Meant to Be
by remuslives23
Summary: Remus gets more than he bargained for when he goes for a quiet drink at the Leaky Cauldron. Rated M - you'll see why in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my second posted fic that's been doing alright elsewhere but I prefer this site (Awww!) And you guys review more (Hint) Anyway, unlike first fic, these guys shag in Chapter one. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter One

Remus sank down onto the seat at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a Firewhiskey from Tom. He threw it down quickly, wincing a little at the heat that scorched his throat, and asked for another. The bartender obliged, putting another glass in front of him. Remus handed the bald man his last coins.

'Just keep them coming until that runs out,' he said, seeing Tom look at the money. 'Hope you weren't planning a big night,' he mumbled and walked off to serve a woman in a dark corner of the bar.

Remus snorted to himself. 'Too poor to even get drunk properly,' he complained to himself, sipping the second Firewhiskey slowly.

He sighed, looking down into the drink. He was heading back to his old school, Hogwarts, on the train tomorrow to join the teaching staff and he shouldn't be drinking. The thought of being amongst all those noisy kids while he suffered from a hangover made him grimace and he knew he'd regret it, but right now - he didn't give a crap. He just wanted to forget about everything for a while.

A couple of nights ago, the woman he'd been dating casually decided it was time for them to begin a physical relationship. While Remus had absolutely no problem with that (it had been a while), he'd told himself he'd never sleep with a woman without telling her about his condition first. So last night he broke the news of his lycanthropy, and she couldn't get away from him fast enough. He swallowed the rest of the Firewhiskey quickly, trying to quell the rush of anger he felt.

'I can't blame her,' he told himself. 'Who wants to sleep with a werewolf?'

Tom turned away from the woman he'd been chatting to and saw Remus' glass was empty. He approached the other man, opening a new bottle of Firewhiskey.

'I'm going to run out between the two of you tonight,' he said, pouring the drink as he gestured with his head towards the end of the bar.

Remus looked over at the brown haired woman who was now leaning forward, elbows on the bar and head in her hands. Her long hair brushed the top of the bar, hiding her face.

'Is she alright?' Remus asked with a frown.

'I'm cutting her off soon,' Tom confided. 'Tiny little thing. She barely looks old enough to be drinking anyway. I thought she was underage until she showed me her Apparition licence.'

He put the bottle down and looked back at Remus. 'You've got about two drinks left in credit,' he told him, then walked off to serve a couple of noisy witches.

Taking a sip of the new drink, he glanced over at the woman again. This time her head was up and she was tipping the last of her drink down her throat quickly.

'Jeez, she does look young,' he thought, surprised. 'Pretty too.'

She made a face then looked up for Tom, catching Remus watching her. He looked back down at his drink hastily, not seeing the smile that crossed her face.

'He's pretty cute,' Jess thought, staring at the man with the light brown hair who'd just looked away from her. 'And I'm sure that's not just the Firewhiskey talking.'

She frowned as she looked down at her empty glass. That was her third Firewhiskey and she was starting to feel the effects. Or had it been her fourth?

'Does it really matter?' she wondered, signalling to the barman that she wanted another. 'Do you think that's a good idea?' he asked her and she glared at him.

'I think it's a fantastic idea,' she told him, pushing her glass closer and tapping it meaningfully. He looked as if he might argue further but gave in, reaching for the bottle and pouring her another drink. Jess smiled and tipped the glass at him.

'I'll drink to your health, Tom,' she said, taking a large gulp.

'God, it tastes awful,' she thought as the liquid burned a path down her throat. But she knew from experience that it was the quickest way to get completely and utterly trashed, and that is exactly what she wanted right now.

She rubbed her hand over her forehead. She'd had to dig out her Apparition licence to even get the man to serve her, and he had hovered over her since she threw her first drink down in one swallow. She sighed. Every day since she turned eleven, she'd cursed the fact she was short and young looking. Now it was the reason she could even consider doing what she was going to do - go back to school. It had taken years, but she'd finally gotten her life back on track only to find out she couldn't get the job she wanted without NEWT results.

'Twenty years old and going back to school,' she thought, wincing. 'Could my life get any more humiliating?'

Her only consolation was that she really didn't look any older than 16 or 17 - a fact she usually cursed but now….

She'd insisted the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore not tell anyone her real age. 'I'm only here for one year,' she'd said when he agreed to let her complete her final year at Hogwarts. 'I didn't attend here previously so no one knows me. It's just less hassle this way.'

She'd had to tell him her history; the reasons she'd left school before her Seventh Year. 'And you are coping now?' he asked, looking surprisingly concerned.

'I'm fine now,' she insisted. 'Healed in every way and ready to get on with my life.'

Except she wasn't healed - not completely. Not emotionally, but she was getting there. But tonight….

'Tonight I forget. Just for a little while,' she mumbled to herself, finishing her drink. Tom was serving the man with the light brown hair again, who seemed just as intent as she was on getting as drunk as possible in the shortest length of time possible.

'Last one, Remus,' she heard Tom say. 'Money's run out.' The man frowned and sighed loudly, taking the drink and sipping slowly. Tom approached her and she smiled.

'I'll have a glass of mead this time, thanks,' she said, not able to face another glass of the fiery whiskey. She indicated the man. 'And get him another of whatever he's drinking. Stick it on my tab.'

Tom looked surprised, then nodded. He poured the drinks, putting the mead in front of her and taking the Firewhiskey over to Remus.

Remus looked startled when Tom put the drink in front of him. 'Thought the money had run out,' he said, looking up at the man.

'It has,' he replied, then indicated the woman in the corner. 'You should thank the young lady.'

Remus frowned slightly and looked past Tom to see the woman holding a glass of mead now. She was looking down at the drink, swirling it gently in the glass. Tom left to wipe down the bar and Remus stared at the woman for a few moments longer before standing. He quickly drank his last mouthful of whiskey and picked up the other full glass, approaching her a little uncertainly.

'Thanks,' he said when he reached her, holding up the glass when she looked up in surprise.

'Oh,' she said with a smile, her blue eyes sparkling. 'That's alright. You look like you needed it.'

She turned towards him on her stool. 'Jessica,' she said, holding out her hand. 'But I prefer Jess.'

He smiled and took her offered hand. 'Remus,' he replied, sitting on the stool next to her when she gestured to it.

'So, what are you trying to get drunk enough to forget?' she asked, sipping her drink.

'My life,' he blurted out before he could stop the self pitying words.

She let out a breath of laughter. 'Popular choice tonight,' she said in a low voice. 'Want to talk to a complete stranger about it?'

Remus shook his head and said, 'You really don't want to know.' Jess looked at him thoughtfully.

'I wouldn't have asked if I didn't,' she said. 'I'll bet you the next three rounds that my sob story beats your sob story.'

Remus smiled and took a sip of his drink. She'd obviously heard Tom tell him he had no money left. His pride was urging him to say no, but his desire to stay and talk to the very pretty young woman won.

'I'll take that bet,' he said, feeling a little more relaxed now. Was that due to the whiskey kicking in, or Jess' nice smile and gorgeous blue eyes?

Jess took a large gulp of the mead then turned so her whole body faced him.

'And a nice body it is too,' he thought, unable in his buzzed state to halt his eyes as they wandered down to her chest of which he could see quite a bit in the low cut top. 'There's nothing underage about that.'

He quickly raised his gaze, hoping she hadn't noticed. She had, but instead of slapping him she smiled.

'Some women find it offensive when a man's eyes wander,' she said flirtatiously. 'I'm not one of them. I think it's a compliment.'

Remus felt himself going red and took a larger drink of whiskey. Jess chuckled and grabbed her glass, taking a deep breath.

'I am about to do something I'm dreading to get a job I want,' she said, turning back to him with her drink now firmly in hand. 'I've spent the last eight years making bad choice after bad choice, and now I finally want to make a good one - I can't.'

She took a sip and continued. 'My parents are still haunting me from the grave and screwing up my life despite my best attempts to not allow it; my sometimes boyfriend finally dumped me last week after he saw his new blonde, big boobed neighbour saying that he needed someone who'd screw him; I've put on three kilos due to stress eating and I have PMS.' She leaned back and crossed her legs, brushing his as she did. 'Beat that.'

Remus smiled briefly then leaned forward. 'My ex best friend is a mass murderer who has now escaped from Azkaban; I'm heading off for a job that I don't even know if I can do because I can't get work anywhere else; I'm too broke to afford to get pissed properly; the woman I'd been seeing dumped me instead of sleeping with me when I told her I was a werewolf, and I think I may have a cold coming on.'

Jess stared at him for a few seconds, a slightly stunned look on her face. She turned away from him and waved at Tom.

'You're right,' she said with a small laugh. 'Your life sucks much more than mine. Two more please, Tom.'

Remus stared at her in surprise, having expected her to make a transparent excuse and leave quickly.

'Perhaps you missed what I said…' he began, but she shook her head.

'No,' she said with a grin. 'I heard the part about you being too broke to get pissed meaning you would have welshed on our bet if I'd won.'

He smiled and said, 'No. The part about me being a werewolf.'

Jess looked at him and smiled. 'No, I caught that bit,' she confirmed. 'I just don't really care. I'm the last person who can sit on a high horse and judge others, especially for something they can't help or control.'

Remus was taken aback by her words - not too many people saw his condition that way. Jess saw his surprise and hid her smile. He'd confirmed her guess. She'd suspected he was a lycanthrope from the scars on his face and neck - she'd seen them before. She was impressed he was so up front about his illness, although she wasn't sure if it was honesty or the Firewhiskey that made him admit it.

They sat in silence as Tom poured them more drinks. 'So,' she said when he left. 'Our pasts suck, it looks like our immediate futures will suck as well - no wonder we're both here getting shitfaced.' Remus laughed and Jess grinned at him.

'Nice laugh,' she thought, her own eyes lowering to run over his body. He wore a lot of baggy layers - hard to tell what was under the clothes, but he had a kind face, had been honest about his condition and seemed like a pretty good guy.

'And he's interested,' she thought , seeing his dark blue eyes shifting again to her chest. Jess bit her lip, feeling a warm sensation that had nothing to do with alcohol spread through her.

They talked for the next couple of hours, surprising Tom by holding onto one drink each the whole time, unconsciously sobering themselves up a little. Their flirtatiousness picked up, and Remus found himself responding to her in a way he hadn't to a woman in a very long time. He forgot that she was so much younger than him and that they'd both probably had too much to drink. Only thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her, he caught himself gazing at her lips far too often. Jess was also finding herself becoming more and more attracted to him as the night went on and decided that he was too nice a guy to make a move.

'Up to me, I guess,' she said.

She lifted her drink and held it out to him. 'This is the nicest night out I've had in a long time, Remus,' she said. 'Thank you.'

He laughed and tapped his glass on hers, toasting that thought. 'Me too, Jess,' he agreed. She grinned at him then drank deeply, watching him over the top of her glass. She was surprised to see her drink all gone, and called out to Tom who frowned.

'I think you've had enough,' he said.

'Spoil sport,' she admonished, pouting a little. 'Just one more, Tom. Please?'

She adopted a pleading look, widening her eyes and Tom relented.

'One more,' he said firmly, reaching for the bottle of mead. 'We're closing up soon anyway.'

Jess smiled and stretched. 'I'm going to visit the bathroom,' she said, standing up and losing her balance, falling against Remus.

'Whoops!' she said with a giggle, straightening up, but leaving her hand where it fell - on his thigh. 'Maybe I _had_ better make this the last.'

He laughed and asked, 'Do you want a hand?'

She shook her head and laughed. 'Nope, I can do it,' she insisted, and pushed herself away from him, walking more steadily now to the bathroom.

Remus shook his head and grinned as he watched her. 'She _is _little,' he thought, his eyes moving over her before she disappeared. He thought the top of her head would barely reach his chin if they were both standing.

'Great boobs, great ass - not skinny,' he thought, for a brief instant imagining her naked and wrapped around him. The image stirred his body and he took another drink, trying to cool himself down.

'She is way too young for me,' he told himself, trying not to remember the feel of her hand on his thigh, despite the tingling feeling he could still feel.

He saw Tom starting to wipe the tables down and realised that he and Jess were the only customers left in the room. He saw Jess reappear, and smiled, seeing her smile back.

'I think he's giving us a hint,' Remus said in a stage whisper when she reached him, glancing over at Tom. Jess laughed and reached over for her glass, taking a long drink. 'Hmm,' she said, looking at him. 'I think you might be right.'

She saw the bald man shoot them a dirty look and she and Remus laughed softly.

'He's right,' said Remus, looking at his watch. 'I should call it a night.'

'It _is_ getting late,' she murmured, then quickly drank the dregs from her glass and put it back on the bar. She looked at Remus for a few moments then leaned over and kissed him.

Remus froze in surprise for a few seconds before he responded, his hand rising to hold her head as his lips moved heatedly on hers, sending a wave of lust through them both. Jess moved closer, her hands running up his thighs to his hips as she pressed herself in between his parted legs. Remus' other hand moved to the small of her back, pulling her tighter against him. He heard her moan and couldn't help his own as her tongue flicked his lip.

'She can sure as hell kiss,' he thought, feeling his body harden. After a minute, Jess pulled away and raised her head slightly.

'I have a room upstairs,' she said a little breathless, biting her lip as she watched his face.

Remus thought for a moment, his common sense battling with his attraction to her, then stood up, putting his glass on the bar. She was taller than he thought - her forehead was level with his mouth, top of her head would brush his nose.

'What number are you in?' he asked, making up his mind, pushing aside his conscience for one night.

'Seven,' she said, eyes not leaving his face.

'I'm in three - mine's closer,' he said, hearing her laugh as he took her hand and led her up the stairs, Tom's eyes following them as he shook his head and muttered, 'Lucky bastard!'

He opened the door to his room, pulling her in quickly after him. Jess laughed then reached up and pulled his head to hers, kissing him hard and fast. Remus groaned and kicked the door shut, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her against him.

'God,' she whispered against his lips, as she felt how aroused he was already, and the answering heat that ran through her. Her arms moved around his neck and he lifted her off the ground, her legs coming up around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall, pressing himself against her.

'It's been a while, Jess,' he moaned as his mouth moved along her jaw and down her throat.

'For me too,' she said then hissed as his hands moved to her ass and squeezed. She tightened her legs around him, bringing his erection into closer contact with her own hot sex. 'But I don't think you're going to need to put in a whole lot of effort here, Remus.'

He laughed and held her tighter, moving them over to the bed. Jess dropped her legs and felt her feet hit the ground. They both quickly shucked their shoes, then Jess shrugged her jacket off, watching as he did the same. Their shirts followed and Jess stopped, hands on her bra clip.

'God, Remus,' she whispered, frowning at his chest.

She moved her hands and tentatively reached out to touch his scars. He pulled her closer, his hands shifting to finish unclipping her bra.

'Told you I was a werewolf,' he said, praying that reminding her wouldn't make her change her mind. Jess brushed her hand over his chest, flicking his nipple lightly making him gasp as he got her bra undone.

'Looks like you're a dangerous guy, Remus,' she said with a grin, pulling her bra off completely. He let out a breath as he looked her over.

'You have no idea,' he murmured, an wicked smile on his face. Grabbing her fast, he fell back onto the bed, landing on top of her as she giggled.

They kissed again, Remus hands moving to her breasts to tease her nipples. She groaned and arched up into his hands. His lips shifted from her mouth down her neck until he reached her breasts, circling his tongue around her nipple then taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. He did the same to the other breast, Jess making frantic noises in her throat and lifting up to him.

Her hands moved to his pants, undoing them quickly, Remus swearing softly as her hands brushed over the bulge that was his aching arousal. He shifted, helping her pull them off then yanked her jeans off swiftly, underwear coming with them.

'Jesus, you're huge,' she mumbled unthinkingly, looking down at him. Remus blushed and laughed.

'You're damn good for a man's ego,' he said, then kissed her again, getting hotter as their hands roamed over each other. When she grasped his cock tightly and ran her thumb over his tip, he gasped, and moved his own hand to her core, sliding his fingers into her and finding her clit, making her grind herself against his hand.

'God, Remus,' she moaned, working against his fingers urgently. 'Will you please just fuck me?'

'Christ, Jess,' he said, and kissed her hard, moving so he was pressed against her. He thrust fast and heard her cry out loudly. He stopped and looked down at her, distracted for a moment.

'Please, please tell me you're not a virgin,' he said, feeling how unbelievably tight she was around him.

'Not anymore,' she said and he looked horrified. She shook her head and laughed, her inner muscles squeezing him, almost bringing him to a premature end.

'No, I'm not,' she told him, impatiently lifting her hips as she tried to get him to move. 'It's just been a long time. Remus, please.'

Her fingers dug into his ass, and he didn't make her wait any longer, withdrawing and then plunging back into her soft, wet body, moaning his pleasure. He clenched his eyes closed, shaking with the effort of not coming immediately. Jess' legs wrapped around his waist and she grabbed his head and kissed him hard, groaning as he hit every sensitive spot inside her. They moved together quickly and soon Jess threw her head back and arched her back, crying out as she reached her end. Her body tightened even more around him and Remus knew that was all he could stand. He buried his face in her neck, moaning loudly as he let himself go, thrusting hard into her as he came, long and hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. More sex this chapter then off to Hogwarts. Hmmm, wonder where this is going?**

Chapter Two

'Wow,' Jess whispered, when she'd caught her breath. 'That was….fantastic.'

'Don't sound so shocked,' Remus grumbled into her neck, then looked up at her grinning face. 'Although… that was pretty amazing'

He smiled as well and kissed her. When he let her go, Jess still looked surprised.

'We are damn hot together, Remus,' she said and Remus laughed.

'Yes, we are,' he agreed.

They were quiet for a few minutes; both of them a little taken aback by the intensity of their reactions to each other.

'You thought I was a virgin?' she asked eventually and he let out a little laugh.

'You…felt like one,' he said delicately and she laughed.

'I suppose that's a compliment,' she said. 'But I'm definitely not what you could call virginal, Remus. Sorry if you're disappointed.'

'No,' he said hastily. 'No. I'm far from disappointed.'

He kissed her again, this time deepening it and hearing her moan a little in her throat. He was still inside her and, to his enormous surprise, felt himself stirring. So did Jess, who pulled away and looked at him with a smile.

'How old are you, Remus?' she asked cheekily. He grinned as well and rolled over so she was on top of him.

'Old enough to make what's happening down there a semi miracle,' he quipped and then gasped as she laughed and her body tightened around him, hardening him further.

'So that would be…what? Thirty six, thirty seven?' she guessed.

'Thirty five,' he answered, reluctant to know how old she actually was. 'Do I dare ask how young you are?'

She was looking at his chest then bent her head and kissed a scar before she answered, 'How upset would you be if I told you my Apparition licence was fake and I was sixteen?'

He froze and said, 'Pretty upset - the 'I'm going to end up in Azkaban for having sex with a minor' kind of upset.'

She kissed his chest again, then looked up and smiled. 'I'm twenty,' she said, lifting herself off him with a slight hiss.

'God,' Remus groaned, clenching his eyes from both her answer and the feel of him sliding out of her body. 'Fifteen years younger than me.'

'At least I'm legal,' she teased, climbing off the bed and standing up. 'So what if I'm a bit younger. What's wrong? Scared I'll give you a heart attack?'

His gaze travelled down her body and he was suddenly fully erect again.

'You just might,' he murmured, watching her ass as she went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He laughed softly and stretched, hoping she was planning to stay the night. He wasn't a fan of one night stands usually. It had happened only once before; not long after he'd left school when he'd gone out with Sirius. He grimaced a bit remembering that time. it had been awkward and he couldn't wait to get out of there afterwards - not a bit like tonight. This was fun; comfortable. It felt like he'd known Jess forever. He smiled again, thinking about her. She was hot and sexy and he really wanted her to stay, particularly as he was impossibly hard right now. The bathroom door opened and Jess appeared, smiling as she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

'I think this is the time of the night where I ask whether you want me to go or stay,' she said, touching his chest lightly, tracing a long scar. He shivered at her touch, then stilled her hand.

'I'd like you to stay,' he said quietly then grinned. 'I'd really like you to stay.'

Jess laughed a little and, glancing down at his obvious arousal, said, 'Yes I had noticed that.'

She threw a leg over him, leaning forward so he was just brushing against her. 'My turn on top,' she said softly, kissing him.

His hands came up to hold her head as they kissed, slowly this time, letting it grow until their breathing was ragged and they were both trembling a little.

'My god, you're good at that,' she murmured against his lips, heat streaking through her.

Her lips moved down his throat, licking his skin as he said, 'You're pretty damn good at this too. Especially for one so young.'

He gasped a little when she reached his nipple and bit it lightly. 'Age is no indicator of experience, Remus,' she mumbled against his ribs as her mouth continued to move. 'Now do you want me to keep talking or show you just how non virginal I can be?'

He grinned down at her and said, 'I'll just shut up now.'

'Good choice,' she said, her mouth moving again as her hand found him and began to stroke.

Remus took a deep breath in and let it out shakily as her tongue ran over his hip. He stopped breathing all together for a second when he felt her tongue circle the tip of his erection, then run down his shaft.

'Christ,' he groaned when her mouth closed over him. His eyes closed as she moved on him, taking him deeper into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. Arching up, he thrust involuntarily into her mouth, gasping when she moaned, the vibrations sending a shock through him and bringing him to the edge.

'God, Jess,' he moaned, hands moving to her head. 'Faster. Please.' He felt her smile and gasped again when she sped up her movements. 'Fuck, yes.'

He grasped her hair tight. 'I'm nearly there,' he whispered, urgently. He moved his hands and gripped the sheets instead of her head, giving her the chance to get out of the way.

'Jess,' he warned, trying to hold on a little longer, but when her tongue flicked at him again, he couldn't stop himself, his release shaking him hard.

His breath came in gasps as he came back down from his high. He felt Jess move to lie next to him and opened his eyes. He smiled at her and rolled over, drawing her face to his and kissing her. He moaned softly when he tasted himself on her lips, moving closer so he was pressed against her.

'Jesus, Jess,' he finally said, his voice hoarse. 'That was fucking incredible.'

Jess laughed softly, and Remus kissed her again, his hands moving to slide into her long hair. He heard her moan and used his body to shift her onto her back, moving so he was lying across her chest. Propping himself up on his elbows, he continued to kiss her until he was light headed.

'I could get very used to kissing her,' he thought suddenly, then forced himself to remember this was a one night stand. Nothing more. 'A fantastic blow job will make you think strange things.'

He moved his lips, kissing her chin. 'You really are _very_ good at that,' she mumbled, dropping her head back.

'And you are very trusting,' he whispered, as he moved his mouth slowly down her neck. 'Exposing your throat to a wolf.'

He saw her tiny smile, then she said softly, 'You'd never hurt me, Remus.'

He paused, her words shaking him a little. He had been teasing; he hadn't wanted to frighten her with his comment, but her confident response showed a complete trust in him - something almost no one had ever shown him before. Lowering his mouth again, he kissed the delicate skin above her pulse, feeling the fluttering of her heart beat under his lips. Jess sighed and he felt a fresh surge of desire, his body hardening again.

'God,' he mumbled, amazed at his response to her. He kissed down her body, nipping at her nipples, being careful not to bite hard. Jess bit her lip and grasped his head, crying out in frustration when she needed more. Remus smiled and kissed down her ribs, running his hands up her thighs to stroke her gently. Her hips jerked up and she let out a short sharp breath.

'Please,' he heard her beg in a whisper, and he moved his hand, sliding his fingers into her.

They both moaned, and he gave up trying to go slow. His senses were still heightened from the full moon a few days ago, and he could smell her arousal, desperately wanting to taste her now. When his lips touched her inner thigh, her hips leapt up. He touched his tongue to her clit, her moan encouraging him do it again, circling and sucking, until she arched her back and called out his name, her body tense as her orgasm shook her. When she came down, Remus kissed up her body again, licking a nipple, then lingering when she cried out again. His body surged as he moved to the other nipple, feeling her body lifting again.

'She is so responsive,' he marvelled, feeling her hands moving to stroke him. He rose to kiss her and Jess smiled against his lips.

'Fucking incredible,' she whispered, taking his turn of phrase. He grinned and kissed her again.

'Yes it was,' he whispered against her lips, 'And the ridiculous part of this, is that I want you again. You realise you are a miracle worker?'

She giggled then showed remarkable strength as she pushed him over onto his back and straddled him.

'My turn again,' she said, then sank straight down onto him. Remus' hands flew out to grasp her hips, stopping her from moving immediately.

'Uh, uh,' she said, slapping his hands and leaning down to kiss him. 'Hot and hard. That's what I want.'

Remus closed his eyes and bit his lip, her words just about undoing him. 'You got it,' he said roughly, raising her off him and pulling her back down hard.

Jess gasped then let out a laugh. 'Oh no you don't,' she said, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head. He laughed then became distracted as she kissed him heatedly. Remus didn't notice her reach for her wand, not aware of anything except how incredible she was making him feel until he felt his arms get pulled out to the side. When he opened his eyes, he was bound by two scarves to the headboard of the bed. Jess threw her wand down and grinned mischievously.

'When I'm on top, I make the rules,' she said, kissing him quickly, then rolling her hips. Remus tugged on the binds: they were restricting but not tight. He couldn't touch her, but found himself more turned on than he could ever remember being before. Jess began to move a little, going slow until he started thrusting his hips up. She braced herself with her hands on his chest and moved faster and harder.

'Fuck, Jess!' Remus cried, yanking on his binds as he ached to touch her.

'Delayed gratification, Remus,' she whispered, then pinched his nipple.

As she came down hard on him, he pushed up and Jess shattered, her nails digging into his shoulders. Remus felt her body clenching around him and pushed up once more before exploding, loudly crying out her name.

Their breathing was ragged as Jess fell onto him, still for a moment, then shifting to grasp her wand. She waved it at him and his binds disappeared, his arms collapsing onto the pillows before he raised them and wrapped them around her.

'I think you may have given me that heart attack,' he mumbled against her shoulder. Jess chuckled and lifted her head.

'Not too bad for a thirty five year old man who's had a whole lot to drink,' she said and he laughed.

'Not bad for a twenty year old man who's dead sober, honey. A frigging miracle for me,' he retorted, rolling over onto his side, Jess falling off him onto the mattress. 'Christ Almighty, Jess. What did you do to me?'

Jess laughed then yawned and snuggled into him. 'Can I stay or do you want me to go?' she asked and felt him pull her closer to him.

'Stay,' he said, closing his eyes and kissing her head. 'I want you to stay, Jess.'

She smiled and felt sleep rapidly creeping up on her. 'I want to stay too,' she whispered, kissing his chest before drifting off.

Remus heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep and knew he wasn't far behind her. He was exhausted, but in a good way.

'It feels good to fall asleep with someone again,' he thought as sleep overtook him.

There was a loud knock on the door all too soon and Tom's voice yelling out to Remus that it was time to get up. Remus groaned, the light coming through the windows slicing into his brain.

He heard Tom call him again and he called back, 'I'm up, Tom,' then gasped as pain shot through him.

He heard the man shuffle off and closed his eyes again. Reaching across the bed, he felt only mattress. He opened his eyes again then sat up carefully, groaning when his head started pounding.

'Jess?' he called, then winced. His hangover wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but there was still no reason for him to suffer if he didn't have to. He got out of bed and rummaged through his trunk for a pain potion. Throwing it down his throat, he heard the bathroom door open.

'Nice,' he heard Jess comment and he looked over to see her dressed, her hair still wet from the shower.

'Morning,' he said, standing up and moving to grab his pants.

'Don't get dressed on my account,' she said cheekily, sitting on the bed. 'I'm enjoying the view.'

Remus laughed but pulled his pants on. He sat down next to her, watching her slip her shoes on.

'Morning,' she said with a smile when she'd finished. She leaned over and kissed him.

'Don't you have a hangover?' he asked, releasing her lips but keeping her close by swiftly moving his hand to the back of her head.

'I'm made of sterner stuff, Remus,' she teased, moving her hands to his head to rub his temples gently.

When he raised an eyebrow, she laughed. 'I had a hangover cure ready in my bag,' she admitted. 'I knew I'd be in bad shape this morning.'

He grinned and she smiled, her hands falling from his face as it faded.

'No regrets?' she asked, for the first time sounding a little uncertain.

'Not a one,' he confirmed, smiling at her and kissing her gently. She smiled then stood up with a sigh.

'As much as I would like to stay and round out a fantastic night with what would no doubt be a fantastic morning shag, I have to go and get my stuff together,' she said.

Remus stood as well and followed her to the door.

'Jess,' he said as she turned the handle. She turned to look at him and he smiled.

'I had an incredible night,' he said softly.

Jess smiled as well and wrapped her arms around his waist, standing on tip toe to kiss him.

'So did I,' she said, feeling her skin warm as his hands moved around to the back of her neck, his thumbs running down her neck gently. A shiver ran through her and she wanted to tell him she'd changed her mind; that she'd stay a bit longer. But she couldn't. Remus too, didn't want her to leave, but if he couldn't get her to stay, maybe he could convince her to go out with him again.

'I know this was supposed to be just a one off,' Remus began. 'But, could I see you again?'

Jess smiled, a little sadly this time. 'I'm going to be pretty busy trying to pull my life together for the next year,' she said with a sigh. 'Dating isn't really going to be possible where I'm headed. And, as much as I would really like to see you again, it's probably best not to - I wouldn't be good for you Remus.'

'You were pretty good for me last night,' he said, running his hands down her arms now and she laughed, feeling a shot of regret at her reluctant decision.

'You seem like a great guy, Remus,' she said, dropping her arms from around him and opening the door. 'And in different circumstances, I could see us having a lot of fun together. But I can't start anything right now. I have to get myself together first.'

Remus felt a sting of disappointment but nodded. 'Maybe we'll see each other again,' he said quietly.

'If it's meant to be, we will,' she said, kissing his cheek. 'See you, Remus.'

'See you, Jess,' he said, smiling at her as she closed the door.

He got to the Hogwarts Express early, finding a seat easily and immediately falling asleep. Jess on the other hand, was running late, just making the train. She found a compartment with some other Seventh Years and introduced herself.

'What house are you in, Jessica?' one of them, Karen, asked.

'Call me Jess. Um, Ravenclaw?' she said uncertainly, pulling a piece of parchment from her pocket and double checking. 'Yeah, Ravenclaw.'

'Oh, good,' said the girl with a smile. 'You'll be in the same room as us.'

Jess smiled and spent some time talking to the girls until she couldn't keep her eyes open. 'Late night,' she explained when Karen commented on her continuous yawning. 'Headache too. I might try and have a sleep before we get to school.'

The girls promised to keep the noise down and Jess fell almost immediately asleep.

Someone shook her awake a couple of hours later. 'Are we there?' Jess said sleepily, then shivered. It was so cold.

'No,' hissed Karen, and Jess suddenly saw how frightened she was. 'There's something going on. Someone's coming onto the train.'

Jess frowned and sat up, now shaking a little from cold and fear. All the lights were out so she lit her wand and stood up. She went over to the door but before she got there, a tall, skeletal figure appeared in the doorway. The other girls gasped and one let out a scream.

Jess was frozen, watching the creature with a kind of horrified fascination. She knew what this was - a Dementor from Azkaban prison. It seemed to look straight at her, and Jess felt as though her blood had turned to ice. Her vision went cloudy and she could hear screaming - her screams. Her fathers' voice snarling at her echoed through her head and she staggered back, falling into the seat behind her. The creature moved away, and the screaming and yelling dissipated, leaving her shaking. The lights came back on, and the four girls looked at each other.

'You alright?' Jess said to the others shakily. They nodded.

'Jess, you look awful,' the girl called Tracey said.

'Chocolate,' she mumbled, remembering that her brother had told her to eat chocolate after she visited him in Azkaban.

'Eat some chocolate,' she told the others, digging through her own bag and finding a bar. 'It'll make you feel better.'

They did, and it did make them feel better, but they were all quiet until they changed into uniform and left the train.

Jess listened with half an ear to their chatter, looking down at the school uniform and shaking her head. What on earth was she thinking? She couldn't do this.

'You alright, Jess?' Tracey said, but Jess shook her head.

'I don't feel well,' she said, closing her eyes against the sudden wave of dizziness that washed over her. The pain potion was wearing off.

'You don't look well,' Karen said. 'Maybe you should skip the Feast?'

'Good idea,' Jess said.

She was silent the rest of the way to Hogwarts. When they arrived, there was a lot of noise and confusion. Jess approached a stern looking witch.

'Excuse me, Professor?' she said. 'I don't feel very well. Can I go on up to my room and lie down?' The witch looked at her, convinced by her pale face.

'Do you need to see the nurse?' she asked, but Jess shook her head.

'No,' she insisted. 'I just need to lie down and sleep, if that's alright.'

'Certainly,' she said. 'Are you Jessica Cooper?' Jess nodded and the witch smiled. 'You know where Ravenclaw Tower is?

Again, Jess nodded, thankful Dumbledore had shown her where she'd be staying, and the witch waved her off.

'Your things should already be up there,' she said then turned to tell off a couple who were making out frantically.

Jess trudged up what felt like a million stairs, managed to solve the riddle that was the password and found her room. She undressed quickly and threw herself onto her bed. 'One night of pleasure - one of pain,' she mumbled to herself, though she thought that last night had definitely been worth the headache she'd had all day. She sighed.

'Why couldn't I have met him in a years' time when all this is over?' she wondered, thinking about Remus. 'I have such bad luck.' Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Irishblue69; Deatheater Amelia (update soon) and The Fleaks for reviews (sorry Fleaks - I was going to tell you, I swear. Please forgive me. It'll never happen again…)**

**Oooo! What will happen when they see each other? Now remember, this is my story. Remus may be, um, slightly out of character but hey, this is my fantasy remember?**

Chapter three

Remus yawned and gulped down the rest of his coffee. He was nervous. This was his first day of teaching; his last class. The first classes had been First and Second years, and he'd spent most of his time telling them to shut up and listen. But this lot were Seventh Years who were probably better at this stuff than him. He was as prepared as he was going to get, so he sank into his chair and let his mind drift a bit. It had been a shock to see Harry Potter last night - the son of two of his best friends - he looked so much like his father. He hadn't told him who he was; that conversation could wait until he was not so hung over. The Dementors had really upset Harry, and he didn't want to add anything else for the boy to think about.

He stretched then looked at his watch. Ten more minutes. He stared blankly off into space, unsurprised when Jess' face crept into his mind. Smiling a little, he remembered their night together. It had been the most incredible sexual experience of his life. His smile broadened as he recalled her binding his hands.

'God, that was hot,' he murmured to himself.

Jess was so comfortable to be with and so relaxed with her sexuality. A lot of women much older than her were so insecure they couldn't have a good time without constant reassurance.

'And she's funny,' he thought. 'And apparently very comfortable with the idea of sleeping with a werewolf.'

He frowned as he felt the same regret he had yesterday that he wouldn't be seeing her again.

The sound of talking and footsteps outside bought him back to the present and he stood up, hoping his slight erection wasn't obvious. It faded quickly as nervousness took over. He'd hadn't eaten breakfast, feeling like he'd throw it up. He managed to get a couple of mouthfuls down at lunch, but left after a few minutes to prepare for his last class of the day. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the door and smiled at the students.

'Hi everyone,' he called to the fifteen or so teenagers waiting for him. 'I'm Professor Lupin. Come on in.'

Jess nearly passed out when she heard his voice, spinning around and looking past the others to see Remus standing at the front of the group.

'Shit!' she swore softly, but not quietly enough for Karen not to hear her.

'What's wrong?' she asked with a frown. Jess quickly turned to look at her, openmouthed before she pulled herself together.

'Um, I think I forgot my textbook,' she said hastily.

What the hell was going on? Why was he here? Panic rushed through her and she turned away. The students in front of her were moving into the classroom and, other than leaving right now, she couldn't figure out a way to avoid this.

She sighed, resigning herself to this confrontation, and looked at Karen. 'Could you go in and save me a seat?' she said wearily. 'I'll just look for my book.'

She opened her knapsack as Karen move inside with the last of the students.

Remus saw the brown haired girl turn away, her back to him as she opened her backpack. There was something very familiar about her.

'Lost something?' he asked, approaching her. After a moments hesitation, she turned to him and Remus felt shock run through his body.

'Jess?' he said disbelievingly. She sighed and dropped her backpack to the ground.

'This is awkward,' she mumbled, looking up at him with a frown.

Remus looked pale as he turned to make sure none of the other students were still lingering.

'You're a student? You're under aged? Jess, you told me you were twenty,' he hissed, his tone holding a note of panic.

'Calm down, Remus,' she said quietly. 'I am twenty. You're not going to be having an extended stay in Azkaban.'

She shook her head seeing his confused look. 'It's a long story,' she said, picking up the backpack again and pulling out her Defence textbook. 'And I have a class right now. And so, it seems, do you.'

He still looked slightly panicked but had regained a little of his colour. 'You stay after class, alright?' he said firmly. 'We need to talk.'

She nodded and followed him into the classroom. 'What took you so long?' Karen asked. 'Had to empty my bag,' Jess lied, putting the textbook on the table. 'It was right down the bottom.'

Class dragged by for Jess, noticing how distracted Remus was, although he hid it pretty well. 'He must be so freaked out,' she thought. 'How unlucky is he that his one night stand turns out to be one of his students?'

Remus tried desperately not to look at her throughout the afternoon. He just wanted class to be over so he could find out what the hell was going on.

Finally he could excuse the others and they filed out, talking amongst themselves. A few called out farewells and he tried to look casual as he responded; all the while keeping half an eye on Jess to make sure she didn't leave. He saw her friend talking to her, and Jess stood up, packing her bag. He moved closer on the pretence of straightening up a row of books on a shelf near them.

'I'm really rubbish at Defence,' he heard Jess saying. 'I just want to talk to Professor Lupin about getting some extra help if I have trouble.'

He heard the friend, Karen he thought her name was, laugh and make a comment about Ravenclaw's not needing tutoring.

'This one does,' Jess said with a smile. 'In Defence anyway. I'll catch up with you at dinner.'

Karen shrugged and walked out, smiling at Remus on her way. He smiled back and then shut the door once she was out of sight.

'Alright,' he said, walking towards her and sitting on the desk in front of her. 'What's going on?'

Jess sighed and sat on her desk as well, her feet dangling. 'I didn't lie to you,' she started. 'I am really twenty. Twenty one in June.'

'What are you doing here?' he said, then a thought struck him. 'Did you know I was a teacher here?'

Jess frowned at him. 'No, how would I have known that?' she said a little angrily. 'You think I purposely did this? That I…set you up or something?'

Remus shook his head wearily. 'No,' he said. 'No. I don't. I just…God! I slept with a student.'

He rubbed his hand across his forehead. 'I wasn't a student when we slept together,' she said, reassuringly. 'There was no way we could have seen this coming.'

He looked up at her, biting his lip. 'You haven't told anyone, have you? Jess, no one can know about us…,' he began and she frowned again.

'You really don't think a lot of me, do you?' she said, snatching up her bag. 'First I deliberately set you up; now you think I'm going to tell everyone that I fucked one of the teachers. I may be easy, Remus, but I'm not a bitch.'

She moved quickly towards the door, almost getting it open before he grabbed her arm and, slammed the door shut.

'I never thought you were easy, Jess. I'm sorry,' he said contritely. 'I didn't mean that I thought you'd tell anyone. I'm just…I don't understand why you're here.'

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and threw her backpack on the ground, sinking down to sit on the floor, her back against the door.

'I missed my last year of school,' she said, her hands moving to undo her school tie irritably. 'I went to Beauxbatons'- my father was a Ministry official based in France. I had to pull out after my Sixth Year, so I didn't get my NEWT level equivalency. I want to work in the Ministry of Magic but I can't unless I have my final exams so I had to either give up on the job I want or come back to school to get the qualifications I need. God, I hate this uniform!'

She shoved the tie into her bag and undid her top two buttons, letting out a breath. Remus sat down next to her, trying to ignore the brief look he'd gotten of the white lace of her bra. Remembering how the flesh under that lace had tasted turned him on more than was appropriate.

'No one knows how old I am,' she told him, feeling a warmth spread through her as his arm brushed hers. 'I told Professor Dumbledore I wanted everyone to think I was a transfer student finishing my final year here.'

Remus nodded, understanding her need to be accepted. 'Why did you miss your final year?' he asked, surprised when he saw her face harden a bit.

'Family problems,' she mumbled, looking down at the floor, running her fingernail along the join in the wood.

He could see she didn't want to talk about it, so he dropped the subject.

'Is this your first year teaching?' Jess asked, looking up at him.

He nodded and smiled ruefully. 'Is it that obvious?' he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. 'No,' she assured him. 'You did well. A bit distracted, but I don't think anyone else noticed.'

Remus looked at her and let out a breath of laughter. 'It is really freaking me out seeing you in that uniform,' he murmured, and Jess turned to look at him with a cheeky smile.

'Isn't that a fantasy for men?' she said softly. 'The 'screwing a schoolgirl' thing. You lived most men's dream, Remus. Without the inconvenience of being busted for having sex with a minor.'

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, but cut it off quickly. 'It's not funny,' he insisted. 'You are my student now. Even this is probably inappropriate.'

Jess lost her smile as well. 'So, this would be really inappropriate?' she said before leaning over and kissing him.

Remus let her lips linger on his for a few moments, longer than he should have, then pulled away.

'Very inappropriate,' he said, clearing his throat.

'And telling you that I've been thinking about you would be inappropriate as well?' Jess said, her mouth still too damn close to his.

'Jess,' he said softly, his tone holding a gentle warning, even as his eyes moved down to her lips.

'Remus,' she teased quietly, copying his tone, then leaned over and kissed him again, firmer this time.

After a few seconds, Remus pulled away slightly and looked at her face, struggling with himself before grabbing her head and pulling her to him, kissing her hard and fast. Jess moaned when his tongue flicked over hers and she moved to straddle him, their kiss becoming hotter as they pressed themselves against each other. Remus' hands travelled up her legs and under her skirt, cupping her ass and rubbing her against the ridge of his arousal. Jess' hands moved between them, yanking down his fly and releasing him.

'Christ, you're so hard already,' she moaned as her hand encircled him, and he gave up every thought he had of trying to stop this. His hands shifted around to slide inside her underwear, stroking her clit and feeling her bite down on his shoulder.

'Doesn't take a lot to get you going either,' he mumbled, catching her lips again with his and kissing her as his finger pushed into her already wet tunnel.

They both groaned into each other's mouths and that was it for him. His hands moved: one to push her underwear out of the way, the other to grasp her ass, lifting her slightly so he was brushing against her. Jess made a noise of approval and sank down, her grip on his shoulder tightening as he slid completely into her.

'God,' she whispered, before she began to move quickly, both of his hands on her ass now, fingers digging in. Jess' hands moved to the back of his neck and pulled him close, kissing him frantically. Their breath came in pants now and Jess let out a long moan as she came, Remus' mouth muffling the sound.

'Jess,' he gasped against her lips a few seconds later as he also climaxed, pushing himself deep inside her.

They remained pressed against each other for a minute until their breathing slowed. 'Shit!' Remus cursed, angry with himself. 'I am so fucking weak.'

Jess raised her head off his shoulder and looked at him. 'We've done this before…' she began, but he shook his head, a frown on his face.

'Not when I've known I was your teacher,' he retorted. 'God, how could I let this happen? This was a big mistake, Jess.'

Jess blinked and her face hardened again. She shifted off him, standing up. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and silently cast a Cleansing spell and Contraceptive spell. Remus pulled his pants up and stood, doing up his fly. For a split second, before her face went stony, he'd seen the hurt in her eyes.

'Jess…' he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, but she shook him off.

'Don't,' she snapped, picking up her bag. 'I'm pretty used to this, Remus. Men really are all the same.'

He frowned and stopped her from walking out the door. 'This was never supposed to be more than one night, Jess,' he reminded her. 'You were the one who said we couldn't see each other again.'

'And you're the one who just said that seeing each other again was a big mistake,' she said. 'So I guess I was right. We shouldn't have seen each other again. It's fine, Remus. No one will know. I won't say a word. Jesus. I…should've known I'd…' She let out a sharp sigh and closed her eyes.

'I can't drop Defence,' she said quietly. 'I need it. And there is no other teacher.' Her eyes opened again and she stared up at him.

'I'll do my best to avoid contact with you outside class, and will keep to myself in class. I'm sorry I made you compromise yourself, Professor Lupin. It won't happen again.'

He was too stunned by hearing her call him 'Professor Lupin' to stop her leaving. He moved to his desk and sat down, resting his head on his desk.

'Damn it,' he mumbled, banging his head lightly on the desk.

When he'd first seen her he was stunned, but deep down, he had been thrilled. And if he had really wanted to, he would have stopped their kiss going too far. But he hadn't wanted to. He couldn't stop a smile spreading across his face. They really were as hot as hell together and he wasn't sorry, even though he knew he should never have allowed it to happen. But when he'd felt her lips on his, it was like she was a drug - he'd lost all sense of reason, succumbing to the promise of the most incredible sex he'd ever had.

'And now I've hurt her, which is the last thing I wanted to do,' he thought. 'If she really was only a one night stand; if it really was only sex, I wouldn't feel like such a shit right now, would I?'

He liked her; that was the problem. He'd had fun with her and it had been a long time since he'd had fun with anyone. And she'd accepted his condition without blinking. Remus sighed. He'd waited so long to find a woman that made him feel like this: like he was enough, like he was accepted for who he was. Jess was smart and funny and sexy and…way too young.

'She's my student,' he said aloud. 'There's just no getting around that.'

He showered and left for dinner, unable to stop himself glancing over often at the Ravenclaw table where Jess was sitting with that same girl she'd been with in class.

'Are you alright, Remus?' Albus Dumbledore asked, staring at him. 'You seem a bit distracted.'

Remus blinked and turned to the older man. 'What?' he said hastily. 'Yes. I'm fine, Albus.'

He forced himself to talk to the Headmaster. 'Has there been any news about Sirius?' he asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'No,' he sighed. 'But I'm sure that Harry will be safe here. There are certainly enough Dementors around the place to ensure Sirius can't get in.'

Remus gave him a closed mouth smile, feeling guilty that he was keeping information about Sirius Black from the Headmaster, then turned back to his meal.

'Oh, Remus. That reminds me,' the man said, leaning closer. 'You had your Seventh Year class today, didn't you?'

Remus' head snapped around quickly. 'Yes. Why?' he asked abruptly, thinking that someone had seen he and Jess.

Albus looked at him strangely then said, 'We have an older student who had joined us for the year - Jessica Cooper?'

Remus felt a jolt when Albus said her name. 'Christ,' he thought, flushing. 'I've gone down on her and I didn't even know her surname.'

Albus was waiting for confirmation that he knew her and Remus nodded. 'Ravenclaw, right?' he said, trying to sound casual.

Albus nodded. 'Yes,' he said, looking over at the table where Jess sat. 'Very bright young woman. She's twenty - although she certainly can pass for seventeen.'

Remus looked over to the table as well, frowning slightly when he saw one of the boys leaning a little too close to Jess.

'She's had a pretty rough time of it in the past,' Albus said, and Remus turned to stare at him.

'What do you mean?' he asked. Albus sighed and flicked his hand, casting a silencing spell around them.

'I taught her father when he attended Hogwarts,' he said. 'He was in Slytherin, and a more typical Slytherin there never was. He got a job at the Ministry and last I heard was working his way through the ranks.' Albus glanced over at Jess again.

'When Jessica came to see me, she told me about her childhood,' he said. 'She and her brother suffered abuse at her father's hands, although she seems more resentful of her mother. They inflicted a lot of damage on her - physical and emotional damage. She pulled out of Beauxbatons Academy just after Sixth Year, after an incident in which her parents were both killed - by her brother.'

He looked carefully at Remus. 'He was a lycanthrope - fully transformed when he murdered his parents.'

Remus looked startled and stared at Albus disbelievingly. 'Jess' brother was a werewolf?' he asked, seeing Albus nod. 'And he killed their parents?'

Again, Albus nodded. Remus turned to stare at Jess, wondering why she hadn't run a mile when he'd told her what he was.

'She doesn't blame her brother for what happened,' Albus said, watching Remus with a frown now. He hadn't missed the fact that Remus had called her 'Jess' and was startled by the familiarity. 'In fact, she visited him every week in Azkaban until he killed himself six months ago.'

Remus closed his eyes briefly. 'She wins,' he thought, thinking of their conversation about who's life sucked more.

'I'm telling you this because I've read her transcripts from Fifth and Sixth Years,' Albus said now. 'She did quite brilliantly in every subject, an obvious choice for Ravenclaw, with the exception of Defence. She seemed to struggle with it. I was hoping you could keep a close eye on her marks; make sure she's going to pass NEWT exams. She wants to take a position in the Department for Control of Magical Creatures when she leaves, and obviously, she'll need good defence marks.'

Remus frowned. 'I thought she didn't hate her brother for what happened,' he said, knowing the Department was responsible for the laws that made it almost impossible for him to work.

Albus blinked. 'She doesn't,' he said softly. 'Jessica wants to get support to introduce legislation making it illegal to discriminate on the basis that a person is a werewolf. She's an avid believer in equal rights for magical creatures, including werewolves, and thinks she can do more to help from the inside. You should have a talk with her about it. I believe she would be trustworthy if you wished to confide in her. She's a very passionate supporter, Remus.'

Remus felt the corner of his mouth lift involuntarily as he recalled exactly how passionate Jess was and he turned away from the Headmaster. 'I'll do that,' he murmured. 'And I'll keep an eye on her marks.'

Albus smiled his thanks and let the spell down, chatter from the students sounding loud after the silence they had been sitting in. Remus glanced over at Jess again, this time catching her watching him. She gave him a small smile then looked away, turning back to her friend. Remus groaned quietly to himself. Albus had just asked him to do the one thing he'd sworn he wouldn't do - get even closer to Jess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviews, guys. As you've probably guessed this loosely follows POA (Best book ever!).**

**WARNING: No sex in this chappie - Sorry. (Keep reading though - HOT HOT sex soon.)**

**We learn a little more about Jess this chapter.**

Chapter Four

Remus didn't have a chance to talk to Jess alone at all before Halloween. He was distracted by the sudden commotion caused by a sighting of Sirius Black in the castle. The students had been sequestered in the Dining Hall for the night but there was no sign of his old friend.

He was angry at Sirius' actions, and worried about Harry, but he was also growing frustrated beyond reason by Jess. She kept true to her word, not offering anything in class, and disappearing quickly afterwards. Whenever she saw him around the castle, she put her head down and raced past him, or turned and walked in the opposite direction. He was getting tired of it; even though he had agreed it was what they should do. He needed contact with her; was actually craving contact with her and was resorting to desperate measures to get it.

'Jessica,' he called now. 'What are the advantages of non verbal spells?'

She looked up from her textbook, a little startled. He'd never called on her before. 'Um, your opponent won't know which spell you're casting so you can catch them by surprise?' she said.

Remus smiled at her, feeling a little heat run through him when she smiled back. 'You're right,' he said, trying to sound casual. 'Five points to Ravenclaw.'

He turned away, pointing his wand at the board where the description of non verbal spells appeared.

'Now I know you began this last year,' he said. 'But I want to see how far you've come. Jessica, would you come up here please?'

She frowned and looked over at Karen, then stood up, slowly walking to the front of the class.

'What are you doing?' she mumbled as she walked past him, but he ignored her.

'Alright,' he said loudly. 'Jessica is going to try and disarm me non verbally. You'll all have a turn, so watch carefully.'

He turned to Jess, who glared at him then disarmed him easily. The other students laughed and clapped, as Jess handed him back his wand with a small smile, then sat back down in her chair.

'Right,' he said a little surprised. 'Next!'

The lesson ended and Remus quickly called out to Jess before she could take off.

'Jessica, could you stay behind for a minute please?' he said, looking over at her.

He saw her clench her jaw and nod. Her friend said something to her, but she shook her head. She stayed in her seat until everyone had left, then stood up and approached his desk.

'Yes, Professor?' she said quietly.

'Don't, Jess,' he said with a frown. 'You don't need to call me that. We're alone now.'

'Which I thought was something we weren't going to let happen,' she commented evenly. 'I am still your teacher,' he reminded her, moving around the desk to sit on it opposite her. 'And I needed to talk to you.'

Jess put her bag on the ground and slid onto a desk as well. 'About?' she said.

'Dumbledore spoke to me about your defence grades,' he said, seeing her frown. 'They've been fine, haven't they?' she said, forgetting for a moment her attraction to him. 'Your theory marks are perfect, Jess,' he said reassuringly. 'And your basic skills are great. But I've noticed how reluctant you are to do any serious practical wand work.'

Her frown deepened and he took a breath before he said, 'Dumbledore also told me a little bit about your past. Your father, and your brother.'

'Shit!' she said angrily, standing up quickly. 'I asked him not to tell anyone about it.'

She grabbed her bag but he moved quickly, blocking her way.

'He wanted me to make sure you passed your Defence NEWT, so you can get that job you want,' he said quickly.

Jess looked at him furiously and hissed, 'And he needed to tell you about my family because….?'

'Because I think he wanted me to keep an eye on you,' he responded. 'He wanted someone who could help you if you needed it and…I guess he thought that I might understand better than others.'

'What exactly did he tell you?' she asked coldly but before he could answer, they heard a voice from the doorway.

'Oh, sorry Professor,' said a timid voice, obviously terrified by Jess' tone. 'You said to come and see you before lunch about my homework.'

Remus turned around and saw one of his First years, eyes wide as he stared at them. 'So I did,' he said, looking exasperated.

Jess brushed past him, trying to leave. 'Jessica,' he said, and she turned back. 'Detention, tonight. Please don't use that tone with me again.'

She stared at him then nodded. 'Sorry, Professor,' she said, then left the room.

They were both distracted the rest of the day. She ignored his gaze during dinner, refusing to glance up at him, even though she felt his eyes on her often. Frustrated, Remus had a quick shower after dinner then settled down in his office to mark homework before Jess got there.

Jess was furious still that Dumbledore had revealed her past, and the only thing reason she didn't skip the detention was that she wanted to know how much Remus knew about her.

'And you want to be alone with him because he makes you as hot as hell,' a little voice in her head said, but she pushed it away, making her way slowly to his office.

He wasn't in the classroom, but she saw the light on in his private office. Jess sighed and walked up the stairs, knocking on the door lightly.

'Yep,' he called and she pushed the door open.

'I'm here for my detention, sir,' she said, a little sarcastically, seeing him throw down the parchment he was holding.

'Shut the door,' he said, and she, a little reluctantly, obeyed.

'You know I didn't give you a detention, Jess,' he said, coming around the desk to sit at one of the two armchairs near the fire. 'I just didn't know how else to get you here tonight; and I couldn't let you get away with talking to me like that in front of another student.' He gestured to the chair next to him and she walked across the room and sat down heavily.

'So, how much did he tell you?' she asked, but he turned the question around on her.

'Why don't you tell me about it?' he said, watching her.

'Because it isn't something I like to talk about with everyone I sleep with a couple of times,' she retorted, looking into the fire then closing her eyes for a moment before looking at him. 'Sorry, Remus. That was uncalled for.'

Remus felt a little stung, but pushed his hurt aside. 'Well, I already know a little,' he said quietly. 'Feel like talking to a perfect stranger about it?'

She glanced at him, recognising her own words. She felt a smile twitch at her mouth and leaned back in the chair.

'Only with strangers who buy me a drink first,' she said, staring at him.

He smiled and begrudgingly stood up, walking over to his desk and pulling out a bottle of mead. 'I do owe you a couple of drinks I suppose,' he said, grabbing two glasses and sitting back down.

'Don't let it get around that I give out mead during detentions, though,' he said lightly, pouring the drinks. 'I can't afford to provide alcohol for all the underage students.'

Jess smiled and took the drink, murmuring her thanks. She took a sip and looked at the fire. Remus put the bottle down and watched her over the top of his glass as he drank.

'She is beautiful,' he thought, his body stirring as she crossed her legs.

His eyes fell lower and he suddenly recalled the taste of her on his tongue, and the taste of him on hers. He shook his head a little to rid himself of the highly inappropriate thoughts, which was easier than ridding himself of the highly inappropriate hard on he now was sporting. He leaned back in the chair.

'Well,' he said softly. 'I'm ready for a long story.'

The corner of Jess' mouth lifted momentarily then she looked at him. 'How did you become a werewolf?' she asked.

Remus blinked but answered, 'I was bitten, when I was very small. I don't really know what it's like to not be what I am.'

She nodded, then looked back at the fire. 'My brother was eighteen when he was bitten,' she said quietly. 'He was drunk, high too probably, mucking around with a friend at his farm on the holidays. They had gone for a walk through the fields and he was attacked.'

She sighed and took another drink. 'It was a full moon. He, the werewolf, was fully transformed. Mike tried to fight him off; to outrun him, but he didn't stand a chance. He was alive when they found him, but when my parents doscovered what had happened, they told everyone he'd died.' She bit her trembling lip, then took another drink.

'They were so ashamed of him,' she spat, her nose wrinkling in disgust for the people who called themselves her parents. 'They bought him home in secret after his 'funeral' and locked him up, even when he wasn't transformed. He was…scarred badly in the attack and they didn't want anyone to see him.'

Remus frowned, but tried to hide his anger. 'I was in my Sixth year when it happened,' she said, her voice a little shaky now. 'During a transformation, he got out of the room. Busted the door down and killed them both.'

Remus saw her face twitching as she tried not to show him she was upset. He moved to crouch in front of her.

'Its alright to be upset,' he said. 'Losing your parents so young must have been so difficult…' But she shook her head.

'No,' she said her voice firm. 'I'm upset that Michael had to suffer through this. That he had to live with what he'd done, that he had to endure Azkaban; that, for some reason, he felt guilty enough about killing them that he killed himself. I'm not upset about my parent's deaths - they deserved everything they got.'

Remus was shocked by the bitterness in her voice.

'I know that sounds harsh,' she said, seeing his face. 'But you don't know what they were like, Remus.' He frowned then leaned over, dragging his chair closer to hers.

'Dumbledore said your father gave you a bit of a hard time,' he said and she let out a ironic laugh.

'He beat us,' she said bitterly. 'Michael first, then when he hit back one day, he started on me. Mike did his best to try and protect me, but he couldn't be around all the time.'

Jess stared at him, thinking she may as well tell him everything.

'My mother knew he was doing it, but looked the other way. Didn't want to give up her lifestyle. And she was worse than he was…not physically, but emotionally torturing us. She'd just chip away at our self esteem and confidence until we had none left, and we both became pretty self destructive because of her.'

She closed her eyes, shame filling her as she remembered the person she used to be.

'Michael drank and did drugs to escape; I….' she paused, then looked down at her mead. 'I used sex to forget. Any interested guy and I was his.'

Jess held the glass tightly in her hand to try and stop her hand shaking. 'I lost my virginity at twelve. That's why I found you asking the other night so funny. I've probably been with more men since then than the average forty year old.' Her voice was filled with self loathing.

Remus frowned and reached out to hold her hand. 'You don't need to tell me all this, Jess,' he said softly. 'Not unless you want to.'

Jess nodded and frowned. 'I know,' she mumbled. 'But I've gone this far…'

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she continued. 'When Michael was sent to Azkaban three years ago, I went on a…bender. I woke up bleeding and bruised in a hotel room with two guys I didn't even recall meeting let alone sleeping with. They'd slipped something into my drink and we'd had what they called 'very rough sex'. They claimed I was a willing participant and, as I didn't remember a damn thing, I couldn't contradict them. They did things….things I _know_ I wouldn't have agreed to do. That was my wake up call, I guess,' she said with a shrug. 'I hadn't been with anyone since then. Until you that is. You made me… fall off the wagon.'

She laughed, but there was no humour in it. 'So, you spent the night with me to make yourself feel better? To forget?' he asked.

She looked at him. 'Why did you sleep with me?' she asked, looking at him curiously. 'To forget about your life and the girlfriend who dumped you?'

'No. That might have been the reason I was there but that's not why I ended up in bed with you. I've only ever had a one night stand once before, and I was pretty drunk and very young. I don't like them. They're usually so awkward. I slept with you because I was attracted to you and you were funny and….well, gorgeous. I like talking to you. I just really liked you,' he mumbled and Jess smiled.

'I liked you too, Remus and I wasn't sleeping with you to make myself feel better. The Firewhiskey was doing a pretty good job of that. I slept with you because you….you turned me on. Because you made me laugh. Because you were a nice guy.'

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth and looked at him before she said, 'You're the only man I've been with that I don't regret, Remus. I slept with you because I wanted _you_, not because I wanted you to make me feel better. First time that's ever happened.'

Remus ran his hand up her arm, feeling an ache in his chest as Jess looked down and realised she still had her mead. She lifted the glass to her lips and drank deeply, finishing the drink.

'It's not all aspects of defence that beat me,' she said with a frown. 'It's the ones that require strength of mind. In particular, the Patronus Charm and the Riddikulus charm.' She sighed. 'I just can't seem to find a strong happy memory, or find anything amusing about a Boggart that turns into my father.'

When she heard the tremor in her voice, Jess suddenly stood up and put the glass on the table.

'Detention over?' she asked, not waiting for his answer as she opened the door and left the room, unable to talk about her father any more and remain collected.

Remus watched her go then refilled his glass, drinking it slowly as he stared into the fire, debating with himself well into the night.

A week later, after his latest transformation, he approached her in the hall just before dinner. She was with two of her friends, but he couldn't wait to speak with her.

'Jessica, could you come and see me after dinner, please?' he said. 'I want to talk to you about the homework you handed in.'

Jess nodded, and Tracey looked at him with a smile. 'Are you feeling better now, Professor Lupin?' she asked with a flirtatious smile.

Remus looked a little taken aback but smiled. 'Fine, thank you Tracey,' he said, then looked back at Jess.

'About eight o'clock in my office, Jessica,' he said before he walked away.

'He's got a nice bum,' Karen whispered as she and Tracey watched him walk away. Jess turned her head, her gaze also falling to his ass.

'Mmm,' she murmured, recalling squeezing that ass as she begged him to push himself into her. An ache began in her groin and she frowned.

'Come on,' she said, 'I'm hungry.'

She had a quick shower then made her way to Remus' office. Jess knew damn well her homework assignment had been perfect, so she imagined he wanted to continue their conversation of last week. Knocking lightly on the door, she heard no answer. It was slightly ajar so she pushed it open, catching him putting his shirt on.

'Whoops,' she said, smiling a little as she tried to ignore the rush of heat that ran over her skin.

He spun around and grinned. 'Sorry,' he said, pulling his shirt down properly. 'I just got out of the shower. You're a little early.'

Jess nodded in agreement, clearing her throat softly.

'Come in,' he said, walking over to her and shutting the door behind her. 'I want to talk about that problem. Sorry it's taken so long for me to get back to you.'

She walked over to the fire and held her hands up in front of it. The castle was cold and draughty. Remus found himself watching her standing there, the flames throwing shadows onto her face.

'Gorgeous,' he thought to himself. 'She's just breathtaking.'

Warmth that had nothing to do with the fire spread through him then he shook himself, moving to his small kitchenette. Jess looked over at him, seeing the tiredness in his face.

'How _did_ your transformation go this month?' she asked with a small frown.

'I'm fine,' he said with a smile, feeling a little thrill when he heard the concern in her voice. 'The Wolfsbane potion makes it a lot easier.' He handed her a bottle of Butterbeer, opening another for himself.

'I'm going to tutor you,' he said with a smile. 'We'll work specifically on those spells you have the most trouble with in a safe environment so you can get some experience before doing them in class.'

Jess stared at him for a few moments, then lifted her bottle to her mouth. 'Do you think that's a good idea?' she said lightly.

'I don't know,' he admitted, wondering the same thing. 'Probably not, but I won't let you fail.' He sat on the arm of his chair, taking a drink of his Butterbeer.

Every time she was this close to him he realised how very badly he wanted her but so far he had been managing to restrain himself. But put them in a room alone together too often….

'You could try being a fucking adult, Remus,' he told himself. 'And exercise some self control.'

Jess sighed then smiled. 'I don't really have much choice, do I?' she said wearily. 'I have to pass my NEWT exam. I want this job.'

Remus looked closely at her. 'Dumbledore told me you want to work at the Ministry,' he said quietly. 'That you want to improve the laws against magical creatures.'

Jess looked a little surprised but nodded. 'I do,' she said.

Remus stood up and moved towards her, standing close. 'When I told you what I was, why the hell didn't you run a mile?' he asked softly. 'Your brother's life was ruined by someone like me. You should hate me; people like me.'

Jess frowned. 'I did,' she admitted quietly. 'For a long time, I did. When Mike came home, I was terrified. I thought the bite would change who he was, but it didn't. He was angrier, resentful at first, but he was still the same person I'd grown up with. Still the same person who tried to shield me; tried to take my beatings for me.'

She frowned and chewed on the inside of her mouth for a moment. 'I tried to hate the man who'd bit him, but the more I read, and the more time I spent with Mike, the more I understood that the man who bit him had as little control over his condition as my brother did. How could I hate him, and not hate my brother? Hate the sin, not the sinner, Remus.'

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. 'I loved my brother,' she whispered, blinking to try and stop the tears falling. 'He didn't do anything to deserve what happened to him and he couldn't help what he turned into each month. The way our parents treated him…I wasn't ashamed of him. He was the kindest, gentlest person….'

Her now strained voice failed her and she lowered her head, running a hand over her face. Remus couldn't stop himself. He reached out and ran a hand over her head then pulled her gently to his chest. Her arms moved around him as she pressed her face into his shirt, trying not to cry.

'It's ok, Jess,' he said gently, arms around her now. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her temple.

She looked up and swiped at her tears. 'Sorry,' she mumbled, and he smiled.

'Don't be ridiculous,' he said softly, cupping her face.

He bent his head and kissed her damp cheek, knowing he shouldn't but seemingly unable to stop himself. Jess closed her eyes as the touch of his lips made her knees tremble.

'Remus,' she whispered warningly and the sound of her voice saying his name made all of his common sense disappear.

'Jess,' he whispered back then his lips met hers, kissing her gently.

Heat surged through them both and the kiss deepened quickly, their mouths moving slowly, tenderly on each other. Eventually, they pulled away, breathless and unbearably aroused. Remus rested his head against Jess', breathing fast.

'I shouldn't have done that,' he whispered, his voice rough with desire.

'No,' she agreed, trying to catch her own breath.

'You should go, Jess,' he said, lifting his head. 'Before we do something else we'll regret.'

Jess pulled away from him and frowned. She moved to the doorway then stopped, looking over her shoulder.

'I don't regret anything that's happened between us, Remus,' she said quietly, hurt in her eyes and voice. 'And I'm very sorry that you do.'

She walked out the door, closing it softly behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**How long can they resist? (come on - how long could you resist Remus?)**

**WARNING: SEX! **

Chapter Five

Jess avoided him for the next week, running out of class quickly at the end of each lesson. Remus didn't want to make a big deal of asking her to stay behind, not wanting to draw attention to how desperate he was to talk to her; to apologise to her for his thoughtless remark. She was incredibly polite when he called on her or saw her in the halls, not giving him any reason to give her a fake detention. It wasn't until he found a Boggart in his desk that he threw caution to the wind to talk to her - concerned by her reaction if he just sprung it on her.

He was waiting in the door way greeting the students as they walked in for his last class of the day. He pulled her aside, holding her homework in his hand as a decoy.

'We're going to be working on Boggart's today,' he said quietly, seeing her startled face.

'Oh,' she whispered, her face paling a little. 'Um, alright. Thanks for warning me.'

She stepped away and he took her arm, pulling her gently back, not seeing Karen watching him as she walked into the classroom, waiting beside the door for Jess.

'I'm really sorry about the other night, Jess,' he whispered, needing her to know he hadn't meant it - even risking the other students overhearing in his desperation. 'I didn't mean it to come out like that. I don't regret anything that has happened between us either.'

Jess felt her breathing pick up as he gazed at her intensely, then turned to see the some of the other students coming up the hall and said, 'This isn't really the time or place, is it?' He blinked a couple of times then nodded, frowning.

'Are you going to be alright to do this?' he asked, his face concerned. 'The Boggart…I don't mind if you go off sick.'

Jess gritted her jaw and tugged her arm out of his grasp. 'I'll be fine,' she said and walked into the classroom, Karen following her with a curious look at Remus.

'What's going on?' she asked Jess as they sat down.

'Sorry?' she said, distractedly.

'You and Professor Lupin,' Karen said softly and Jess' head spun around.

'What?' she said, forcing a laugh out.

'You both looked a bit intense just then,' she said, looking over at Remus. 'What were you talking about?'

Jess stared at her, thinking fast. 'My homework,' she lied swiftly. 'He said I didn't get an Outstanding and I asked him to look at it again. He didn't want to so I got a little…mouthy and he told me off. Well, as much as Lupin tells you off.'

Karen looked mollified and turned to her textbook, not seeing the relieved look on Jess' face.

'Right everyone. Books away and wands out,' Remus said as the last student sat down. 'Follow me please.'

He walked up the stairs to his private rooms and, with a surprised murmur running through the group, the students followed. They stopped in front of his desk and looked at him.

'A Boggart moved into my drawer yesterday,' he said, pointing his wand at the now shaking desk. 'They're running rampant over the castle these days. My third years just got rid of one from the staff room the other day. I want you all to have a go at the spell - Riddikulus. Do you all remember this from your Third or Fourth year?'

He saw them nod. 'Right, well you'll probably have to do this on your NEWT exam so let's be serious about this.' He glanced over at Jess quickly then called out, 'One line please.'

They scrambled to get in line, Jess moving towards the end. She watched as the other students fears appeared: snakes, spiders, dementors, hags, severed limbs; the usual assortment of irrational fears. As her turn drew near, she wished she'd taken Remus up on his offer to let her go off class sick - she certainly felt sick now. She saw him watching her as she got closer to the front of the line. It was her turn next and as she stepped up, she saw him nod and smile.

'Wand up, Jess,' he said quietly. 'Remember the spell.'

She moved closer and the Boggart swirled, changing into a tall, black haired man who looked angry. Jess closed her eyes, trying to think of how to make him funny and tried the spell. It didn't work, and her Boggart father was starting to raise his hand, looking at her with loathing on his face. She took an involuntary step back, and when Remus saw the fear in her eyes, he stepped forward. The shape shifter twisted again, changing into a full moon before Remus pointed his wand at it and it changed into a balloon, then with another swish of his wand, sent it back into his drawer.

The students clapped and Remus smiled quickly at them. 'Right,' he said hastily, looking at his watch. 'Homework. Write me an essay explaining what a Boggart is, the theory behind the spell and why it takes strength of mind to get rid of them. Alright, take an early mark. Have a good evening.'

He looked at Jess and she nodded, knowing he wanted her to stay behind. She stayed in the room as the others moved down the stairs, sinking down onto a chair as her shaking legs gave way. Remus noticed some of the students giving her curious glances - it had been an unusual image for a Boggart, and her inability to defeat it had surprised them. He shooed them out of the room but once downstairs in the classroom, Karen stopped him.

'Where's Jess?' she asked and he looked at her, startled by her blunt tone.

'I've asked her to stay behind to talk about what happened up there just then,' he replied, seeing her suspicious look. 'Karen, she's having problems with some of the spells as you probably saw just now. Jess and I have already discussed the possibility of me giving her some extra tutoring to try and get her through exams. She's been resisting it, but I think now she might change her mind.'

'Why couldn't she get rid of the Boggart?' Karen asked, a frown on her face. 'Who was that man? Why was she so frightened of him?'

Remus frowned as well and shook his head. 'That isn't my story to tell, Karen,' he said quietly. 'It's up to Jess if she wants to answer those questions. If she doesn't want to talk about it though, please respect that.'

Karen stared at him, a shrewd look on her face. 'But _you_ know?' she said. 'She told _you_?'

'I'm her teacher, Karen,' he said firmly. 'I'm aware of Jess' previous marks in this subject and we have discussed the reasons for them. I'm trying to help her pass her Defence NEWT.'

Karen nodded, looking concerned now as she said, 'So, you're going to tutor her?'

He nodded. 'I'm hoping she'll realise she needs some extra help now and put her pride aside. It'd be helpful if you could give her some support as well. You know, help her practice the spells she's having trouble with. I'm giving extra tutorials to a few students, and I can't spend the time with her that she needs.'

Karen looked a bit surprised but nodded. 'Of course I will,' she said. 'Should I wait for her?'

'No,' Remus said. 'I think she's a bit upset. I'll give her a drink and sort her out. Thank you, Karen. She's lucky to have a good friend to look out for her.' He patted her shoulder and she left the room.

Remus sighed then walked up the stairs, seeing Jess sitting with her head in her hands. 'Jess,' he said, shutting the door behind him. He moved quickly and crouched in front of her.

'You still offering that tutoring?' she asked, her voice muffled.

He took her hands in his, pulling them away from her face. She lifted her head and he saw the frustration in her face.

'You're letting him control you,' he said softly, holding her hands in his. 'He turned you into someone you didn't like when he was alive, but you've changed; you got your life together, and you've done a great job, Jess. You're a wonderful woman, and you're strong. But you still fear him. Even in death, he frightens you. So he's still got control. He's still winning'

Jess frowned, staring at him. She hadn't thought about it that way. 'He is, isn't he?' she whispered. 'He's still has this hold over me. He makes me feel….weak, helpless, small. That's how I need to see him, isn't it? As powerless as he made me feel?.'

He nodded and squeezed her hands, pulling her to her feet. 'That's exactly what you need to do,' he said. 'Come on. Let's try again.' She looked reluctant and he put his hands to her face.

'I'll be here with you, Jess, and I'll protect you,' he said gently. 'I won't let him hurt you anymore.'

She stared at him then nodded. 'Just give me a few minutes,' she asked, closing her eyes and trying to imagine exactly how to change the image of her father into something unthreatening.

Eventually, she moved to stand in front of his desk and Remus pointed his wand at the drawer. 'Ready?' he asked, seeing her nod.

He let the Boggart out then stood back as Jess stepped forward. It swirled and once again, her father appeared. She stepped back again, raising her wand then lowering it as she lost her nerve. Remus stepped forward, the Boggart changing into a full moon.

'Jess,' Remus said encouragingly. 'I know you can do it. He's a coward, honey. You're not.'

Jess looked at him and felt stronger seeing the confidence he had in her. He stepped back again when he saw her nod, and the Boggart turned back into that angry middle aged man.

Turning back to the Boggart, she stared at her father, really looking at him this time. He wasn't as tall as she remembered and didn't look as frightening. She could see Remus behind him, watching intently and suddenly knew that he'd never let this man hurt her again.

She raised her wand and smiled as she cast the spell. The Boggart changed and all of a sudden she saw a baby sitting on the floor in front of her. She looked at Remus who was grinning. He pointed his wand at it and sent it back into the drawer, slamming it shut.

'Perfect,' he said, moving over to her and hugging her tight. 'Didn't I say you could do it?'

Jess hugged him back then pulled out of his embrace, stepping back. 'Thank you,' she said, her voice a little formal as she kept some distance between them. 'I think I do need that tutoring though.'

Remus frowned when she pulled away, but understood why she had. He gave her a smile and nodded.

'How about Wednesday and Saturday nights?' he said. 'We can talk about the spells you're having trouble with and try and give you some time to practice and get it right.' Jess nodded and smiled. 'Well, as long as you don't mind me cancelling Saturday's if I've got a hot date with one of the barely of age boys around here,' she teased. 'Thank you, Remus…Professor Lupin.' She turned to leave.

'Jess,' he said, not wanting her to go, but when she turned back he couldn't think of a legitimate reason to ask her to stay.

'Nothing. It's fine,' he said, shaking his head. 'See you Saturday.'

When she left, he sank down onto the chair next to him and put his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes.

'God,' he breathed. The more he saw her, the more he wanted her. And the more time he spent with her, the harder it was not to act on that need.

'This is a very bad idea,' he mumbled.

He stood up and grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey, pouring himself a liquid dinner. He had been shaken by the thought of Jess on a date and the unbidden images of some other man putting his hands on her made him as jealous as hell. Pacing now, he drank and argued with himself about her.

'She's a student,' his common sense told him, but just as quickly, another voice said, 'She's twenty. She's an adult and able to make adult choices.'

'Not while she's here; not while you're her teacher,' the first voice retorted.

He sighed. Maybe he should talk to Dumbledore; tell him about what happened and talk to him about the possibility of pursuing a relationship with Jess. But almost before the thought materialised, he disregarded it. He knew damn well what Albus would say if he told him.

'Keep your hands off the students, no matter how old they are,' he mumbled, then took another drink of Firewhiskey.

'This is just great,' he thought irritably. 'I finally meet a woman I like and who likes me, and we are fantastic together, and I can't touch her.'

_MTBMTBMTBMTB_

Their first few weeks of tutorials went well, Jess growing more confident and, once she began to overcome her fears, cast strong spells. She and Remus grew closer, spending some hours after they finished with their tutoring talking and gently flirting. As the lessons went on, the unresolved tension between the two of them was growing, and after every tutoring session, Remus told himself to make it their last. But he couldn't….wouldn't. He enjoyed her company and the fact he was going to bed frustrated and ridiculously aroused after each lesson just made him resent not being able to spend more time with the woman he was beginning to really care for. Jess was finding it difficult as well, recognising that she was beginning to develop deeper feelings for him, not to mention the fact her entire body ached after being in the same room as him.

Their last lesson for the term came the night before Christmas holidays. Both Jess and Remus had mixed feelings about the upcoming holidays. They were relieved in a way that they could have some space from each other, hoping the frustration would ease if they put some distance between them. But they were also not wanting to be apart - two weeks without a legitimate reason to spend time together sounded like forever.

'We might give a Patronus a try tonight,' Remus said, seeing Jess frown. 'You can do it, Jess. You didn't think you could beat the Boggart but you smashed it.'

Jess couldn't help her smile, but said, 'The Boggart was different. I didn't have to try and think of a happy memory. Remus, I…I don't have many happy memories - none that I can recall.'

Remus sat next to her on the arm of the chair. 'Nothing?' he asked, with a frown. 'What about really early memories?'

But she shook her head. 'Look,' she said, standing. 'I'll give it a try. Just give me a minute to try and think of something.'

Remus nodded and walked across the room, pouring two glasses of mead then handing one to her. She smiled her thanks, staring down into the glass, her brow creasing as she searched her mind for a time when she was happy.

'Alright,' she said a minute later. 'I'll give it a try.' She put her glass down and held up her wand.

'Expecto Patronum!' she said firmly. Nothing happened and she frowned.

'Try again,' he said. 'Sometimes it takes a few tries.'

Jess nodded and took a breath, casting the spell again. A little silver puff came out the end of the wand on the third try. Jess let out of growl of frustration and threw herself back onto the chair, grabbing the drink and taking a large gulp.

'That's not too bad,' Remus said, crouching in front of her.

She glared at him and said, 'It was pathetic, Remus.'

He smiled and shifted to sit on the other armchair. 'No, it was a good first attempt,' he argued and she shook her head.

'What memory did you use?' he asked, and she sighed.

'Mike and I went on holidays once with my aunt and cousins,' she said quietly. 'I was only about four years old, so I can't remember a lot but it was a good holiday. Guess it wasn't strong enough though.'

She stared down at the mead. 'This is good,' she commented, taking another sip. 'Better than the stuff Tom had…'

She stopped talking and took another drink, then stared into the glass again for a few moments. 'Can I try again?' she asked suddenly.

Remus was surprised but nodded. He watched as she stood up and held out her wand. Closing her eyes, she hesitated a moment then said, 'Expecto Patronum!'

A large silver cloud shot out of her wand, swirling into an indistinguishable form.

Remus grinned and stood up, surprised that she'd done it.

'Did I do it?' she asked, opening her eyes.

Remus laughed and nodded. 'Yes,' he said happily. 'Try again. You almost made a Corporeal Patronus.'

He moved so he was standing across from her with a better view. She stared at him for a moment then tried the spell again. The same silver cloud shot out and they could just make out a large four legged animal before it disappeared. Jess' smile lit up her face and she laughed.

'I did it,' she said, disbelievingly.

'Yes, you did,' he agreed and was surprised, but pleased when she hugged him tight. The touch of her body against his made his knees weak, and he put his arms around her quickly, hugging her back.

'Thank you,' she said excitedly, then she pulled away abruptly, realising what she'd done.

Sitting back down, she raised the glass and finished her drink. Remus copied her and they took a moment to reign themselves in a little, trying to ignore how strongly their bodies had reacted to each other.

'What are your plans for the holidays?' he asked, pouring himself another drink and offering her one.

She nodded and held out her glass then said, 'Study, I guess,' she said with a shrug. 'I'm staying at the castle so I'll have plenty of time.'

She took a long drink of the mead and looked over at him. 'What are you doing?' she asked. 'Setting up some hot dates, sir?'

He laughed and the ache that Jess had been feeling all night increased. 'Yeah,' he said, raising his eyebrows. 'I have a transformation on Christmas Eve: the women are lining up.' He smiled then sighed. 'The potion makes it bearable but it's still so disruptive.'

Jess nodded and smiled sympathetically at him. He watched her sip her drink and asked, 'What were you thinking of when you cast the Patronus?'

Jess seemed to choke a little on her drink and lowered it in a fit of coughing.

'You alright?' Remus asked in concern and she nodded, the coughing easing.

'It's getting late. I should go,' she said, putting the glass down and standing up. 'Thank you for your help, Remus. Have a nice holiday.'

Remus jumped up and held the door to stop her opening it. 'What memory did you use to cast the spell?' he asked again, curious now as to why she was avoiding the question and why she was slowly turning pink.

'Does it matter?' she asked then saw him nod. Jess sighed loudly and closed her eyes. 'The night we spent together,' she said, opening her eyes and staring at his chest. 'Happy now? I'm completely embarrassed.'

Remus bit his lip as his breathing sped up and lust surged through him, making his legs shake.

'What part of that night?' he asked, knowing how inappropriate it was but not giving a damn. He wanted to know what she was thinking about; whether it was the same things he'd been thinking about every day. Her eyes raised to his and he saw how dark they were now.

'The first time I tried I was thinking about tying you up,' she said softly, smiling a little. 'I'd never done that before and….it was fun.' Her face turned serious though as she looked up at him.

'The second time I was thinking about waking up with you next to me. It was really nice - to not wake up alone for a change.'

Remus stared at her for another moment then abruptly grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her fiercely. Jess didn't waste any time objecting - she wanted this as much as he did. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he pushed her against the door.

'I can't do this anymore, Jess' he whispered desperately as his fingers fumbled with his fly, his cock achingly hard already. 'I can't stay away from you.'

Jess moaned in agreement and helped push his pants down. Remus lifted her off her feet, and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he reached under her skirt and jerked hard on her underwear, ripping it off.

'I don't want to stay away from you. You do crazy things to me, Jess,' he mumbled into her neck as he pushed against her, sliding into her soft body.

She cried out as the sensation of him filling her nearly undid her immediately. 'God, I've wanted you so much,' she said then moaned as he thrust into her, pushing her hard against the door, making it rattle.

Remus groaned, knowing he didn't have too long until it was over. He'd been wanting this too much as well.

Less than a minute later, he was kissing Jess hard, swallowing her cries of pleasure as her release hit her forcefully. Her body clenched at his and he found his own end, pushing up deep into her as he let go and moaned her name loudly.

They shook as they stood there for a minute until Remus' legs couldn't hold them anymore.

'Hang on to me,' he mumbled and felt her legs tighten around him. He staggered until he reached his bed then fell backwards onto it, holding Jess tightly to him. Fumbling for his wand, he cast spells over them then flicked it at the door, casting Silencing spells and locking it.

'We really are very good at this,' she murmured, resting her head on his chest, hearing and feeling his laugh.

'If we weren't, we might not have our current problem,' he said quietly. Jess raised her head and looked at him.

'Did you mean what you said?' she asked with a frown. 'You don't want to stay away from each other anymore?'

Remus reached up and ran a hand over her head. 'I never did,' he admitted. 'It seems like we are just getting pushed together so much. It's got to be fate or something.'

'It was kind of working,' she said, giving him a way out if he wanted to. 'We could just stop the extra tutoring…'

Remus kissed her to stop the sensible words that he didn't want to hear. It was too late to go back now. He was lost.

'It was working in the sense that I had to jerk off every frigging night,' he mumbled against her lips. Jess grinned and said, 'You too?'

He moaned a little at the thought of her touching herself and he rolled them over, kissing her.

'Seeing you every day and not being able to touch you was driving me mad, Jess,' he said, running his hand down to grasp the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head, then quickly ridding himself of his own.

'How do we do this then?' she asked, arching up to allow him to reach around and unclip her bra.

'Well, I thought I might start here,' he teased, kissing her lips. 'Then I'll work my way down like so…'

His mouth moved down her throat, hearing her laugh. He pulled her bra completely off then his lips shifted to her nipple, circling it with his tongue and hurriedly kicking his pants off.

'Remus,' she said, moaning a little as he transferred his attention to the other breast. 'You know what I meant…Oh!'

He bit her nipple lightly and she cried out. Smiling, he pulled her skirt down over her hips and off.

'And then,' he continued, ignoring her words as he kissed her stomach, running his tongue over her skin. 'I was planning on an oral presentation.'

Remus heard her giggle then gasp as he found what he wanted. 'God!' she said loudly, her hips lifting off the bed.

He groaned against her and heard her swear. His tongue drove her to the edge then kept stroking her as she fell over. The taste and scent of her had him as hard as a rock again, and while she was still shaking, he shifted, entering her swiftly.

Hearing her gasp of surprise, he grinned and kissed her, withdrawing then pressing himself slowly into her again.

Jess grinned against his lips. 'Bet you can't keep that pace up for too long,' she said with a little giggle.

'Longer than you can,' he muttered, kissing her again. 'You're an impatient woman.'

'I'll take that dare,' she said, and he smiled, pulling out of her then slowly, torturously pushed himself back inside her, as deep as he could get.

He smiled when she groaned but gasped himself as he felt her inner muscles contracting around him, then releasing him. He groaned when she did it again, feeling like he might just explode right then.

'Where the hell did you learn to do that?' he said breathlessly.

'Do what?' she asked innocently.

He let out a breath of laughter and slowly moved inside her, her body tightening impossibly around him. 'Jesus,' he moaned.

'Give up?' she asked, but he shook his head, continuing to move as she continued to tighten herself around him.

Her breathing was getting ragged now and Remus could feel himself moving swiftly towards the end of his control. But this felt so good, neither wanted to stop. When Remus pushed her legs against her chest and moved slowly, pressing hard as he went deep into her, it was too much.

Jess felt a very different release creep up on her. It flowed through her as her body tensed and shuddered uncontrollably. She pressed herself harder against him and whispered, 'Oh my god,' unable to believe how wonderful this felt. It was as if they were melding; melting together.

It was intense and powerful and as Remus felt her pulsing around him, he couldn't hold back his own climax. A low moan escaped him and he rocked gently against her as he also felt a flood of pleasure rather than the usual explosion, spreading to every part of his body. It was the most incredible thing he'd ever felt, shaking him violently as he fought to be deeper inside her, resisting the urge to thrust harder and faster.

As their shaking decreased, he whispered, 'Who won?'

Jess grinned and said, 'I think we both did.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Come on you lot! Sex...lots of sex...**

**WARNING: Light bondage, SoloF, Oral (the numbers 6 and 9 are coming to me very strongly), Het sex. Enough to get you lot to review?**

**Thanks to those who have put fingers to keyboard - much appreciated.**

Chapter Six

Remus woke first the next day, smiling to himself when he felt Jess under his arm. His face was pressed against her head and he lay still for a few moments, inhaling the scent of her hair. He raised himself to his elbow, lying on his side watching her sleep. He felt no guilt; no regret for what had happened between them last night, even though he knew he probably should. Running his finger over her cheek gently, he marvelled at how soft her skin was. His body began to harden as he gazed at her, and he shifted to kiss her shoulder lightly then moved to press his lips to her jaw. Jess made a soft noise in her throat and turned her head towards him as she opened her eyes.

'Morning,' he said, smiling down at her. She covered a yawn with her hand and then smiled.

'Morning,' she echoed, kissing him lightly. She stretched and Remus felt heat run through him as the sheet slipped lower. His eyes fell and his breathing quickened. He pulled the sheet off her, groaning as he ran his hand over her stomach.

Jess saw his arousal and grinned. 'Again?' she asked, then pushed him over onto his back. 'You are insatiable, Remus Lupin.'

He laughed as she straddled him and kissed him, softly at first then letting it grow. She moved slowly on him as they kissed, then faster until she bit his lip and cried out, Remus quickly following her, his body arching up into hers as he moaned her name.

'Jesus, woman,' he said in a harsh whisper, holding her close to him. 'I could definitely get used to waking up with you.'

She smiled and kissed him again. They lay together quietly for a while, Remus stroking his hands lightly over her bare back, raising goose bumps over her skin.

'I should get back to my room,' Jess said, lifting her head. Remus tightened his grip on her.

'It's the first day of the holidays,' he complained. 'Everyone is going home. They won't miss you.' Jess laughed and slid off him, breaking with some difficulty out of his embrace.

'I can tell you weren't a Ravenclaw,' she said, repairing her torn knickers with her wand then pulling them on. 'They notice everything.'

He rolled over and watched her dress, admiring her curves in a way that made Jess hot. 'Will you stop?' she said with a small smile, shaking her head as she pulled on her bra.

'No,' he said, smiling at her. 'Come back to bed.'

She shook her head, quickly yanking her skirt up. 'No,' she said firmly. 'It's nearly eight o'clock. We're taking a chance with me sneaking out this late.'

Remus looked disappointed and she sat down after she pulled her shirt back on. 'Remus, what will happen if we get caught?' she asked and he looked resigned.

'I'll get the sack,' he said wearily.

Jess gave him a sad, closed mouth smile and stroked his hair as she said, 'Exactly. We have to be careful if we want to do this.'

Remus frowned then sat up. 'After my transformation on Christmas Eve, come to my house,' he said suddenly. 'There are plenty of teachers staying here; I don't really need to. We can stay for the holidays and spend some time together without worrying about this crap.'

Jess looked at him for a moment then smiled. 'I'd like that,' she said quietly. He smiled at her and leaned over, kissing her softly.

'Are you coming back later?' he asked, smiling when she nodded.

'Try and stop me,' she said, standing up and walking over to the door. 'I remember you waking me at two o'clock this morning and promising me just about anything if I did what you asked. I intend to collect.'

He laughed and she left, closing the door behind her.

There was no one in the corridor when she slipped out of his room, and Karen and the other Seventh Year girls had left already. Professor Dumbledore smiled when she entered the Dining Hall.

'Jessica,' he called, waving her to the table. 'Come. Sit.' She looked a little unsure but sat at one of the two spare seats.

'It's silly to keep all of the tables when there are so few of us here. Have you met Harry, Hermione and Ron?'

Jess shook her head and smiled at the younger students. She filled her plate, her activities last night had given her an appetite. She had just swallowed her first mouthful when Remus appeared, looking a little startled at the seating arrangements, but quickly taking the vacant seat next to Jess.

'Good morning, everyone,' he said mildly, smiling around the table. Jess felt his hand on her knee and jumped a little, jerking her leg so his hand fell off. She saw a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth as he reached for the bacon.

'Are you staying for the holidays, Jessica?' Dumbledore asked and she looked up at him. 'For a day or two, Sir,' she answered, feeling Remus' leg brush against hers. 'Then I've been invited to a friends' house. I haven't decided if I'm going yet.'

He nodded and Jess glanced over at Remus, frowning at him. He smiled, quickly shoving some food in his mouth to hide it, but behaved for the rest of the meal, having gotten her message.

* * *

When they left the Hall, Harry grabbed Remus' attention, while Jess walked up to her room. Remus caught up with her, looking around then dragging her behind a tapestry, kissing her hard.

'You want to be sacked, don't you?' she whispered when he let her go. He chuckled softly.

'There are about ten people left in the entire castle, Jess,' he mumbled. 'It's unlikely we'll be caught.'

His mouth moved to her neck and she let her head fall back. 'Alright, but not here,' she said suddenly, a mischievous smile creeping across her face.

She stuck her head out, then waved at him to follow. They both moved along the corridor quickly, a safe distance between them.

'My room is in the opposite direction,' he muttered, looking around.

'Yes, but mine is closer this time,' she said quietly, reaching the Ravenclaw common room.

His mouth dropped as she gave the password, and opened the door for him. 'Jess,' he hissed. 'We can't.'

'I'm the only Ravenclaw staying here for the break,' she said. 'You're giving that private tutoring session Dumbledore asked you to give me, right?'

His eyes closed as his better judgement fought the wave of lust that had overtaken him at the thought of having her in such an inappropriate place.

'Fuck! I am a weak, weak man,' he mumbled before slipping into the common room to the sound of her laughter.

She led the way up the stairs to her room, locking the door behind her. Remus grabbed her, incredibly aroused now, but she pushed him away.

'Nope,' she said. 'Not yet.' She indicated a bed off to his right. 'That one's mine. Make yourself comfortable.'

She disappeared into the bathroom and Remus sat on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. He was lying on the bed in his boxers when she appeared again, dressed in her school uniform skirt, shirt and tie. His breath caught, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. She'd hiked the skirt up so it finished mid thigh, the shirt was partly unbuttoned and the tie was loose. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, and he wanted her right now.

'You are unbelievably hot,' he said, sitting up. Despite himself, he had often watched her in her uniform, imagining having her with that skirt pulled up around her waist, bent over his desk.

'I've seen you eyeing off the girls in their short skirts,' she teased, flicking her skirt so it lifted a little, revealing more of her legs.

'Girls don't do anything for me, Jess,' he corrected, a gleam in his eye as he gazed at the three undone buttons at the top of her shirt. 'But you…you are all woman, and you do insane things to me - especially in that outfit.'

Jess grinned and crawled onto the bed, waving her wand and sealing the curtains, also casting a Silencing Spell - just in case. She crawled across the bed, pushing him over and straddling him, raising her skirt so it bunched around the top of her thighs, giving him a look at her white plain knickers. The innocent knickers turned him on more than anything lacy lingerie he'd ever seen and he raised his hands to her breasts.

She slapped his hands off her. 'Uh, uh,' she said, her voice higher and more breathy than usual. 'Professor Lupin, you shouldn't be touching me there.' He let out a loud breath and grinned.

'Did you know, sir,' she continued, looking at him through wide eyes. 'That I have a bit of a crush on you?' His grin widened and he shook his head.

'I do,' she said, biting her lip. She pointed her wand at him and he felt the scarves wrap around his wrists again.

'Jess,' he said in amusement, but she shook her head, flicking her wand and binding his legs as well, then Vanishing his underwear.

'My goodness,' she whispered, gazing at his erection. 'Do you like me, Professor?' He laughed now and she couldn't help a smile.

'I like you, Professor Lupin,' she said, her eyes darkening now as she ran her hand down between her breasts. 'I feel….hot when I think about you.'

Her hands moved to unbutton her blouse, parting the sides to reveal her virginal, white bra. 'When I'm in my bed at night, I think about you…and I ache,' she said softly, not taking her eyes off him.

Remus too had his eyes fixed on her, his smile gone now and breath coming quicker. 'Down here,' she said, running her hand under her skirt, lifting it so he could see her run her finger over the front of her panties. 'And it won't go away until I touch myself.'

Remus' jaw dropped and his body surged, so aroused now it almost hurt. Her hands raised to her breasts, pulling down the cups of her bra to circle her nipples with the tips of her fingers.

'I do this, imagining they're your fingers touching me,' she whispered, biting back a smile when she saw him fight against the binds around his wrists.

She ran her hands down to her legs, running them up her thighs until they were in between her legs, hearing him moan.

'Then I have to touch myself here,' she told him, pulling her skirt up, then let him watch her slide her fingers into her knickers.

'Fuck, Jess,' he groaned, yanking hard against the scarves binding his hands.

'Yes,' she said quickly. 'that's what I imagine you are doing when I touch myself, Professor. Fucking me.'

Jess moved her fingers, closing her eyes as she bought herself closer to completion.

'Jess, please,' he begged, arching himself off the bed.

'I pretend it's your tongue touching me,' she moaned, biting her lip now. 'And I pretend that you are in my mouth, and I can almost taste you.'

Remus squeezed his eyes shut, half in pain, half in arousal as he fought not to come just watching and listening to her. Jess quickly spun around, so her ass was near his face. He could smell her arousal and thought he might just die if she didn't let him taste her. Fortunately, that was her plan. She quickly pulled her knickers off, letting him see her properly now, moving her fingers over herself. When she heard his curse and saw his hips jerk, her body tensed. She stopped her fingers movement, knowing she was very close.

'I wonder what it would be like to have your tongue on me instead of my fingers,' she said, pushing her hips back towards his face.

Remus smiled then ran his tongue over her, moaning when he felt how wet she was. She moved again, this time spreading her legs further and lowering herself to his face. As his tongue moved inside her, fucking her, her mouth found him, making him cry out into her. Jess made a noise in her throat, and pushed herself back harder, Remus taking the hint and stroked his tongue over her, circling her clit then flicking it hard. Her fingers moved to help him access what he needed and he thrust his hips up, knowing that he was finished.

'Fuck, Jess,' he cried. 'I can't wait.' He pushed up hard into her mouth as he let go, his release making him arch right off the bed.

As he came down, he became aware of her touching herself and added his tongue again, only taking a few seconds to make her shatter and grind herself down onto him. She threw herself down onto the bed next to him, waving the wand at his restraints and making them disappear.

Remus lay still for a few seconds, catching his breath, then he rolled over and came to rest on top of her. He looked down at her for a moment, then lowered his head and kissed her, deepening it quickly. His tongue ran gently over her lip and teased her until she moaned and grasped his head. He continued until they were both breathless and Jess felt weak.

'Thank you, Jess,' he whispered, looking down at her, stroking her hair. 'That was amazing.'

She smiled and said, 'Anytime, honey.' She blushed and shut her eyes in embarrassment when she realised what she'd said, but he grinned.

'Honey, huh?' he said with a little laugh.

'Sorry,' she said, looking away but he turned her face back to him.

'I like you calling me honey,' he told her softly, running a finger down her cheek. 'I really like it.'

Jess smiled, but it soon faded as Remus continued to touch her face lightly, as if he was afraid he'd break her.

'Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?' he said, tracing a thumb over her lips. She shook her head and he smiled faintly.

I should have,' he murmured softly, running his finger down her face. 'You are. So very beautiful, Jess.'

At his words, Jess felt an ache in her chest that she'd never felt before. The way he was looking at her made her feel scared, but incredibly happy all at once and it unnerved her. Remus, too, was realising that he had come to care for her in a way that he hadn't cared for another woman in a very long time. The moment was becoming too intense so he smiled and kissed her again.

'And you, my beautiful Jess,' he groaned, rolling off her. 'Have buggered me for the day.'

Jess laughed and moved to lie beside him, sliding under the bed covers. 'Buggered myself as well,' she said with a yawn.

She rolled onto her side, then felt him climb under the sheets as well, curling his body into hers, pressing against her back.

'You feel good,' she murmured, closing her eyes.

He mumbled, 'So do you,', sleep already beginning to take hold on him.

* * *

Two hours later, Jess opened her eyes, looking straight into Remus' bare chest. She'd shifted in her sleep, rolling into his arms, head against his chest. Lying there, she felt safe and protected in a way she'd never felt before. She could feel him stroking her hair and she kissed his chest.

'Hi,' he said, looking down at her. 'I didn't know you were awake.'

He bent his head and kissed her, making her smile. 'Did you sleep?' she asked, stretching. Remus nodded, and yawned. 'I did,' he confirmed. 'But I've been up for a little while. Literally.'

He smiled smugly and Jess laughed. 'Well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait,' she said, catching sight of the time. 'With so few people in the castle, I think it'll be noticed if both of us miss lunch.'

He groaned, making her laugh again as she rolled out of bed. 'Come on, gorgeous,' she said, smacking his leg then stripping out of her uniform quickly.

Remus smiled, watching her as a warmth spread through him. And as aroused as he now was, he knew that had nothing to do with the way he was feeling. He sighed and sat up, shifting off the bed.

'Wow,' she said, looking him over and feeling heat rise in her when she saw his erection jutting away from his body. 'You do have a bit of a problem, don't you?'

He grinned and looked down as well. 'I did tell you,' he said, stopping when he saw her walking towards him, wearing only the plain white bra and knickers.

'This is probably the only time I'll tell you to hurry up, alright?' she said with a smile as she grasped him.

'Jess, you don't have to…' he began but when she pushed him back onto the bed, he stopped talking.

'Can't have you going to lunch like that,' she murmured then stripped off her knickers.

Remus let out a sharp breath as she crawled over the top of him and sank down.

'Fuck!' he moaned as she moved hard and fast on him.

'God, you don't have to do a damn thing to get me going,' she whispered. 'You only have to be in the same room and I'm ready.'

Remus grabbed her as he sat up and rolled them over so Jess was under him. He thrust hard into her and Jess moaned loudly.

'I want you so badly, Jess,' Remus said, feeling her beginning to shake. 'I think about you all the time. I want you all the time.'

He heard her cry out and she tightened on him as he also lost control, pushing his body deep into hers, trying not to yell out her name as they exploded together.

Several seconds later, Jess had just about caught her breath then wriggled out from under him and sat up, smiling. 'Better?' she asked.

He nodded, unable to string a sentence together.

'Here,' she said, grinning. She tossed him his clothes and stood up. 'Get dressed.'

He did quickly then, as they moved towards the door, he grabbed her and spun her around. Kissing her hard, he held her tight to him.

"What's that for?' she asked breathlessly when he let her go.

'Because you're fantastic?' he said and Jess giggled.

'Because you like getting head from a woman dressed as a school girl more like,' she retorted, turning before he pulled her back to him.

'Ok, I'm not going to pretend that I don't enjoy your enthusiasm for that particular task,' he said with a smile. 'But you are fantastic, Jess. You are funny and sweet and sexy as hell.' He leaned down and kissed her again. 'And I really do care very much for you.'

Jess blinked and stared at him as though she didn't quite believe him. 'I care about you as well, Remus,' she said quietly. 'Oh, and I've never been shy about that particular task, but you're the first man I've enjoyed doing it to, and the only man I've ever let come in my mouth.'

She kissed him quickly, not seeing the strange look in his eyes. 'We should go.'

Jess pulled out of his embrace and unlocked the door, poking her head out. They left the common room, talking quietly on the way to lunch, Remus going in first, Jess following ten minutes later. A few of the other teachers were eating and Jess got into a discussion with Professor McGonagall about her Transfiguration class, trying hard not to look over at Remus, who was sitting alongside the Headmaster. Remus was also forcing himself not to stare at Jess, but suspected he'd failed when he caught the Headmaster frowning at him.

Walking out after lunch, he fell back to talk to her. 'We should keep some distance from each other this afternoon,' he said quietly. 'I think Albus suspects something.'

She nodded and said, 'Do you still want me to come and see you after dinner?'

Remus nodded this time and smiled at her. 'See you later,' he said.

She mouthed, 'Bye' at him and walked towards Ravenclaw tower. Remus spent the afternoon marking assignments, while Jess studied and finished her own work, both of them frustrated that they had to go through this charade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow - Massive thank you to DIVA for your incredible review. I nearly cried you were so kind. Glad you're enjoying it and look forward to more feedback. Put this chappie up at nearly midnight just for you.**

**Remus does something special for Jess - AWWWW! Don't we wish we had one like him?**

**WARNING: Talking about feelings in this one...but sex before and after to make up for it!**

Chapter Seven

'Hello, Jessica,' Remus said, sitting next to her several hours later at dinner.

'Hi, Professor Lupin,' she said, giving him a closed mouth smile then looking down at her food. Harry and Ron entered the hall and sat near them, chattering away.

'You alright?' he asked her softly under the cover of the boy's talking. He saw her nod, but wasn't convinced. Remus slid his hand over to Jess' knee and squeezed a little before removing it. He saw the corner of her mouth turn up and his concern eased slightly.

They all chatted throughout dinner, Jess spending some time talking with Hermione. She seemed unlike herself, quiet and a little withdrawn, poking at her food. He could see her preoccupation and wanted to help her, frustrated that he couldn't talk properly to her to find out what was bothering her. Then he had an idea of how he could help get her mind off whatever was worrying her, and he smiled to himself. After dinner as they were walking out of the hall, Remus caught her eye and mouthed, 'One hour,' and saw her almost indiscernible nod.

Just over an hour later, after she showered and changed, Jess slipped into the defence classroom and walked up the stairs to Remus' private room. She was frustrated that she hadn't been able to spend the afternoon with Remus, and felt a little overwhelmed at the emotional response she'd had to his absence. She had missed him, feeling lonely until she'd seen him again at dinner. She'd been distracted by him there - the smell of his aftershave and soap making her heart speed up and heat shoot through her.

'I'm such a sook,' she told herself angrily, then took a deep breath, knocking on his door lightly.

Remus poked his head out the door and grinned at her. 'Close your eyes,' he demanded, and Jess was taken aback.

'Close your eyes,' he said again, taking her hand. She did and he led her inside, stopping her after a couple of steps and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

'Alright, open them,' he whispered, mouth near her ear. Jess shivered at the sound of his voice and opened her eyes. She smiled and let out a breath.

'It's gorgeous, Remus,' she said softly, looking around the room. He'd lit what must have been a hundred candles and they flickered softly from all around the room, including floating in spheres around the ceiling. The room smelt familiar and she smiled.

'It smells like gardenias,' she said and he smiled, pointing to a vase of flowers above the bed.

'Do you know how long I spent wondering what flower I could smell in your perfume?' he teased. 'I finally snuck a look at the bottle when I was in your room this morning and I nicked some from Professor Sprout's private greenhouse.'

Jess smiled at him, turning her head and kissing him, touched by the effort he'd put in. 'What's all this about?' she asked. Remus smiled and moved her over towards the bed slowly.

'I just realised that, while our short, but incredible sex life is hot and sexy and mind blowing, I would like to slow right down once in a while,' he said, kissing her neck as they reached the bed. 'And because you did something amazing for me this afternoon. I wanted to do something for you.'

He turned her to face him and pushed her jacket off her shoulders. 'I want tonight to be slow, and sensual and erotic as hell. And all about you.'

Jess shivered again and felt goose bumps break out all over her skin. His hands moved to the hem of her t shirt, lifting it slowly over her head.

'I want to touch every inch of your skin,' he whispered, unclipping her bra and letting it drop to the floor. 'I want to kiss you everywhere.'

Jess felt herself trembling and tried to smile. 'I think you have,' she said shakily, and he smiled, undoing her jeans and pushing them down.

'Then I'll do it again,' he said, hooking his thumbs under her knickers and they quickly joined her jeans.

'Get on the bed, Jess,' he said softly, his eyes sliding down her body. 'And lie on your stomach.'

She raised an eyebrow, rolling over with a chuckle.

'You've got a filthy mind,' Remus said with a laugh as he took off his clothes.

'You didn't mind my filthy mind this morning,' she said, her voice slightly muffled as she put her head down on his pillow.

She felt Remus sit on the bed next to her and heard him say, 'I love your filthy mind,' before his lips landed on her shoulder.

She grinned into the pillow then gasped as she felt something wet drip onto her skin all down her back and over her ass.

'Sorry,' he said softly. 'Just a little oil.'

His hand moved over her ass and Jess opened her mouth to tell him she wasn't that kind of girl when she felt his warm hands rubbing the oil over her skin, spreading it across her back.

'Oh, that feels really good,' she said with a little moan. Remus murmured in agreement, stroking his hands down her spine, his thumbs circling as they went. Jess' eyes closed as his hands worked magic over her skin, both relaxing and arousing her. Remus shifted, his hands moving to her ankles, then worked their way up her calves. When they reached her thighs, she moaned, her legs parting to allow him access.

'Not yet,' she heard him say, amusement in his voice. His fingers brushed lightly over her but didn't touch her and, when they moved away, she made a tiny frustrated noise.

'You're a very impatient woman, you know,' he whispered, leaning down to kiss the back of her neck. 'And you taste really good.'

His lips moved down her back, licking and kissing her skin. When his tongue ran over her buttocks, she moved her hips impatiently and bit her lip. Jess felt his breath on her thigh as he laughed softly at her. She swore loudly a few minutes later when his tongue and lips moved to her inner thigh but refused to give her what she needed.

'Roll over, Jess,' he said, his voice hoarse now, his own arousal just about reaching breaking point. She moved quickly and he shifted to prop himself up over her and kissed her, slow and deep. Jess moaned desperately, feeling as though her very bones had melted.

'God, he can kiss,' she thought before her mind went blank.

His hands moved over her, rubbing oil into her skin. His lips followed his hands and, when he reached the apex of her thighs, she thrust her hips up. Remus chuckled but couldn't deny her or himself anymore, kissing up her thigh and lightly touching her clit with his tongue. Jess let out a strangled cry and arched up. Remus gripped the sheet hard, trying to restrain himself. His sense of smell was so sensitive, he thought he was going to come just from the scent of her; from the sweet but torturous anticipation of being inside her. Fingers sliding into her soft wet body, he lapped at her and in a minute she cried out his name, hips jerking up to him.

Her release signalled the end of his control, unable to wait any longer to feel her body all around him. Grasping her wrists, he held her hands above her head, taking a nipple in his mouth as he slid into her. Jess let out a long breath of relief and when he started to move slowly and fluidly, she rose to meet him. Their fingers entwined and they held onto each other tight as their bodies moving sinuously and their mouths met again. As they grew closer to their release, Remus pulled back and looked down at her.

'Jess, look at me,' he urged. She opened her eyes and looked at his face, her head falling back again when he brushed over her most sensitive skin.

'Please, Jess,' he said with a small moan, squeezing her hands with his. 'I need you to look at me when you come.'

His words were punctuated with a harder thrust into her and she looked at him, eyes widening as her release hit her.

'Remus,' she whispered pleadingly and he let himself go, watching her face as her climax tore through her. He moaned her name, looking at her eyes as he came with her, whispering 'Jess' again as tremors shook him hard.

Remus let his forehead fall onto hers, both of them breathing fast; both of them still trembling. The experience had been intense and emotional - and nothing like sex. This had been something completely different. He released her hands and she wrapped them around him while his moved to cup her face, kissing her gently.

When he lifted his lips from hers, he heard her whisper, 'Oh my god, Remus.'

He smiled and kissed her quickly. 'Oh my god is right,' he said softly. 'Jess, we are incredible together.'

'I know,' she said quietly, confused by the feelings that were rushing through her. 'It's never been like this with anyone else.'

Remus' chest tightened and he felt his heart jump. He loved that he made her feel like no one else had. He ran his thumbs over her jaw and felt her hands move up to his head, her fingers running through his hair. He closed his eyes, letting his head drop back down to hers.

'Mmm,' he murmured, lips against her cheek. 'That feels really nice.'

He felt Jess' smile and sighed happily. He couldn't remember feeling this contented and joyful before. It seemed impossible that it could be happening like this; that a woman he'd met in a bar could be making him feel like this. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed and needed to lighten the atmosphere before he said something he wasn't ready to say, and that she wasn't ready to hear.

'Sorry it was so quick,' he teased then gasped as Jess' body tightened around him when she laughed.

'Jesus,' he said, then gently pulled out of her. 'You'll kill me if you do that again.' He rolled onto his back and pulled her over to lie across his chest.

They lay there quietly for several minutes, Jess' hands tracing over the scars on his chest as his fingers combed through her hair.

'Are you feeling better now?' he asked eventually, glancing down at her.

Jess frowned and looked up at him, crossing her arms under her chin. 'What do you mean?' she asked.

'You just looked a little…off…at dinner,' he commented, hands running down her back.

Jess smiled and shook her head. 'I'm fine,' she said. 'I was just being a sook.'

He frowned and she smiled, flushing a little as she admitted, 'I missed you this afternoon, and I suppose I was a little frustrated that we can't be together when we want to. Immature, huh?'

He smiled and squeezed her tighter. 'I must be pretty immature as well then because I feel the same,' he told her, kissing the top of her head. 'This is not an ideal situation, Jess. Maybe I should try and talk to Dumbledore about it - explain everything and see what he says…'

'You know him better than I do,' Jess said, kissing the hollow of his throat. 'What do you think he'll say?'

'Keep your damn hands off the students, Lupin?' he suggested and heard her laugh. 'We'll just have to put up with it and pray we don't get caught.. Only six and a half months left of the school year, then the first thing I'm going to do is shag you in the Dining Hall in front of everyone.' Jess laughed and he pulled her tighter to him.

'I'm really looking forward to being able to be with you without all this subterfuge,' he said. 'We can go out in public, no more sneaking around and I can kiss you whenever the hell I want.'

Jess lifted her head and looked at him. 'You see this as a…long term thing then?' she asked, feeling her heart leap that he wanted more than sex.

He looked a little startled then smiled. 'Of course I do,' he said, grasping her face in his hands. 'Jess, I wouldn't risk my job and your final year just for sex - no matter how incredible it was.'

His smile faded and he frowned. 'You don't see this as long term?' he asked, feeling a twisting in his stomach. 'Is this just a bit of fun for you?'

Jess shook her head quickly. 'No,' she said, touching his face gently. 'No. I'd never want you to risk losing your job for a quick roll in the hay. I just…didn't know what your expectations were.'

She stopped talking then opened her mouth as if to add something then paused again. 'Jess?' he asked, seeing she was debating her next words. 'Please don't hold things back. Talk to me.'

She frowned a little, then continued. 'I told you I'd had a lot of partners - sexual partners - in the past,' she began, looking down at his chest, unable to meet his eye. 'But I've never been with anyone who saw me as anything other than somewhere to get laid in between serious girlfriends, and I guess I kind of assumed…'

'That I'd be the same?' he finished. Jess bit her lip and looked up at him.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I…I've never met anyone like you. You make me feel things I haven't felt before and I suppose I was reluctant to get my hopes up about any kind of future with you given my past and the way we met.'

Remus let out a breath of laughter. 'Yeah, I suppose a one night stand isn't the typical way to begin a relationship,' he agreed. 'But we connected, honey. From that very first night - and not just physically. What we did just now: that wasn't sex, Jess. Not for me, anyway.'

'No,' she agreed shakily. 'No, it wasn't. I don't trust easily, Remus. But I trust you. I don't think I could have done that if I didn't. Sex isn't a very intimate act for me, not anymore, but letting you watch me like that; while…while all my defences were gone… that was real intimacy and, to be honest with you, it scared the hell out of me.'

'This frightens me a little as well. I really care for you,' Remus said very softly. 'The way I feel…' He hesitated, swallowing hard before continuing. 'I can see myself falling very hard for you, Jess. I'm so comfortable with you, and you accept me in a way that no one else ever has. I even forget about the massive age difference when I'm with you…'

He saw her hold back a smile and rolled over so she was under him. 'It really doesn't worry you?' he asked, propping himself up over her. 'That I'm fifteen years older than you are? That I'm almost old enough to be your father?'

'My father?' she said with a little laugh.

'A young father, admittedly, but close,' he said with a frown. 'When you're thirty, I'll be forty five. When you're forty…'

'You'll be fifty five,' she said with a smile. 'I can add up, Remus. I know how old we are, it just doesn't concern me all that much - unlike you, obviously.'

'It doesn't really bother me,' he said, then smiled when he saw her sceptical gaze. 'Alright, it does a little. I just don't want you to miss out on anything because you're with me - because of the age difference or because of the lycanthropy.'

Jess smiled at him. 'Neither issue bothers me, Remus,' she insisted. 'Age is just a number. We get along well; we have lots in common; we are attracted to each other, we care about each other - why does age matter? And, as for the lycanthropy, I had to come to terms with any issues I had a long time ago after Mike was bitten. I've seen the prejudice up close, Remus; it's ugly and nasty and it disgusts me. I want to help change people's perceptions about lycanthropy. That's why I'm here.' She stopped and smiled, shaking her head. 'Sorry, I've finished preaching now.'

He smiled broadly and kissed her hard, touched by how determined she was to change how society looked at people like him. But there was still a touch of concern in his gaze. Jess saw it and ran her hands up his arms, linking them around his neck.

'Do you think you'll be less concerned when I'm not your student?' she said. 'I must seem so much younger since I'm surrounded by seventeen year olds and wear a school uniform.'

Remus smiled and agreed. 'I suppose,' he said, a grin forming on his face. 'Although, I have to admit, I like you in the uniform, and the sneaking around does add a certain edge.'

Jess grinned and ran her hands down his back to his ass and squeezed. 'You are a dirty old man, Professor Lupin,' she teased as he lowered his head to kiss her.

'And you are the hottest, sexiest woman I have ever met,' he murmured, his lips moving down to kiss her neck.

Jess moaned as he found a sensitive spot and lifted her leg to wrap around him, holding him close. Remus groaned and ran his hand down to her buttock and pressed her harder against him.

'And your ass is fucking fantastic,' he said, moving his mouth back to hers. She giggled then her mind went blank as Remus kissed her again.

They made out for a long time, their arousal growing and their hands wandering until neither of them could stand to wait any longer.

'Remus,' Jess said, halting him as he was about to push himself inside her. 'Stop.' He pulled his face away from hers and looked down at her.

'What's wrong?' he asked a little breathlessly. 'You want to stop? Now?'

She laughed at the slightly desperate look on his face and pushed at him, rolling out from underneath him.

'No,' she said, turning around so her back was to him. 'I thought, since you like my ass so much, you'd like a closer look at it this time.'

He grinned and she hastily said, 'You do know what I mean, don't you? I'm sorry, Remus but no one puts anything in my…'

Remus laughed and kissed her hard, moving his hand around to stroke her. 'I know exactly what you mean,' he said as she moaned.

He pulled her hips back to press against him as she moved to her hands and knees. She groaned loudly as he entered her, hearing him echo the noise.

'Christ, you feel like heaven, Jess,' he moaned, pulling back then pushing back into her. They moved together until his thrusts became fast and erratic and Jess cried out, pushing her ass back hard as she shattered around him. One more thrust sent Remus over the edge, crying out loudly as he slammed into her.

Jess collapsed on the bed, and gasped, 'Fuck, Remus. You're going to kill me.' He fell to the bed next to her and threw an arm over her.

'I've got fifteen years on you, honey,' he groaned, rolling her onto her side and draping himself over her. 'You'll knock me off first.'

Jess giggled then yawned, wriggling closer to him. 'Night, Remus,' she murmured, bringing his hand to her mouth and kissing it.

'Night, beautiful,' he mumbled into her neck, his lips brushing her skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**More reviews please and I'll give you more sex! Pinkie swear!**

**WARNING: Interrupted sex; Snape being snarky; then holiday sex. Yay!**

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Remus' lips were making their way over Jess' stomach when there was a loud knock at the door. 'Shit!' he whispered, stopping his progress to look up at Jess, who sat up quickly, also with a curse.

'Get my clothes,' she whispered, jumping out of bed. He quickly scooped them up and handed them to her, kicking her shoes under his bed.

'You'd better get some pants on,' she said quietly with a smile as she headed for the bathroom. 'Or whoever that is will think they're getting lucky.'

Remus shook his head at her, grinning as he grabbed his pants and pulled them up, willing his erection to disappear.

The knock came again and he called out, 'Yes, just hang on a minute, please.' Doing up his fly very carefully, he unlocked the door and opened it enough to see out.

'Severus,' he said with a frown, noticing his erection deflated quickly at the sight of the man. 'What can I do for you?'

'I've bought you your potion, Lupin,' said the dark haired Potions Master. 'I will be occupied later so this was the most convenient time.' He looked down at Remus' bare chest with a raised eyebrow.

'Thank you, Severus,' said Remus, taking the potion off the other man. 'I'm feeling a little tired today so I had a bit of a sleep in.'

He could see Severus trying to see past him into his room and shifted so he could close the door.

'Was there anything else?' he asked, and Severus shook his head.

'Thank you again then,' he said, closing the door quickly.

He waited a minute, then opened the door up to check that Severus had actually left. He wouldn't put it past the man to hang around if he thought there was something amiss.

He was gone, and he shut and locked the door, calling out, 'Jess,' softly. The bathroom door cracked open and a fully dressed Jess poked her head out.

'All clear?' she said quietly, coming out of the room when she saw him nod.

'Severus bringing my potion,' he told her, holding up the smoking goblet. Jess screwed up her nose.

'Ugh!' she commented, bending over and searching under his bed for her shoes. 'It smells disgusting.'

Remus grimaced and agreed. 'It is disgusting,' he said, then took a large gulp. He made a face then drank the rest of the potion fast. 'But it helps.'

He coughed a little then grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Jess watched him drink the water as she put her shoes on.

'Anything that makes it easier for you,' she said with a smile.

She stood up and stretched. 'I should go and get some breakfast.' Remus shook his head, swallowing the last of his water.

'Hang on,' he gasped as he put the glass down. He moved swiftly over to her and grasped her around the waist, moving backwards until they fell back onto the bed. Jess laughed and he kissed her hard.

'Good morning, gorgeous,' he mumbled against her lips, smiling down at her.

'Morning,' she said, grinning back. 'That really didn't go according to plan, did it?' He gave a muffled laugh.

'One more night,' he said, his mouth moving down to her throat. 'Then we can sleep as long as we like; do it wherever we like for almost two weeks, without worrying about being caught out.'

Jess smiled and said, 'It sounds like heaven.'

'Yes it does,' he agreed, then groaned as she pushed him off her.

'And now, I'm going to breakfast before we are missed,' she said, standing up.

'God, how did you become the mature one in this relationship?' he said, crankily. 'I'm the older and supposedly more sensible one.'

Jess laughed and blew him a kiss. 'Maybe you're having a mid life crisis, old man?' she suggested, slipping out the door quickly when he threw a pillow at her.

* * *

After breakfast, Remus walked slowly back to his room for a rest. Jess had insisted he rest today to prepare for his transformation that night. She went for a walk, rugging up in a jacket to wander around the snowy grounds. She'd reached the lake when she heard a throat being cleared softly.

'Good morning, Miss Cooper,' Professor Snape said quietly when she spun around.

Jess let out a relieved breath when she realised it was a teacher, even though Severus Snape was far from her favourite teacher.

'Morning, Professor,' she said with a smile.

'Getting some fresh air?' he said, moving closer to her. Jess felt a little uncomfortable alone in the man's presence, but felt it would be rude to leave abruptly.

'Yes,' she said. 'I'm leaving soon for the holidays so I thought I might have a break from study for a while.'

He nodded and stopped right next to her. 'Your Potions marks are adequate,' he commented, looking amused at her raised eyebrow. Her Potions marks were perfect. 'But I have heard you are taking extra Defence Against the Dark Arts classes with Professor Lupin. I thought students sorted into Ravenclaw house were supposed to be intelligent.'

Jess' frown deepened and she narrowed her eyes. The way he said Remus' name was like he was describing something disgusting, and his insult to her made her temper rise.

'Well, thankfully, Professor Lupin doesn't share that attitude and agreed to help me raise my marks,' she said a little angrily.

'Yes,' he said, staring at her with his black eyes. 'I'm sure that Professor Lupin has been very…attentive to you. I was wondering…did you have a tutoring session with him last night?'

Jess' felt like her insides had frozen and she swallowed. 'No,' she said firmly. 'I did talk to him briefly about the theory behind the Patronus Charm for an essay but it _is_ the holidays - for teacher's as well.'

'Mmm,' he said, turning back towards the castle. He took a step then turned back to her.

'You wear an unusual perfume,' he commented, his eyes boring into her. 'Quite distinctive. Gardenias?'

'I don't know, I'm afraid,' she said warily. 'I just like the smell. I haven't really thought about the particulars. I can give you the name of it if you would like some for yourself.'

The corner of his mouth curled up and he said, 'It's strange. I thought I smelt the same scent in Lupin's room this morning.'

Jess' jaw tensed, but she tried to look puzzled. 'They are a lovely flower,' she said with a shrug. 'I'm sure there are many people in the castle who enjoy the scent. I'm going for a walk before it gets too cold. Goodbye Professor.'

Jess forced herself to walk for the next hour, cursing Snape. She wondered why he had such resentment towards Remus and, as soon as she thought enough time had passed, she headed back to the castle and knocked on Remus' door.

'Jess,' he said with a smile when he answered. He'd obviously been asleep and she felt a fresh irritation at Professor Snape.

'Hi, Professor Lupin,' she said, hoping he'd get the hint and not think she was playing like yesterday. 'Could I talk to you in your classroom for a minute?'

He frowned then nodded. 'Of course, Jess,' he said, taking her cue. She turned and walked down the stairs, Remus following, pulling on a shirt.

'What is it?' he asked, leaning against his desk, his expression concerned.

'I just spoke to Professor Snape,' she said quietly, sitting at a desk. 'He was really interested in our tutoring sessions. And what kind of perfume I use.'

Remus frowned and let out a frustrated breath. 'Git!' he said angrily, standing up. 'I should have known he'd try and poke around in my business.'

'He doesn't seem to like you very much,' she commented and he almost growled.

'No,' he said. 'He hates me; he always has. He'd love to get something on me to get rid of me.'

Jess looked a little taken aback by the animosity in his voice. 'You've known him a long time?' she asked and he looked over at her.

'Since we were at school,' he told her. 'He hated me and my friends and took every opportunity to get us into as much trouble as possible.' He sighed loudly and walked closer.

'Does he know?' he asked and she shook her head.

'He suspects there is something going on, but he's not positive what it is or whether it really does involves me,' she said. 'He was fishing, but I don't think he was put off by me not giving him anything.'

Jess bit her lip and frowned. 'Look, maybe going to your place isn't such a good idea,' she reluctantly said. 'Both of us disappearing on the same day…'

Remus swore and shoved his hands into his pockets. He glared at the floor for a few moments then looked back up at her.

'Unless you go now,' he suggested, coming closer. 'You could go to my place today and I'll come tomorrow. We won't be leaving together that way.'

Jess stared at him, thinking. 'You don't mind me being in your house by myself,' she asked, relieved he'd thought of a solution.

He smiled and said, 'I've got nothing to hide. It's the best way I think, Jess. And I'll have a word with Snape.'

'Do you think you should?' she said and he nodded grimly.

'This has been a long time coming, honey,' he said. 'Listen, you should pack and leave soon. Bring your stuff here and you can Floo to my house through my fire place. I'll join you late tomorrow.'

Jess nodded and stood up, saying, 'I'll get my stuff.' She gave him a smile and left.

Remus took a deep breath through his nose and tried to push away his anger. He left the classroom and walked to Snape's private room in the dungeon's and banged on the door. 'Lupin,' Snape said snarkily when he opened the door. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?' 'We need to have a chat, Severus,' Remus said firmly, and Severus raised an eyebrow.

'I can't imagine what we would have to talk about, Lupin,' he said and tried to close the door.

'Jessica Cooper,' Remus said and the door opened again to reveal Snape's smirking face.

'So she went running to tell you about our conversation?,' he said. 'Interesting.'

'No,' Remus said, pushing past the man to stand in his room. 'She came to me to tell me she no longer required extra tutoring,' he said with a glare. 'When I asked her why, she told me that she was concerned that some people were getting the wrong idea about the amount of time we spent together.'

'Or perhaps, the right idea,' Snape interrupted.

Remus clenched his jaw and glared at him. 'I'm also giving Malcolm Spencer and Carrie Lewis extra assistance, and Harry Potter will be taking additional classes next term,' Remus snapped. 'Are you going to be chasing them down and hinting about inappropriate behaviour?'

'You're very defensive, Lupin,' said Snape, leaning arrogantly against the door way. 'Jessica is an attractive young woman. And you are spending a lot of time with her. Rumours begin with less provocation.'

'I'm not defensive, Severus,' he retorted. 'I'm angry that a student who needs help feels she can't ask for it because of your dirty little mind. I'm giving Jessica extra classes at Dumbledore's request and there is nothing untoward going on. And I don't appreciate the accusation.'

Snape just stared at him and Remus knew he wouldn't give up. 'Think what you will, Severus,' he said, walking back through the door. 'But back off the students. If you have a problem with me, be enough of a man to confront me about it.'

He left, seeing Severus' angry face as he did.

* * *

Jess was waiting in his room and stood up when he walked in. 'It didn't go well,' she guessed, seeing his face.

He slammed the door shut behind him then walked swiftly over to her and kissed her hard.

'Remus,' she gasped, pulling away from him after several seconds.

'He is such an ass,' he said, pulling her back to him. 'Don't worry about him, Jess.'

'Alright,' she said. 'Just like you aren't worrying about him.'

She felt his tense shoulders relax a little and he pulled away, looking down at her with a small smile.

'He can't prove a damn thing,' he said. 'We just have to be very careful.'

Jess frowned and nodded. 'I should get out of here,' she said, moving towards the fireplace. 'We can talk about this later.'

He nodded and she stood in the fireplace. 'Ready?' he asked and she nodded.

He threw down some powder and green flames burst into the air. He called out the name of his house and Jess disappeared.

Remus sighed. He couldn't stand the thought of not being able to be with Jess, but if Snape kept this up, they may have to stop seeing each other until she finished her NEWT exams.

'I should stop this anyway,' he thought. 'If I was any kind of mature, sensible person, I'd let her finish her exams then we can be together without hassle.'

But the thought of seeing her every day but not being able to be with her made his stomach twist unpleasantly.

'We'll be careful,' he told himself. 'Very careful. Unless we're caught in the act, no one will be able to prove what's going on - no matter how suspicious they are.'

* * *

His transformation that night went as expected and he spent the next day resting. He awoke very late in the afternoon, stretching and grimacing when his muscles complained. As he dressed, all he could think about was getting to his home to be with Jess. He smiled when he thought of her waiting there for him and suddenly just needed to be with her. Stepping into the fire place, he threw down some powder and Flooed to his house.

Remus slid out onto the floor and brushed the soot off his clothes. 'Jess?' he called, as he looked around.

He grinned when he saw several bunches of flowers scattered around his sparse living room. Sniffing, he smelt something delicious and made his way to the tiny kitchen. He saw Jess stirring a pot on the stove, earphones in her ears, wriggling her ass to some unheard music. Standing in the doorway, he watched her for a minute, warmth flooding through him at the sight of her in his kitchen, cooking for the two of them. Despite his fatigue, he was becoming aroused watching her: it was warm in the house, and she was only wearing a pair of his boxer shorts and a tight thin strapped singlet that clung to every curve of her body.

She turned around and saw him, gasping and jumping back.

'Shit, Remus,' she said, ripping her earphones out and putting a hand to her chest. 'You scared the hell out of me.'

He smiled at her and she grinned back, moving quickly to him and jumping into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissing him. Remus caught her and responded enthusiastically, groaning when her tongue ran over his. His hands moved under her ass to hold her and he pressed her against the door way, continuing to return her heated kiss.

'God, I get hot when you kiss me like that,' he mumbled against her lips. She grinned and pushed her groin against him.

'All you have to do to make me hot is be in the same damn room,' she whispered.

Her lips moved from his, to his cheek and neck and he groaned again. How could he have ever thought he could give her up - even for a little while?

'Oh,' Jess gasped, tearing her mouth away from him and letting her legs drop. She moved quickly back to the stove and stirred the stew again, turning the burner off.

'This is ready if you want it now,' she said, then felt his arms around her waist.

'You know, I could get very used to coming home to a greeting like that,' he said. He kissed her neck and Jess smiled, turning in his arms.

'How did the transformation go?' she asked, a slight frown on her face when she saw his pale one.

'It was fine,' he said, kissing her forehead. 'Same as always.'

'You look exhausted, Remus,' she said softly, stroking a hand over his face. 'Have some dinner and I'll run you a hot bath after.'

She tried to move out of his embrace but he held her tight. 'Thank you, Jess,' he whispered, holding her face and kissing her gently. 'I'm not used to having someone look after me.'

She smiled then cleared her throat. 'You should sit,' she told him. 'I'll get our dinner.'

He grinned and sat down, watching her get them a couple of bowls of the food and sit next to him, warning, 'It's only stew and I'm not a great cook, so keep your expectations low and we should both survive this.'

Remus laughed and tasted the stew, screwing up his face. Her mouth opened in horror before he grinned.

'It's good, Jess,' he assured her, and she laughed, smacking him on the arm.

They ate, talking about what Jess had done the night before.

'You had no food,' she berated him. 'So I went to the shop and stocked your cupboards - we won't have to leave the house at all unless we want to. And I got some flowers - just because I like flowers.'

Remus smiled at her. 'Give me the receipt,' he said. 'And I'll make sure you get the money back.'

She looked a little startled. 'No,' she said, matter of factly. 'It's fine. I'm eating the food as well, and the flowers are for me.' He still looked mutinous and she put her spoon down.

'Remus, I don't know if I mentioned this, but I'm loaded. I don't need the money back. I don't want the money back. Consider it a Christmas present if you like.'

Remus was still frowning but nodded. Jess took her plate to the sink then disappeared into his bathroom. When he finished his food he made his way in there as well.

'Bath,' she said with a smile, turning the taps off. 'Get in and relax. I'll clean up.'

'Aren't you going to join me?' he asked, blocking her way.

Jess laughed. 'Remus, you look like you're having trouble staying upright, I don't think you're capable of much more than a bath and bed tonight, but…'

She moved over to him and started to undo his buttons. 'I can help you get ready for your bath.'

She grinned and slid his shirt off his shoulders, kissing him softly, letting it grow as her hands moved, swiftly removing his clothing. When she was finished, she moved him to the bath and pulled away, smiling when she heard him groan.

'In,' she said, gesturing to the bath . 'I'll go clean up.'

She smacked him on his bare ass as she left the room and smiled when she heard his laugh.

He got into the bath, sighing a bit as the hot water relaxed his sore muscles. A grin crossed his face as he lay there. If he'd ever felt this content before, he couldn't remember it. Half an hour later, he got out and wrapped a towel around himself, looking for Jess. He found her reading a textbook in his bed, and slid in next to her.

'I didn't say Merry Christmas,' she said, letting the book drop to the floor before rolling over and stretching.

'Merry Christmas to you too,' he murmured, moving over her and kissing her. The soft kiss turned into a make out session until they were breathing hard and their hands were roaming all over, ridding each other of her clothes and his towel.

'This wasn't supposed to happen,' Jess whispered, then moaned as Remus' fingers sank into her body. 'You're too tired.'

'I don't feel very tired,' he mumbled, then rolled them over so Jess was on top of him. 'But just in case, maybe you should be on top.'

Jess smiled and quickly moved, letting him slide slowly inside her until he was completely encased in her body. They both closed their eyes at the sensation and were still for a few moments before Jess began to move slowly. Their breathing got more and more laboured and Remus sat up, grasping her head and kissing her with shaking lips.

'You feel so good,' he moaned into her mouth and he heard her murmur an agreement. He knew he was close.

'Jess...' he said warningly but, when he heard her cry out and felt her body tensing, he let go, their cries of pleasure mingling in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Hot, fast make up sex followed by sweet lovin'! Enjoy, duckies!**

Chapter Nine

'I meant to ask you after all that drama at Halloween…. you said one of your best friends had escaped from Azkaban?' Jess said a few days later, looking up from the newspaper she was reading as she lay on her stomach in bed.

Remus looked up from the assignment he was marking and nodded, a slight frown on his face.

'Were you talking about Sirius Black?' she asked, surprised when his face went hard.

'What makes you think that?' he said.

'Not too many other Azkaban escapees in the paper,' she answered, holding it up.

He glared at the picture of Black on the front page. 'Yes,' he answered, his voice cool. 'It was.'

Jess looked taken aback at his tone and decided to drop the subject for now - it was obvious he didn't want to discuss it. A few minutes later, he threw the pile of essays onto the floor and lay down on his side next to her, running a hand up her back.

'Sorry,' he said, a little shamefaced. 'You didn't deserve the attitude I just gave you. I just don't like talking about him much.'

Jess looked at him and dropped the paper onto the ground next to the bed. She rolled onto her side to face him and said, 'Apology accepted. But you didn't let me get away with 'I don't want to talk about it' when I tried it, so I don't think I should accept that excuse either.'

Remus gave her a small smile. 'That's true,' he agreed. 'I just don't think you need to know all the sordid details.'

Jess frowned and sat up. 'You don't want to tell me about it because it's nasty?,' she said and he nodded. 'Are you protecting me or yourself?'

Remus frowned as well. 'You,' he insisted. 'You don't need to know about my past with Sirius - it doesn't change or explain anything. And what he did was…a complete betrayal. I needed to know a little about your history to help you with your defence issues. They are two different situations, Jess.'

'You don't think one of your best friends betraying you and killing the people you love has affected who you are?' she said disbelievingly. 'Remus, you are a very intelligent, insightful man. You must know what you just said is a load of crap.'

Remus sat up as well. 'You don't need to know, Jess,' he insisted, his voice a little louder than it had been. 'And I don't want to talk about it.'

Jess stared at him, then nodded. 'Alright. Your past; your decision,' she said, her voice carefully controlled. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. 'Do you want a cup of tea? You still seem a little pale.'

Remus watched her walk out the bedroom door and sighed heavily. She was upset, and he couldn't really blame her. He had pressed her for details of her past, and she had given him what he wanted: at times, unwillingly, but she had shared the not so pretty details of her life with him.

Now that he thought about it, he had told her almost nothing about his past: she wouldn't have even known that little detail about Sirius if he had been sober the night they met.

'Tea's ready,' she called, and he got out of bed, seeing her putting on her jacket when he got to the kitchen.

'I'm going for a wander,' she said lightly when he looked at her questioningly. 'I'll be back soon.'

Before he could object, she was gone, the door closing softly behind her. Remus threw himself into a kitchen chair and fiddled with the cup of hot tea she'd left there, feeling like the biggest jerk on earth. Even though she was pissed off at him, she was still looking after him - making sure he had what he needed before she left to cool down.

Remus sat at the table for a while, sipping the tea and thinking. He wasn't really trying to protect her by refusing to discuss his past. She was right - he was trying to protect himself. The loss of his friends, and Sirius' betrayal had hurt him badly. Jess had told him she didn't trust easily, but she'd trusted him more than he'd trusted her. She'd opened up to him, but he was still hesitating. Maybe she was right - maybe Sirius' betrayal all those years ago had changed who he was, made him distrustful of others. He frowned. He certainly hadn't let many people get close over the last fourteen years. He'd always blamed his lycanthropy, but perhaps what had happened had been the reason that he held back.

He heard Jess' footsteps outside his door and looked up as the door opened, his chest aching as he realised how worried he'd been that she wouldn't come back. It hit him then how much he was afraid of being hurt by someone he cared about again.

'Hey!' she said with a smile as she took her jacket off. 'Was the tea alright?'

'Perfect,' he said, standing up.

'Are you hungry?' she asked, moving over to the cupboard. 'I can do soup, or sandwiches if you don't want something hot.'

Remus walked up behind her and put his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Jess smiled and turned to look at him. 'Is that a vote for a sandwich?' she asked and he kissed her softly.

'I am such an asshole,' he said quietly.

She frowned and said, 'You're not an asshole, Remus. Trust me: I've met plenty of them.'

'I'm not being fair to you, Jess,' he said. 'You've told me about your past, and I've told you almost nothing about mine. I just…really don't like talking about it.'

Jess looked at him and said, 'It's fine, Remus. If it's too difficult to talk about, I understand. I'm not going to push you. You'll tell me what you want when you're ready.'

Remus gazed at her gratefully. 'I don't deserve you, Jess,' he said softly, then pressed his lips to hers. 'I'm sorry.'

'Give me another one of those and you're forgiven,' she said and he grinned, kissing her again, then again, until she turned in his arms and their kisses became urgent.

Remus lifted her against him, staggering as far as the kitchen table, trying to hold her, kiss her and get their clothes off at the same time. They knocked a chair over as they managed to peel the most relevant clothing off, Remus grabbing Jess' hips and thrusting hard into her as she sat on the edge of the table. She moaned loudly and barely heard the tea cup fall to the ground and shatter as he thrust again, the legs of the table screeching on the floor as it rocked. Her legs wrapped around him and soon they were crying out together as they exploded, their breathing ragged.

'Fuck,' he panted, and Jess laughed.

'Is that what they call make up sex?' she asked. Remus laughed as well and grasped her head.

'We have to fight more often if it is,' he muttered, then kissed her hard.

He suddenly picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, throwing her onto the bed and falling down on top of her.

'I'm too damn old to be having sex on kitchen tables,' he groaned and Jess giggled.

'You're never too old to have sex on kitchen tables, Remus,' she admonished him.

He chuckled and kissed her again then sat up. 'I'll get us some lunch,' he said, pushing her back down onto the bed when she tried to argue.

'You've been running around after me for days, Jess,' he said sternly. 'You're the guest. Let me look after you.'

Jess grinned, watching his bare ass as he walked into the kitchen to grab his pants. 'Yes Professor Lupin,' she called after him and heard his laugh.

* * *

The rest of the holidays flew by. Remus did open up more about his past, telling Jess about his school life and his family. She was happy to learn more about him, and they were both disappointed when the holidays came to an end. On the last night before they returned to Hogwarts, they cooked dinner and ate together, lying curled up on the bed afterwards.

'Back to work,' he sighed, running his hand over her head which rested on his chest. 'Mmm,' Jess said. 'You think Snape will give up?'

Remus shook his head. 'I doubt it,' he said, his voice low. 'Once Severus gets his teeth into something, he doesn't like to let go…and there's the fact he hates my guts.'

'You never told me why he dislikes you,' she said and he tensed.

'You don't have to…' Jess began, feeling his stress, but he interrupted.

'Sirius played a trick on Severus in our Sixth Year,' he said. 'Severus was growing suspicious about my illness and Sirius told him that if he wanted to know what was wrong with me, he should follow me down the tunnel that night.'

Jess' eyes widened and she sat up, looking at him in shock. 'He sent Snape after you - on a full moon?' she said incredulously. Remus nodded and she let out a breath of disbelief. 'And this guy was your friend?'

'Sirius was always thoughtless; impulsive and he hated Severus as much as he hated us,' Remus said.

There was a few moments of silence then Jess said, 'So he never did it? Came after you?'

Remus shook his head. 'No,' he said. 'He did it. He almost got all the way to the end. As it was, he saw me and…I very nearly killed him. If James hadn't gotten cold feet at the last minute and come after Severus, I would have killed him.'

Jess heard the tremor in his voice and gripped his hand, lying back down on her side facing him. 'God, Remus,' she said softly. 'That must have been horrible for you.'

He rolled over to face her with a strange look in his eyes. 'It was Snape that nearly died,' he said, but she frowned.

'Yes but you've had to live with what you nearly did, because of a thoughtless child's prank,' she said, shifting on the bed. 'I know that was the part of the disease that terrified Mike beyond anything else - the thought that he was capable of killing someone, and not be able to stop himself, or even realise it at the time. You and my brother have a lot of similar qualities, Remus. You're both kind, and gentle and I know it must scare you as well - not being who you are, even for a short time.'

Remus stared at her. 'No one has ever seen that,' he said softly, not taking his eyes off her. 'No one's ever considered that I'm just as frightened of myself in that form as everyone else is.'

Jess frowned. 'Then they didn't really know you at all,' she answered and squeezed his hand.

Remus gazed at her for a few more moments then leaned forward and kissed her.

Jess smiled when he took his lips off hers. 'What was that for?' she asked.

'For making me feel happier than I've ever felt before,' he said quietly then kissed her again.

'You make me happy as well,' she said when he let her go. 'I feel safe with you.'

Remus looked a little startled. 'You feel safe… with me?' he asked, his voice breaking slightly.

'Yeah, I do,' Jess said, flushing. 'No one's ever made me feel like that before.'

They continued to kiss, slowly and lazily, their desire rising and their clothes falling away.

'I don't want to move,' said Jess softly, as her mouth ran over Remus' neck. They were facing each other, still lying on their sides.

'I'm sure we can find a comfortable way to do this so we don't have to,' he laughed and they spent a minute rearranging their bodies so Remus could slide himself deep inside her.

'Oh, that feels really good,' Jess moaned as he moved, kissing him harder now. He agreed and their movements soon began to become more erratic and their kisses more desperate. Remus stroked her face as he kissed her, his breathing rapid now.

'Jess,' he said softly, his mouth moving over her cheek. 'I love you.'

His lips moved back to hers and he looked at her as he felt her coming undone. 'I love you,' he repeated.

He saw the surprise in her eyes before she lost control and whispered his name, kissing him hard. Remus also let go, falling with her, murmuring her name again.

* * *

Lying entwined together for several minutes in silence, Remus stroked his fingers through her hair and kissed her head, feeling Jess' hand running lightly over his back

'I didn't mean for that to come out,' he said finally, unable to stand the quiet anymore. He felt her shifting and looked down.

'You didn't mean it?' she asked, looking a little hurt.

'No. I mean, yes. I meant it,' he said hastily. He took a breath and tried again. 'I meant it; I just didn't mean for it to come out like that.'

'It was a bit of a surprise,' she said softly.

They were quiet for another minute, then both started to speak at the same time.

'You go first,' he said and she bit her lip.

'I don't know if I can say it back,' she admitted. 'Not yet. I care about you and I know I've never felt like this before, but….I want to be absolutely certain because if I tell you I love you, Remus, you're stuck with me.'

He smiled and kissed her. 'I can think of worse fates,' he whispered and Jess smiled.

'I'm sorry, Remus,' she said. 'I know you must be hurt…'

He shook his head. 'I didn't say it expecting I'd hear it back,' he said, not wanting her to know he was disappointed she didn't feel the same yet.

'I said it because it's true and it was the right time for me - even if I hadn't intended for it to come out in this way,' he told her. 'I love you, Jess. I know how I feel. I know you care about me and, if it's a bit soon for you, it's ok. I'd rather you said it and meant it, then saying it just because you think you should.'

Jess pushed him over onto his back, climbing on top of him. She kissed him, long and slow, making him moan and his mind went blank for a few minutes.

'You won't have to wait long,' she told him, kissing down his throat. 'I think I'm in love with you. I just want to be sure, honey.'

His heart rate soared, both at her words and at the touch of her lips near his ear.

'Good enough for me,' he gasped as her teeth nipped at his ear lobe. She laughed softly then her tongue traced the shell of his ear.

'I can show you how I feel, even if I can't tell you yet,' she murmured, hearing him chuckle.

'I could live with that for now,' he said, then lost his power of speech when she sucked his ear lobe into her mouth.

* * *

Jess apparated back to Hogwarts the next afternoon, trudging up to the castle, shivering in the winter cold. She and Remus were arriving separately - Remus was going to Floo back just before dinner - and had decided they wouldn't see each other tonight, making the most of their last hours together by not leaving bed until ten minutes ago. She smiled remembering what exactly they had done today to try and make up for the forced separation tonight.

'And maybe we should make it a bit longer,' Jess had said an hour earlier, slightly distracted by Remus' wandering hands. 'Try and throw Snape right off.'

Remus' hands halted as he looked up from where he had been kissing her arm. 'I will never be able to get it up if you continue talking about Snape while we're in bed,' he threatened, making her hastily apologise and shut up.

After throwing her backpack onto her bed and spending some time with Karen and the other Seventh Year girls, she made her way down to dinner, looking forward to seeing Remus, even if they couldn't be together. She and Karen sat down, Jess seeing Remus hadn't arrived yet. They ate and talked, Jess' heart jumping a little when she saw Remus over at the Gryffindor table, talking to a dark haired boy she'd met at Christmas. A smile flickered at the corner of her mouth, and she quickly looked back down at her food to hide it.

'Hi, Professor Lupin,' she heard Karen say a minute later. Jess looked up to see him stop as he walked to the staff table.

'Hello, girls,' he said, smiling at the Seventh Years who all murmured a hello.

'Did you have a good holiday, sir?' Tracey asked, smiling a little flirtatiously at the older man.

He grinned and shot a half glance at Jess, who was glaring at the other girl, before answering,' Yes,' he said. 'I had a very pleasant break. Thank you.'

He continued up to the table, greeting a student here and there. Karen turned to Tracey, who was giggling and watching the teacher's table.

'You were flirting with him,' she said, her voice a little shocked. Tracey turned and gave them a smile.

'So?' she said flippantly. 'He's pretty cute, even though he's a bit old. I wonder how he got those scars on his face?'

'Jess is taking extra classes with him,' a Sixth Year called Fiona broke in and Tracey looked at Jess, who was still a bit taken aback by the waves of jealously crashing over her.

'Are you?' she asked. 'You know, I think I'm going to find defence a lot harder this term. I wonder if he'll give me extra classes?'

Jess stood up abruptly, startling the other girls. She couldn't stand sitting here and listening to them go on about Remus.

'I'm going to bed, I think,' she said, faking a yawn. 'I'm buggered. Night all.'

She left the hall, turning to see Remus watching her. He gave her a small smile and she waved her fingers surreptitiously at him before she disappeared to her room, neither of them seeing Dumbledore watching their exchange with a concerned frown.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks The Fleaks for your review. I like Jess as well, although I like all my original characters. Her and Krystal from F and W are my favs. This is on Adultfanfiction as well as are 3 of my other stories (including one I haven't posted here yet)**

**WARNING: Hot and sexy classroom sex! Whoo hoo! Why didn't I have a teacher like this?**

Chapter Ten

'God, Jess,' Remus moaned on a Monday night, two months later, hips arching up to her eager mouth as he violently climaxed, his hand gripping her hair tight.

He tried desperately to catch his breath, vaguely aware of Jess shifting to lie next to him on the bed.

'You are going to be the death of me,' Remus gasped, rolling over to throw his arm over her.

'Hmm,' she said, wriggling closer to him. 'I seem to recall saying something like that to you about ten minutes ago.'

He grinned and kissed her, pulling her over him. 'Weren't we supposed to be doing something tonight?' she asked and he groaned.

'Don't remind me of what a horrible failure I am as a teacher,' he said. 'You should be learning about the Patronus Charm right now, not giving me...'

His thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Shit!' he said under his breath, both of them jumping out of bed.

'At least we're still dressed,' she mumbled, quickly grabbing her discarded knickers and shoving them into her robes then checking the state of her hair in the mirror.

Remus grinned as he hastily did up his fly, walking towards the door, silently unlocking it and removing the Silencing Spell. Jess straightened the bed then threw herself into a chair at his table as he opened the door.

'Good evening, Albus,' he said, standing back to let the older man enter. Jess looked up from her open defence textbook to smile at the Headmaster.

'Hello, Professor,' she said. Dumbledore smiled at her.

'I apologise for interrupting your tutoring session, Jessica,' he said mildly. 'I just need a quick word with Professor Lupin.'

He looked at Remus, who frowned but nodded. 'Ah, Jess, finish that reading, then answer the questions I wrote out on the parchment, alright?' he said, seeing her nod. 'I'll just be a few minutes. Sorry about this.'

He turned to follow Dumbledore downstairs, glancing back to see her wink and smile as she said, 'No problem, Professor.'

Remus hid his grin and clattered down the stairs to his classroom. 'Is there a problem, Albus?' he asked. 'Is it Sirius?'

Albus looked at him. 'Sirius was spotted nearby earlier today,' he confirmed and Remus' frown deepened. 'The Ministry has tightened security but I wanted to let you know in case he tried to contact you for any reason.'

Remus nodded, but said, 'I don't think he would contact me, Albus. Even if he knew I was here, there's no reason for him to believe he'd receive a warm welcome from me - despite what Severus thinks.'

'Severus can…hold a grudge,' Albus said delicately and Remus snorted.

'How is Ron Weasley now?' he asked. Sirius had broken into the castle again, this time managing to get into Harry's room and terrorise Harry's best friend, Ron. Security had been increased around the castle since.

'He is fine,' said Albus. 'He wasn't hurt and seems to have recovered from his fright. I think he quite enjoyed the attention for a while.'

Albus smiled and looked back up to Remus' private room. 'How are Jessica's marks now?' he asked, startling Remus with his change in subject.

'Her theory results are perfect,' Remus told him, hearing the slight bragging tone in his voice and trying to tone it down. 'And she is becoming much more confident with some of the practical work she was having trouble with. We are still working on Patronus Charms - she's been finding those particularly difficult.'

Albus nodded.'You seem to get along well,' he noted, and Remus nodded.

'I guess so,' he said cautiously. 'She's a smart young woman and very easy to talk to.'

'And you aren't finding the lines are getting blurred at all?' the older man said seriously, watching Remus carefully. 'Being that she is more mature than the other students, and that she is so familiar with lycanthropy?'

Remus gritted his teeth. 'Is there something specific you want to say to me, Albus?' he said, staring defiantly at him.

'Just that the lines are there for a reason, Remus,' he said mildly. 'And that I know it isn't always easy with the older students to remember where that line is. Particularly given that this is an unusual situation in that the student isn't a child, and that there is an obvious…connection.'

He watched Remus flush and saw the guilt that he quickly tried to hide. 'Is there anything you wish to talk to me about?' he asked gently.

Remus was tempted for a moment to tell Albus everything, but common sense prevailed - he'd sack him immediately.

'No,' he said firmly. 'There is nothing inappropriate in my interactions with any of the students.'

Albus stared at him for several seconds, a slight frown on his face. 'You know you can discuss any problems you are having with me?' he said and Remus nodded, clenching his jaw.

The Headmaster sighed then turned to leave the room. 'Oh, Remus,' he said, turning back. 'Be aware that Professor Snape is still harbouring some resentment about your appointment. He believes he needs to keep a close eye on you. Consider this a friendly warning. Good night.'

He left the room and Remus let out a breath, leaning against his desk. He looked up and saw Jess in the door way of his room.

'You heard that?' he asked and she nodded. He walked back up the stairs and closed the door behind him. Jess was packing up her textbooks.

'Jess…' he began, but she shook her head.

'It's getting late, Remus,' she said. 'I should get going.' Remus grasped her shoulders, making her stop.

'He thinks he knows, Jess, but he can't prove it,' he assured her. 'If he could, I'd be packing right now.'

'We have to stop, Remus,' she said, her eyes regretful. 'I don't want you to lose your job.'

'I don't care anymore,' he said a little desperately. 'I don't, Jess. I want to be with you. I can't be so close to you and pretend I'm not in love with you.'

'I don't like this either,' she said, feeling her heart beat quicken when he said he was in love with her. 'But I'd rather have you here where I can talk to you, or we can sneak a kiss here and there, than not have you here at all.'

Remus closed his eyes, not wanting to hear her, but he knew what she was saying was true. Albus had warned him that Snape wasn't going to give up, and he needed to stay here for Harry.

'Stay with me Saturday night,' he said suddenly.

'Remus..,' she started, but he cupped her face.

'If we can't be together until the next lot of holidays, then I want a whole night to get me through,' he told her. 'It's a Hogsmeade visit: we can spend the day together and no one will miss you, and it's the weekend - everyone's more relaxed and they pay less attention. Please, Jess? I'll back off after that and we'll play it safe.'

Jess felt her resolve weakening considerably. The thought of being without him until Easter made a chill run through her, and she desperately wanted to spend the night with him.

'One night,' she said. 'Then we wait until Easter holidays.'

He grinned and hugged her close, kissing her ferociously. 'You know,' she gasped, feeling a surge of lust weakening her knees. 'I am here already. Maybe we could…'

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Remus lifted her up and kissed her again, moving over to the bed and collapsing onto it with her.

'If this is it until the weekend, I'm taking my time,' he warned her, and she smiled.

'Wouldn't have it any other way, baby,' she murmured, hearing him laugh then gasp as he discovered that she still hadn't put on her underwear.

* * *

The week dragged and both of them were dreading the long wait they would have to endure to be together after this weekend. When the others left for Hogsmeade, Jess stayed in bed, shooing them away when they tried to wake her to join them.

'I'm too tired,' she complained, rolling over.

As soon as she thought they were all gone, she got up and snuck off to see Remus, giggling when he grabbed her as she walked through the door, kissing her frantically.

'God, this is ridiculous,' he muttered, stripping his clothes off rapidly as Jess did the same. 'How the hell are we going to last five weeks when five days has just about killed me?'

'I know,' Jess moaned as she stripped off her skirt and knickers. 'I feel like I might explode as soon as you touch me.'

They fell onto the bed, Jess landing on Remus, straddling him immediately and sinking down on him.

'God!' he hissed then pushed up harder into her. They set a fast and hard rhythm, mouths moving desperately on each other until they cried out together as they shook from their mutual release.

Jess fell onto him, both of them panting hard. 'That was definitely worth waiting for,' Remus muttered into her shoulder.

Jess laughed and looked down at him. 'Yes it was,' she said with a grin.

He smiled up at her and pushed her hair back, bringing her face to his and kissing her. 'Hi,' he said cheekily.

'Hi,' she laughed back. They kissed again, this time letting it linger and grow, Remus rolling them over so he was resting on top of her.

Their kiss was softer this time, less needy and their hands drifted lightly, stroking over each other's faces and hair.

'I love kissing you,' Jess whispered when Remus' mouth moved to her cheek.

'I love kissing you too,' he said softly. 'I could do this the rest of my life.'

'Mmm,' she agreed, then the words seemed to come out without warning. 'I love you, Remus.'

He froze then lifted his head, staring down at her with a wary look on his face. 'What did you say?' he said quietly.

'It just kind of slipped out,' she said, biting her lip.

'Did you mean it?' he asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

Jess looked at him. 'Yes,' she whispered. 'I love you.'

A grin spread across his face and he felt an overwhelming happiness. 'God, Jess,' he whispered, cupping her face and lowering his to kiss her. 'I love you. I love you.'

He punctuated each sentence with a kiss, making her giggle. Since he'd told her he loved her at Christmas, he hadn't said the words again, not wanting to pressure her, but he'd been busting to say it - every time they made love it was on the tip of his tongue.

'You really love me?' he asked suddenly, pulling back and looking down at her again.

She smiled and nodded. 'I know it took me a long time, Remus,' she said, wrapping her arms around him. 'And you've been so very patient - you haven't pushed me or anything. But I'm sure.'

They kissed again, this time their hands weren't content to stay still, wandering all over until Remus was moving inside her and they were calling out each other's names again.

* * *

They lay in bed talking and kissing until lunchtime when they dressed and made their way to the dining hall, not bothering with the charade of walking in separately. Jess sat with some of the older students that didn't go to Hogsmeade; Remus making his way to the staff table, seeing Dumbledore's disapproving look. He just smiled at the man - absolutely nothing was going to destroy his good mood right now. Jess loved him. He was too damn happy to worry about anything else.

They were a bit more subtle when heading back to his room. Remus went straight there, Jess headed to Ravenclaw Tower, then took a winding route back to Remus' private room. He was opening a bottle of mead when she got there, and smiled.

'Drink?' he asked, and she nodded.

He poured two glasses then sat in an armchair, pulling her down onto his lap and wrapping an arm around her. They sat there talking quietly for a while, finishing their drinks then curling up together. Jess rested her head on Remus' shoulder, then shifted so her mouth was teasing the skin on his neck while he talked, becoming increasingly distracted by her the movements of her lips.

Finally he gave up on conversation, turning his head and kissing her, running his hands up her arms to hold her head. Things were starting to heat up a bit when they heard a whooshing sound from the fireplace, turning their heads to see emerald green flames there and Snape's voice calling Remus.

'What the hell does he want?' he grumbled as Jess stood up. He kissed her quickly and said, 'I'll be back as soon as I can,' before he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

It was fifteen minutes before Remus appeared again, walking through his door instead of Flooing back.

'What did he want?' Jess asked, coming out of the bathroom when she heard him call her name softly.

'One of the kids was in trouble,' he said, distracted by the altercation he'd had with Snape and the anger he felt that Harry was taking stupid risks with his safety just to visit Hogsmeade. 'Snape wanted me to sort him out as I know him.'

Jess frowned. 'He couldn't do it himself?' she asked disbelievingly. Snape didn't seem the kind of man who would hesitate in making a student's life miserable.

Remus looked tense and threw a folded up piece of parchment on his desk. 'It's fine,' he said stiffly.

Jess' frown deepened and she walked towards him, putting her hand on his arm. 'It's obviously not fine,' she said softly. 'Talk to me about it.'

He clenched his jaw and shook his head. 'It's just Snape being Snape,' he said, feeling a shot of guilt for not telling her what he was really upset about.

Seeing Harry take such foolish chances had reminded him of the chances he and his friends would take at school at the full moon, and of the fun they used to have doing it. A wave of sadness had flowed over him - the loss of his friends still hurt, and anger over Sirius' betrayal of them still simmered. But he didn't want to talk about it with Jess. He didn't know how to start talking about it.

He shook off his mood. This might be the last day in weeks he and Jess would get to spend together, and he refused to let Snape ruin it.

Remus pulled Jess to him and kissed her. 'Forget about Snape,' he said when he raised his head. 'I don't want you thinking about him while I'm doing what I plan on doing to you.'

Despite her frustration with his inability to share his thoughts with her, she laughed.

'And what exactly is it you plan on doing to me?' she asked , her hands moving to wrap around his shoulders.

He whispered his plans in her ear - using hot, dirty, sexy words that made Jess' knees go weak and she grabbed his head and kissed him hard.

'If you can really do that,' she said. 'I will do anything you want.'

He grinned and lifted her to slide onto his desk. 'Anything?' he asked, kissing her neck.

'Anything,' she confirmed, her head falling back as his tongue licked her skin and his hands wandered down to her chest.

* * *

The night went too quickly and soon it was morning. They went to breakfast, reluctantly separating afterwards. Jess tried to focus on her schoolwork and Remus marked some assignments. They held to their decision for the next two weeks, Remus shifting their tutorials to his classroom where he left the door wide open to try and avoid temptation.

'This is getting unbelievably hard,' Jess complained one night as she moved away from Remus.

He had been sitting next to her, but his arm and leg kept brushing hers and she couldn't stand it, standing up and moving to another seat.

'_I'm_ unbelievably hard,' he mumbled, letting out a frustrated breath. Jess smiled but closed her eyes at the image of him naked, pushing himself into her.

'I need to go,' she said suddenly. 'I'm sorry. I can't stand this. I am going to jump you in a minute.' Remus grinned but knew how she was feeling. He stood up and blocked her way.

'We could break the rules - just this once,' he said. 'A quickie. Just to relieve the tension.'

Jess laughed. 'Just this once?' she smiled and he grinned back.

'I'm getting a bit desperate, Jess,' he moaned. 'I'm so damn horny I'm getting a hard on just smelling your perfume in class now.'

Jess felt heat pool in her lower body and her knees went a bit weak.

'Lock the damn door,' she ordered and he did immediately.

'We have to be quick,' she warned and he laughed as he grabbed her around the waist.

'I don't think speed is going to be an issue,' he said then kissed her hard.

Jess responded heatedly and moved over to his desk, sliding herself onto it as her hands moved to his fly.

'Fuck, you _are_ hard,' she mumbled against his lips and he smiled, his own hand moving up her skirt.

'Do you know how often I've thought about having you bent over this desk in that skirt?' he asked and Jess grinned. She slid off the desk quickly and yanked her underwear down, turning and lifting her skirt, revealing her ass.

'You won't need to lay any groundwork here, Remus,' she said. 'I just need you to be inside me now.'

He swore breathlessly and pulled his pants down further, shifting between her legs and thrusting hard into her.

'Jesus, you are so tight, Jess,' he groaned, pulling out of her body then plunging hard into her again.

Jess clutched the edge of the desk, feeling herself beginning to shake already. 'Harder,' she demanded and he obliged, slamming himself into her and feeling her body tense and heard her cry out loudly.

Her release sent him careening over the edge, pushing deep inside her as he came.

They were breathing rapidly as they straightened up, Remus doing up his fly as Jess waved a wand over herself, then pulled on her underwear.

'Well, that decision lasted a long time,' she said in a cranky voice.

Remus smiled and sighed. 'I know,' he said. 'And we took a chance doing it down here.'

Jess leaned against his desk and looked at him for several seconds in silence. 'You know what we have to do,' she said softly. Remus closed his eyes and shook his head as she continued. 'We can't keep doing this - it's too much temptation, Remus. We have to stop the extra tutoring; stop finding excuses to see each other on the week ends.'

She moved over to him and took his hand. 'I don't want to do this,' she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. 'I hate the thought of not being able to see you, but if you lose your job, we won't get to be together at all.'

Remus gently pulled her closer, putting his arms around her as she pressed her face into his chest. 'You're right, Jess,' he said, his mouth near her ear. 'We can do it. There is too much at stake. I don't want to lose you, honey.'

They stood in silence for a moment then Jess pulled away and wiped her eyes. 'I'd better go to bed,' she said, grabbing her bag.

He stopped her, holding her face. 'One kiss,' he said when she looked at him desperately. 'That's all.'

She smiled a little and he leaned over and kissed her softly. 'I love you, Jess,' he murmured against her lips. 'I'll wait as long as it takes if it means I can be with you in the end.'

Jess felt tears prickling her eyes again and leaned into him for a moment. 'I love you too,' she whispered, then pulled away and quickly walked out of the room - before she changed her mind.

**A/N: I'll let you decide what he did to her after talking to Snape. Let your imagination go wild!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love this chappie!**

**WARNING: Romance _and_ sex - lucky duckies!**

Chapter Eleven

It was a difficult few weeks for the both of them. Seeing each other in class only was akin to torture, and by the day before the Easter holidays, Remus had enough.

'Jess, could you stay behind and see me, please?' he called to her as the Seventh Years packed up after their last lesson of the term.

She looked surprised but nodded, putting her textbook in her bag and approaching his desk as the other's piled out. Remus fiddled with a pile of assignments until the last student left then looked up and smiled widely at her.

'Hi,' he said, coming around the desk to stand opposite her.

Jess smiled as well and said, 'Hi.' They looked at each other then Remus bit his lip.

'I wanted to check that you were still wanting to visit over the holidays,' he said.

Her smile broadened and she nodded. 'Of course I do,' she said, then frowned. 'Unless you have other plans.'

'No!' he said quickly, moving closer to her. 'No, I'm really looking forward to it.'

'Looking forward to what?' they heard a male voice say from the doorway and they turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing there with a slight frown on his face.

'Hello, Albus,' Remus said, trying to think quickly. 'Jess was telling me she's going to ace her NEWT's and I was saying I was looking forward to hearing about her results in Defence. She's put in a lot of work and she deserves a good mark.'

'Yes, she does,' Dumbledore said and smiled at Jess who grinned back. 'Was I interrupting something that can't wait?' he said and Jess shook her head.

'No,' she said with a glance at Remus. 'No, that's fine. I can make another time to speak to you, Professor Lupin. Have a nice holiday, sir. You too, Professor Dumbledore.'

She smiled at them then Albus shifted so she could leave the room.

'Lovely girl,' said Albus and Remus nodded carelessly, moving back to his desk. 'I hear you've stopped the extra tutoring sessions with her. A good idea, I think, Remus. It isn't appropriate to get too close to a student.'

Remus turned and looked at him, his face pained. 'You are acting like me spending a little bit of my own time with Jess is a crime. Has it never happened before?' he asked. 'A teacher actually enjoying spending time with a student?'

Albus tilted his head slightly and looked at Remus, his bright blue eyes searching for something.

'I'm sure it does happen occasionally,' he said calmly. 'Some of the Seventh Year students in particular are very mature and pleasant to talk to. But it is usually easy to remember that they are children. It is because Jessica is not a child that I grew concerned about how much time the two of you were spending together outside class. The connection between the two of you is obvious, Remus…. as is the chemistry.'

Remus was taken aback that Albus had been watching them so closely. 'Well, we've stopped the extra lessons now,' he said coolly. 'So we are barely seeing each other outside class. You have nothing to worry about.'

He gritted his teeth and changed the subject. 'Was there some news on Sirius' whereabouts?'

They chatted for a few minutes about the latest sightings of Sirius then Albus left.

Remus sighed heavily and sat down, putting his forehead down on his desk. 'The one moment in weeks that Jess and I have been alone….' he thought, then he felt a hand run over his head.

He sat up and smiled at Jess, who smiled back then moved away from him, sliding up onto a desk. 'I saw him leave. No. I'll rip your clothes off if I'm too close,' she explained when he waved her back to him.

An intense wave of lust shook him, making him momentarily dizzy. 'I hope you don't have high expectations for tomorrow night,' he said quietly, glancing over at the still open door. 'Because the second I get you inside my house, I am going to tear your clothes off and have you up against the front door. And the way I'm feeling now, it'll take about one minute to be over.'

Jess bit her lip and Remus saw her face flush and her chest rise more rapidly. 'Promise?' she asked, hunger in her eyes and Remus felt himself harden until he hurt.

'I promise,' he said, his own breathing quickening.

They stared at each other. 'I miss you, Remus,' she said suddenly. 'I really miss you.'

He moved closer and sat on the desk next to her, his hand finding hers in between them.

'I've missed you too, Jess,' he mumbled, entwining their fingers. His skin warmed when he felt hers and the scent of her perfume almost undid him. 'Jesus, all I've done is hold your hand and I'm nearly coming in my pants.'

She smiled then bit her lip. 'This has been harder than I thought it would be,' she admitted and he squeezed her hand.

'Yeah it has,' he said. 'But I think it's working. Albus noticed we'd stopped seeing so much of each other and Severus seems to have backed off.'

Jess nodded, her thumb unconsciously rubbing over the back of his hand, sending shivers through him.

'Why don't we go tonight instead of tomorrow?' he said, suddenly unable to wait even one more night. 'I'll go now; Dumbledore already knows I'm leaving for the holidays, and he won't care if I go tonight instead. And you can come with me. Just tell…who's your head of house? Professor Flitwick? Just tell him you're leaving tonight instead of tomorrow morning. The staff know how old you are - they won't worry about it.'

Jess watched him closely. 'Are you sure?' she said, her voice betraying her excitement and he grinned.

'Very sure,' he said. He slid down off the desk. 'Go and pack now. I'll meet you outside the gate in half an hour and we'll apparate.'

Jess beamed and jumped off the desk, walking quickly towards the door.

'Jess,' he called, grinning when she turned. 'Don't bother packing too much. You won't need clothing for what I've got planned.'

She laughed and left hastily, leaving Remus to pack a couple of essentials and head down to the gates. Jess took a little longer, throwing a few things into her bag and then tracking down Professor Flitwick in his classroom and letting him know she was leaving.

* * *

Walking quickly down to the gates, she jumped when Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the stone wall, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard and fast. Jess dropped her bag and threw her arms around his neck, her enthusiasm making them lose their balance, staggering until Remus' back hit the wall.

'Jess,' he said, tearing his mouth away. 'If we don't go now, I'm going to rip your knickers off right here.'

She laughed and held his hand, picking up her bag before he spun them out of there, appearing again outside his house.

'I can't wait,' he said, grabbing her and lifting her off her feet, kissing her frantically. 'I have no control around you.'

He staggered towards the house, feeling her legs lock tight around him, her hands fumbling with his fly.

'Don't wait then,' she gasped as she freed him. He'd reached the front door and pushed her up against it.

'Thank Christ I don't have neighbours,' he mumbled, then shifted to yank her underwear aside. He moved his hands to her ass and lifted her so he could thrust inside her more easily.

'My god, I love you,' Jess moaned as he sank into her, his fingers biting hard into her ass. 'I love hearing you say you love me,' he said, his voice hoarse as he slammed into her again, feeling his end almost upon him. 'I love you too. I love you.'

He hissed when he felt her bite down hard on his shoulder and her body tightened around him, signalling her release. He thrust once more and cried out her name loud and harsh as he exploded inside her, his legs shaking under him.

Jess started to laugh breathlessly and he joined her. 'We're like bloody animals,' she said, once she'd calmed down a bit.

She dropped her legs and let go of Remus, pushing him off her. 'Well, I kept most of my promise,' he said, doing up his fly and picking up her bag. 'I just didn't manage to get you inside the house.'

She laughed again and Remus waved his wand, unlocking the front door. 'Come on, honey,' he said, flinging the door open and sweeping her, giggling, up into his arms. 'Time to start our holidays.'

* * *

The first few days of the break were spent mostly undressed and in bed, occasionally in other rooms of the house and once again outside. They finally dressed and Remus marked some essays while Jess went for food, once again refusing Remus' money.

'I have plenty,' she'd told him. 'My parents spent all their lives doing nothing but working so they could accumulate all this 'stuff' and then they died with nothing but all their things. I sold every last thing in that house - except for a few photos of me and Mike. I didn't want to keep anything that reminded me of them.'

Jess took advantage of having her defence professor to herself and practiced her Patronus Charm, which was still indistinct.

'It's enough to get you through the exam, honey,' he said, watching her from the bed as she tried again.

'I know,' she said, annoyed with herself. 'But I don't want to just get through, I want to get it right.'

Remus chuckled and said, 'Typical Ravenclaw. Why don't you come back to bed?' She glared at him and then got a mischievous look on her face.

'You know, if I had a little of incentive, I might get it right. Then I could come back to bed,' she said.

He grinned and sat up. 'What kind of incentive do you think you might need?' he asked. 'Hmm,' Jess said as she pretended to think. 'I think that shirt could come off.'

His grin broadened and he took the shirt off, throwing it over to her.

'Mmm,' she murmured, raising an eyebrow and trying to hide her grin. 'That should help. Maybe this could be a new teaching technique.'

She cast the spell again as he chuckled, astonished that it was a bit more distinct this time. She turned to look at Remus, who also seemed surprised.

'It worked,' he said, looking back at her.

'I bet I could get it if you took those pants off,' Jess said and he laughed.

'I want to see this,' he said, throwing himself back on the bed and undoing his jeans, pulling them down his legs and throwing them to her, leaving him in his boxers.

Her eyes ran over his lower body, feeling heat beginning to build in herself. She let out a breath and dropped his jeans, casting the spell again.

Both of their jaws dropped when they saw her Patronus. It was familiar and they were both astounded as to what form it seemed to have taken. It only lasted a second, fading quickly. Jess' wand fell to her side and she looked over at Remus, who was staring at the spot where the Patronus had disappeared.

'Was that what I thought it was?' she asked, giving him a disbelieving look. Remus looked at her, a strange expression on his face.

'Try again,' he said, getting off the bed and moving forward to stand with her. She did and this time, the Patronus lingered longer and there was no doubt as to what it was.

'A werewolf?' Remus whispered, staring at the silver animal. Jess, too, couldn't take her eyes off it until it faded again, then she looked over at Remus.

'I told you I felt safe with you,' she said softly.

Remus took a step forward, the strangely intense look still on his face. 'You're protected by a werewolf?' he said, and a ghost of a smile flickered across his face.

Jess smiled at him and took his face in her hands. 'My protector,' she murmured then kissed him softly.

He kissed her back, and the kiss grew, mouths moving slowly, tenderly as the kiss deepened.

Remus moved them slowly back to the bed, lowering Jess gently and propping himself up over her. Their hands moved slowly, removing their remaining clothes.

'You smell amazing,' Jess whispered, running her tongue over his throat.

'You taste incredible,' he returned, lowering his head to her breast and circling his tongue around her nipple, making her arch up.

'I don't ever want to be without you, Jess,' he murmured, his mouth moving over her ribs, making her moan.

Heat burned over her skin at his words and she dug her nails into his shoulders. Her body throbbed and when she felt his tongue inside her, it didn't take long for her to give in to him, thrusting up against his mouth. Before she completely came back down, he entered her, pushing slowly into her body.

'Remus,' she whispered, arching up. He buried his face in her neck, their bodies moving together. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you, Jess,' he moaned, raising his head to look at her when she cried out as he bought her to another climax.

It was intense and powerful and bought tears to her eyes. Remus too was shaken deep down by his subsequent release and the emotions it evoked.

As his tremors slowly faded, he shifted his mouth near her ear and asked softly, 'Will you marry me, Jess?'


	12. Chapter 12

**What does she say? Come on - what would you say?**

Chapter Twelve

'How was your holiday, Jess?' Karen asked just over a week later as the two girls unpacked.

'Fantastic,' Jess said, with a smile. It was so frustrating that she couldn't tell anyone that she and Remus were engaged.

She had been shocked when he asked but she quickly said yes. He slipped an antique engagement ring on her finger, explaining it had belonged to his grandmother.

'I never thought I'd give it to anyone,' he told her, as they looked at it on her finger. 'It fits you perfectly, Jess. Like it was made for you.' She now wore this ring on her right hand, refusing to take it off completely.

Karen noticed it now and commented on it. 'That's gorgeous, Jess,' she said, taking her friends' hand and holding it up. 'Where did you get it?'

'A friend gave it to me,' she said vaguely.

Karen looked at her with a grin. 'Boyfriend?' she asked and Jess smiled.

'Yeah,' she confirmed. Karen smiled again.

'He's got good taste then,' she said, admiring the ring again. 'This is really beautiful.'

They went to dinner, Jess trying hard not to look over at Remus too much and could see him struggling to do the same.

'Only a few more months, then all this will be over and we can get on with our lives,' she kept telling herself.

* * *

She threw herself into her study, channelling her frustration at their forced separation into school work for a few weeks. They met once in the grounds, by accident, and went for a walk, making certain not to get too close to each other while in sight of other people. They talked quietly about what they were going to do after exams, and once they were out of sight of the castle, Remus pressed Jess up against a tree trunk, and five minutes later, they were muffling each other's cries of pleasure with their mouths as their hands wandered.

'We are taking some stupid chances,' she said, walking back to the castle hand in hand while they were still out of sight.

Remus sighed. 'I know,' he admitted. 'That was stupid. Awesome but stupid.'

Jess laughed and he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side.

'It's just…I'm happy, Jess,' he said quietly. 'And I want to be able to shout it out; to tell everyone, but I can't. Maybe I'm kind of hoping we'll get caught, then we won't have to keep this a secret anymore.'

Jess smiled and put her arm around his waist. 'You want us caught doing what we were just doing?' she asked with a laugh.

He chuckled and squeezed her tighter. 'Well, maybe not doing that,' he conceded, and kissed the top of her head. He stopped walking and put his other arm around her. 'I love you, Jess, and I want everyone to know.'

She smiled and linked her arms around his waist. 'I love you too, honey,' she said, seeing his smile widen. 'But if we think this sneaking around is bad, imagine not being able to see each other at all because you've been sacked.'

Remus groaned and leant down to kiss her. 'I know, I know,' he complained, dropping his arms and they began walking again.

'Maybe we can chance a day in my room for my birthday,' he said as they came back into view of the castle.

Jess stared up at him. 'When's your birthday?' she asked with a frown.

'In a few days,' he told her. 'Saturday.' Jess began to smile.

'Hmm,' she murmured. 'I wonder what I can do to help you celebrate?' Remus grinned and winked at her.

'I'm sure you'll think of something,' he said as they reached the castle stairs. 'See you then - after breakfast? It's my birthday the whole day, you know.'

Jess laughed and, seeing the foyer was deserted, moved a little closer. 'And I'll make sure by the end of the day, you are completely satisfied,' she whispered, running her hand surreptitiously over the front of his pants as she walked towards the Dining Hall, leaving Remus gasping and hard.

* * *

She slipped into his room while he was at breakfast and was waiting behind his door when he got back. As he walked through the door, she put her hands over his eyes.

'Don't open them,' she ordered. 'Or I'll walk out the door and you really don't want me to do that.'

'No, I don't,' he agreed with a smile. He kept his eyes closed when she took her hands away and felt a blindfold being tied around his head.

'Kinky,' he murmured, and Jess giggled. He heard the click of the door locking then felt her rubbing against his back, her arms going around his waist.

'Walk forward,' she said softly and he did, Jess helping him lay down on the bed. She straddled him and he moved his hands to her ass, feeling a strip of lace and nothing else. 'Shit, Jess,' he exclaimed. 'What are you wearing?'

His hand moved to his blindfold but she slapped it away.

'That is for later,' she admonished him, taking his wrists and binding them to the bed, doing the same with his legs.

'God, I am beginning to love being tied up,' he mumbled and Jess laughed. She waved her wand again, and Remus felt his clothing disappear.

'I'm liking this so far,' he said.

'I haven't started yet,' she whispered, her lips near his ear.

Her tongue ran around the shell of his ear, sucking his ear lobe into her mouth and making him moan. She lifted herself off him, then picked up a large feather from his side table. She ran it over his face and saw him smile. Jess grinned and bit her lip.

'Just relax,' she said softly, as she trailed the feather up his arm. She moved the feather softly all over his body, making him shiver and raising goose bumps over his skin.

'Jess,' he breathed when she ran the feather over his inner thigh and up his shaft. He was finding this the most erotic experience he'd ever had and was both wanting her to stop and never stop.

'Do you like it?' she asked when his hips rose.

'Mmm,' he moaned, then let out a noise of complaint when she stopped.

'Settle down,' she said with a grin. 'I'm a long way from finished yet.'

He felt her warm, and now slippery hands running over him. 'Smells like chocolate,' he said, his voice hoarse with desire now. He bit his lip when she reached his groin and she stroked him.

'God, Jess,' he groaned. 'It'll be over in a minute if you keep that up.'

She giggled then moved her hands between his legs. Remus let out a sharp blast of air and his head fell back as his hips rose. When he felt his finger stroke over his ass he gasped then grinned.

'If my ass is up for grabs then so is yours, honey,' he warned, then moaned as her finger slipped inside him.

'Fucking hell, Jess,' he growled, feeling himself tighten as she found the spot she was looking for.

Suddenly, her finger was gone again and he let out a loud grating sound of frustration. Jess laughed.

'You really have no patience,' she said and he moaned again.

'Jess, I'm dying,' he said desperately. She smiled and kissed him on the lips quickly. 'Nearly there,' she promised, then kissed him again, this time deepening it, letting it grow until he was yanking against the binds. Her mouth moved all over his face and neck, moving down to his chest.

'Jeez, that lotion tastes good,' she said in surprise. It really did taste like chocolate. Remus arched up to her mouth, making soft noises in his throat when she took her time, running her tongue over every inch of his skin. She laughed quietly when he let out a frustrated roar as she moved her lips down each leg and up again before going near his groin.

'You're killing me,' he whispered harshly when she shifted away from him again. 'Jess, I want you so much it's hurting. You have to help me.'

'I'm about to,' she reassured him, then pointed her wand at a glass of water on the side table. She took a sip, holding the heated water in her mouth for a moment before swallowing. Leaning over, she took him in her mouth and his whole body tensed as he gasped.

'What the fuck?' he said then struggled against the scarves binding him. 'God, Jess that feels incredible.'

The extra heat in her mouth was a surprise but felt amazing on him. She took him further into her mouth, and he felt himself hit the back of her throat. Just as he was beginning to thrust up hard, she let go of him.

Remus let out a loud moan, pushing his hips up, his breathing fast and irregular. Jess slipped an ice cube into her mouth and sucked, her hand moving to stroke him to try and give him a little relief. Once she couldn't stand the cold any longer, she put her mouth back on him and felt him jump.

'Jess,' he hissed, so damn close already. The cold was shocking on his sensitive skin, but quickly bought him to the edge and when she took him deep into her mouth, deeper than he could remember being before he started pushing up harder and faster.

'Jess,' he whispered again, wanting the exquisite torture to end but also not wanting it to be over. She moved her hand and slid her finger into him again and pressed hard, sending him into instant spasm's, thrusting up hard and crying out loudly as he came - hard and violent and more intense than anything he'd ever felt before. It seemed to go on forever, and he didn't even feel the binds tightening around his wrists and ankles, rubbing his skin raw.

When he finally came down, his breathing still rapid, he couldn't speak, his brain unable to find any words. His hands drop to the bed and he knew she'd removed his binds. His arms felt like lead and he couldn't move them. She took his blindfold off and kissed him gently.

'Happy Birthday, baby,' she whispered and he laughed exhaustedly.

'That is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me,' he gasped. Jess smiled at him then frowned.

'Jesus, Remus,' he heard her mutter and she took his arm in her hand and pointed her wand at his wrist, healing the bleeding raw skin there.

'No more binds for you if you are going to fight them like this,' she scolded him, healing the other wrist as well then turning to check his ankles. Remus saw her properly for the first time and felt his heart speed up again.

'Oh my god,' he muttered, his eyes moving to her ass. 'Jess, stand up.'

She turned around and grinned at him. 'Do you like it?' she asked, standing up and twirling around so he could see the lingerie properly. 'I ordered it the other day - thought you might like it.'

Remus sat up, mouth slightly open as he watched her turn around. 'Christ, you are hot,' he said, unable to take his eyes off the red lace thong she wore. It was skimpy and sexy and he wanted nothing more than to tear it off her right now. Her matching bra was equally as brief, the half cups pushing her breasts up high and making his pulse quicken. She had on stockings and a suspender belt and Remus thought that if he died right now, he was fine with that.

'Come here,' he demanded and she smiled as she did as she was told, Remus pulling her onto his chest.

'I love you,' he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

When he let her go she smiled and said, 'Thank God I cast a Silencing Spell. You were very….vocal, particularly at the end.'

'Where did you learn to do that?' he asked, not sure if he wanted to know. She frowned uncertainly.

'I read it somewhere,' she said, sitting up a little. 'I've never done it before but there were pretty detailed instructions on how to find that spot. I did find it, didn't I?'

Remus laughed and nodded. 'Yeah, you found it,' he confirmed and kissed her hard.

They lay in silence, hands gently stroking over each other until Remus fell asleep, exhausted. Jess shifted, rolling onto her stomach to look at him as he slept, eyes running over his face.

'He is gorgeous,' she thought, smiling at she gazed at him. She ran a finger lightly over the largest scar on his face. They didn't detract from his looks, they enhanced them.

'He's sexier with the scars,' she thought, knowing that he didn't see it that way. But she knew what had caused them and knew how brave he was and that made them sexy. She lay her head on his chest and let sleep take her as well.

* * *

Remus woke an hour later to see Jess asleep next to him. He smiled and reached over to brush the hair away from her face. Thinking how beautiful she was, he leaned over to kiss her softly. She stirred a little and Remus grinned. He moved to prop herself up over her, kissing her neck gently. When he got to her shoulder he looked up and saw she was still asleep. Grin broadening, he ducked his head to kiss her hip, then her stomach, making his way down her leg, parting them and running his tongue up her thigh. He heard her moan now and shift her hips. Pushing her underwear to the side, his tongue found her and lapped gently until her hips were rising and he heard a sharp exhalation.

'Remus,' she gasped and gripped his head hard. His teeth scraped over her and, when he soothed her with his tongue, she tugged on his hair, thrusting her hips up and moaning loudly as she came.

He ran his tongue from her stomach to her throat, kissing her neck before she grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him hard.

'I want it written into our marriage vows that you have to wake me up like that at least once a week,' she said breathlessly.

Remus grinned and kissed her again. 'I think that might be a little unconventional,' he said.

'What if I agree to wake you in a similar fashion at least once a week?' she asked, pushing him off her and straddling him.

'Well, we are far from a traditional couple, I suppose,' he mused and Jess giggled.

'God that bra is hot,' he murmured, staring up at her. 'And these are driving me crazy.' He ran his hands up her stocking covered legs and then fiddled with the clip holding them up. He sat up, his hands shifting from her legs to her breasts. He pulled down the cups and kissed her skin, taking a nipple in his mouth. Jess moaned and he threw her down, moving over her to kiss every part of her body. He felt as though he couldn't wait another moment when she pushed him away and stood up naked.

'Jess?' he asked, seeing her smile.

'Where do you want me?' she said, holding out her arms.

'Pardon?' he said, sitting up with a growing smile.

'It's your birthday,' she said with a shrug and a smile. 'You get to decide on your present. You can have me wherever and however you want.'

'I can have you anyway I want?' he said, rising to his knees with a glint in his eyes. 'Anyway,' she confirmed, a determined look in her eye.

Remus stood up and grabbed her arm, spinning her around so she was bent over the back of an armchair. He ran his hand over her ass, tracing the line between her buttocks.

'So, if I wanted to have you like this,' he said, moving to press his erection against her ass, 'that would be fine with you?'

Jess tensed unconsciously, even as she nodded. Remus smiled softly and bent to kiss her back, straightening her up against his chest.

'Then I choose….' he paused, sliding his hand down her stomach to stroke her. She let out a soft noise and he turned her around to face him. 'The bed, me on top, slow and sexy.'

Taking her hands, he led her to the bed. 'Remus…' she began but he stopped her with a kiss.

'I love that you were willing to give me anything I wanted,' he said when he raised his head. 'But what I really want is to be able to feel you all around me, and hear you calling my name when you come.'

He pushed her gently onto the bed and followed her, his body soon moving inside hers and it wasn't long before he got his wish, her body tightening around his as she called out his name. Seconds later, he was whispering her name as he also reached his end.

* * *

They went to dinner, having missed lunch, again walking in side by side, separating at the Ravenclaw table. Remus was aware of Dumbledore's eyes on him and sat down next to the man, who looked surprised.

'Good evening, Albus,' he said cheerfully, reaching for the chicken.

'Remus,' the older man said. There was silence for a few minutes as they ate, then Albus waved his hand, casting a invisible Silencing Spell around the two of them.

'How long has it been going on?' he asked quietly.

For a second, Remus considered lying, but was suddenly tired of it. 'We met the night before school started,' he told him. 'Neither of us knew the other and we certainly didn't know we would both end up here. We…spent the night together, and we thought that was it.' He looked at Albus, who was staring at him, not making a judgement yet.

'When I saw Jess here…well, we were both pretty shocked, and we agreed to keep our distance. Then you asked me to keep an eye out for her and we started spending more time together and….'

Pausing, he looked over at Jess and smiled. 'We just couldn't keep it up. It happened just before Christmas. We've been together since then and we've been spending the holidays together. We did stop - for a while. And we have been trying to stay away from each other, but….It's not easy.'

'You are her teacher, Remus,' Dumbledore said gently. 'I concede that this is an unusual situation, given that you and Jessica had a…relationship before you began here. But you should not have allowed this to continue here. Seeking sexual gratification with a student, Remus, no matter the circumstances…'

'I love her, Albus,' he said quickly. 'This isn't just sex, this isn't a fling. I love her and she loves me.' Albus looked a little more uncertain now and Remus continued.

'I asked her to marry me over the Easter break,' he said. 'We're engaged, Albus. We're going to get married as soon as we can.'

Albus stared at him, a frown on his face. 'Well,' he said, obviously thinking. 'That does change things.' He waved his hand again and stood up.

'Let me think about this, Remus,' he said. 'Please, just be very discreet until we speak again.'

Remus nodded and watched the man leave the hall. He was unhappy that he'd disappointed the Headmaster, but was glad that he wasn't packing his bags yet - maybe he could stay. He saw Jess staring at him with a frown and smiled at her. She smiled uncertainly back, then turned to Karen who was speaking to her.

'I don't care if I get the sack,' he thought, eyes still on Jess. 'She's worth it.'


	13. Chapter 13

**(Bad voice over) What will Dumbledore do? Will he sack Remus? **

**I'm not changing history here - you know what happened in POA**.

Chapter Thirteen

'You told him?' Jess exclaimed, staring at Remus. They'd gone back to his room after dinner and he had just explained what had happened with Albus.

'He's thinking about what he's going to do,' Remus said, then cupped her face in his hands. 'Jess, it's fine. If he sacks me, then it's only a couple of months until exams then you're finished. We can get on with our lives.'

She still looked worried and he kissed her. 'My birthday isn't over yet,' he reminded her, trying to make her forget her concerns. 'It's not over for another four and a bit hours. Any idea what we could do with that time?'

Jess smiled, pushing her worry aside and said, 'Well, it's your birthday. What did you have in mind?'

'Hmm,' he said, walking her slowly back towards the bed. 'You know, I have such a good time being tied up, I think you should try it.'

She grinned as he pushed her onto the bed and waved his wand, sending scarves to wind around her wrists and ankles. He waved it again and her clothes Vanished. His eyes ran over her body and his breathing quickened.

'What the hell did I do to deserve you?' he murmured, leaning over her and kissing her neck as he shrugged off his robes.

Jess giggled. 'Something dreadful, no doubt,' she replied then moaned as his tongue traced over her throat.

He chuckled then they stopped talking as his mouth moved down her body, the silence only broken by their moans of pleasure, and Jess' loud cry as his tongue bought her to an intense release. Remus waved his wand and the binds disappeared as did his clothes. He sank inside her as her legs came up around his waist. They moved together fluidly then, as their movements became more urgent, Remus rolled over so Jess was over him. She leant over, kissing him deeply as she moved quickly on him. As they balanced on the edge of release, Remus sat up and kissed her; one hand on her head, the other on her hip pressing her to him as they both exploded, whispering 'I love you' to each other.

* * *

An hour later, Remus stroked his hand down Jess' bare back as he watched her sleep. His stomach churned a little as he thought that this might be the last time they would be able to do this for two months, and if that was so, he didn't want to miss a moment with her - not even if she was asleep.

'We have the rest of our lives,' he told himself. 'It'll only be a couple of months - maybe not even that long.'

He leant over and kissed her shoulder blade, leaving his face pressed against her for a moment as he breathed in the smell of her skin. He had closed his eyes, trying to memorise the scent when he heard the soft knock on the door.

Pulling his pants on quickly, he moved to the door and said, 'Yes?' hearing Albus identify himself.

He took a deep breath and grabbed his shirt as he opened the door. 'I apologise if I woke you,' Albus said softly.

Remus opened the door and stepped out, pulling his shirt on. 'I wasn't asleep,' he said, closing the door behind him. 'But Jess is, so maybe we should do this downstairs.'

Albus frowned but nodded, walking down the stairs with Remus following him.

'Well,' the younger man said. 'Should I start packing?'

Albus frowned again. 'You should,' he said. 'But no. I have decided you should stay until the term is over. Only the students will suffer having no DADA teacher just before their exams, and I want you here if Sirius turns up. I don't approve of this, Remus. I think you've shown an uncharacteristic lack of judgement and self control, and if Jessica was a regular student….'

'If she was; if she was underage, I wouldn't have gone near her, Albus…,' Remus began but the older man interrupted.

'…but she is not a regular student. She is an adult, and it does not appear that she has been taken advantage of in any way. That is the reason behind the rule I suppose. So, you can stay.'

He looked at Remus who looked relieved and said, 'Thank you Albus…'

'Don't thank me yet,' he said, narrowing his eyes. 'You haven't heard my conditions. The first condition is that you are to have no physical contact with each other until the school term is over. No more sleepovers; no more walks in the grounds; no more keeping her back after class. There will be no second chances, Remus. If I find out you have broken this rule I will dismiss you and expel Jessica.'

Remus' mouth opened, but Albus held up his hand. 'If I have to I will, Remus,' he said firmly, knowing what he was about to say. 'I want Jessica to finish her study as much as anyone but if this is what it takes to make you both abide by the rules for the rest of the term, then that is what I'll do.'

Remus closed his eyes tightly and nodded. 'Fine,' he said. 'I agree.'

'My second condition is that no one else is to find out about this,' he said. 'I do not want this situation getting around the school.'

'It won't, Albus,' he assured him.

The older man stared at him and said, 'You're in love with her?'

Remus smiled. 'Head over heels,' he confirmed and the older man gave him a reluctant smile.

'I can't say I don't wish the circumstances were different, but if you are both sure about your feelings, I am glad that you are happy, Remus,' he said quietly. 'After all you've been through - you've both been through - you deserve some happiness.' He turned to leave the room.

'Remember my conditions, Remus,' he said. 'I would hate for Jessica to get this far and not be able to finish her exams.'

'I'm not going to wake her tonight, Albus,' Remus said. 'She's staying. I'll tell her in the morning.' Albus nodded, and left the classroom.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked back up to his room, seeing Jess still asleep. He undressed and slid into bed next to her, putting an arm around her. She mumbled his name, rolling towards him and settling herself on his chest. Remus put his arms around her and kissed her head, closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, it was with a start as he felt Jess' tongue running over the tip of his shaft. He grinned then groaned as her mouth closed around him. Giving himself over to the sensations, his head fell back and his hands gripped the sheets tightly as her talented tongue bought him to the edge then pushed him over, making him arch up with a loud cry. His breathing was heavy when Jess' face appeared in front of him. He smiled at her and pulled her to him for a kiss.

'Figured it might be a while till I can wake you up like that again, so I grabbed the chance while I could,' she whispered.

Remus chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. 'And I thank you for that. Unfortunately though, you were right,' he said with a sigh. 'He came to see me last night.'

Jess' jaw clenched and she sat up, frowning. 'And?' she asked, her voice filled with dread.

'I'm not getting the sack,' he said, continuing quickly when he saw her begin to smile. 'But we can't see each other. That was his condition. We aren't allowed to be alone together until exams are over or he'll sack me and expel you.'

Jess looked a little stunned and he reached over and took her hand. 'He knew I didn't care anymore about getting the sack, so he made sure he threatened us with the one thing he knew I wouldn't take a chance with - your exams,' he told her. 'He's a clever man.'

Jess still looked unhappy and he smiled ruefully. 'I know, Jess,' he said, pulling her back down towards him. 'But we were talking about this anyway and it's only a couple of months till the end of exams.'

'A couple of months?' she said, staring at him like he had lost his mind. 'Remus, we have trouble going a couple of days without sex. How the hell are we going to last two months?'

'By masturbating frequently?' he suggested and she glared at him. 'Jess, are we really going to waste the last hour or two we have alone arguing about something we can't change?' he asked, running his hand up her thigh.

Her face scrunched up in unhappiness and Remus sat up and kissed her gently, stroking along her jaw with her thumb.

'Please don't, honey,' he whispered. 'It'll be over before we know it, and just think of what we've got waiting at the end. We'll get married, you'll get your job, we can make love one hundred times a day if you want to make for this.'

Jess grinned reluctantly. 'One hundred times a day, huh?' she said, raising an eyebrow. 'Don't start making promises you can't keep, Professor Lupin.'

She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him quickly. 'You have a choice now,' she said, lowering her head to kiss his chest. 'We could do it once slowly, or twice fast - if you think you're up to it, of course.'

'I think I'll play it safe and go with trying it once slowly,' he said, his hands rising to cup her ass as she kissed his neck. He rolled them over suddenly so he was on top.

'You're already behind this morning,' he said with a smile. 'I owe you one.'

His mouth moved to her ribs, Jess giggling as his breath tickled her. Remus laughed softly and blew a raspberry on her skin, making her laugh harder. He did it again, and Jess squirmed.

'Remus,' she laughed and he moved up to kiss her.

'I adore you, Jess,' he said quietly, and she raised her hand to his face.

'Almost as much as I adore you, honey,' she told him, kissing him softly.

* * *

The next six weeks were torturous for them, but they kept to their word - only seeing each other in class, or having a short conversation when they met in the corridors.

'How are you going?' Remus asked when they met outside the Dining Hall just before the NEWT exams. 'You're not stressing out too much, are you? You look tired.'

'It's called sexual frustration, Remus,' she replied with a frown. 'But I'm trying to channel it into study.'

She sighed and gave him a tight smile. 'How are you?' she asked. He smiled, desperately wanted to take her in his arms.

'Missing you,' he murmured in a low voice. 'And I think I'm getting RSI in my wrist from wanking, but apart from that, I'm fine.'

Jess gave a soft laugh. ' Three more weeks until end of term,' she said then saw Snape coming down the stairs behind Remus.

'I'd better go and eat,' she said, glaring at the dark man who was smirking at her. Remus stared after her with a frown, then pushed past Snape to take a seat at the teacher's table. He sat next to Albus and leaned close to the man.

'I need to spend some time alone with Jess,' he said quietly, seeing the Headmaster's startled look. 'She seems to have lost some confidence and I want to go through the defence exam with her to reassure her she knows it all.'

Albus looked sceptical and Remus frowned. 'This isn't just an excuse to be by myself with her, although I won't bother pretending I don't want to be. I think she needs a confidence boost. I'm worried about her. Look, you can supervise us if you like.'

The Headmaster thought for a moment, watching Remus' face. 'In your classroom only, door open and hands off,' Albus said firmly. 'I may just come and check on you.'

'That's fine,' Remus said gratefully. 'Thank you.'

Albus smiled. 'I'm not doing this to punish you both, you know,' he said softly.

'I know,' Remus said. 'I must admit at times it feels like a punishment, but it'll be over soon.'

* * *

Jess looked thrilled when Remus told her to stay behind after class the next day and told her his plan.

'How did you know I needed this?' she asked, nearly in tears she was so grateful.

'I don't know,' he said, reaching for her hand. 'I just did.'

She smiled and they settled in to go through the topics Remus thought were most likely to come up in the exams. An hour and a half later, Albus poked his head in the door, watching as Jess cast a Patronus Charm.

'A werewolf?' he said in surprise, making the Patronus disappear as Jess and Remus spun around.

'Yes,' said Jess, giving Remus a smile and he smiled back. Albus stared at them, a piercing look on his face.

'You've got about five minutes before dinner,' he said as he left the room, closing the open door behind him, the lock clicking into place.

Remus looked surprised. Albus had been insistent about that open door….But even as he thought it, he understood.

He turned to Jess who was packing up her books and took her face in his hands, kissing her frantically. Jess dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him just as desperately back. After a few minutes, Remus pulled away, breathless.

'I needed that,' he said and Jess leaned her head against his chest.

'So did I,' she mumbled, grasping his shirt and dragging him closer so their bodies were pressed against each other.

'I think Albus knew we needed that as well,' he said, his mouth moving against her hair as he pressed his face into the dark brown strands.

'God, I miss you,' she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

'I miss you too, honey,' he murmured, kissing the side of her face then taking it in his hands again. 'You have nothing to worry about with your exams, Jess. You know all this stuff and you'll be amazing.'

Jess smiled up at him a little shyly. 'I like having someone tell me they believe in me,' she said softly. 'Makes a nice change.'

Remus smiled and kissed her again, gentler this time. 'I do believe in you,' he said, lips still on hers. 'I love you too.'

Jess smiled. 'I love you.' They spent another minute kissing then he pulled completely away.

'We should go,' he said regretfully. 'Albus trusted us - and I'm about to throw you down on that desk and tear your clothes off which I don't think was the idea behind this.'

Jess giggled and finished packing her books before they walked together to dinner, feeling happier than they had in weeks.

* * *

Exams began the next week, and Remus was distracted as he conducted his final tests with the younger classes. He was concerned about how Jess was doing, but also was trying to keep an eye on Harry, growing more worried that Sirius would make an attempt on his life as his chances ran out. Harry was protected once he reached his relative's home so Sirius had to try and get to him while he was at school.

He had a free period when Jess was undertaking her defence practical exam and he paced nervously outside, trying to show an interest in the other students exam results as they came out of the hall.

She finally appeared and smiled at him in relief. 'It was fine,' she said when he pulled her aside. 'I think I got at least an Exceeds Expectations. Thank you so much, Rem…Professor Lupin.'

'You did it yourself, Jess,' he said.

'Well in that case, I won't need to figure out an extra special way to thank you for all your help,' she teased with a big smile.

He grinned, wanting so badly to kiss her and he moved closer. 'When I get you alone, Jessica Cooper,' he said under his breath. 'I am not letting you go for a long, long time.'

'I'll look forward to it, sir,' she replied with a wink, and moved away as another of his students approached him with her results.

* * *

Jess finished her exams a week later, frustrated at the bad timing that meant that she couldn't see Remus afterwards as it was a full moon. She spent the night talking with friends and drinking some smuggled in Firewhiskey to celebrate the end of their schooling. The next morning, she slept in, missing breakfast as she spent several minutes with her head bent over the toilet.

'Too much Firewhiskey,' she thought, splashing cold water on her face.

The thought of breakfast made her feel sick, and she decided to go to the infirmary to get a pain potion. The nurse was fussing over someone who seemed to have grown hair all over their body and Jess took a seat next to a Gryffindor Seventh Year she knew from Defence classes, who looked in just as bad a shape as she was.

'Too much Firewhiskey, Matt?' she asked softly and the boy nodded, then grabbed his head with a hiss.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the nurse try and undo the spell on the hairy student.

'Did you hear about Professor Lupin?' Matt said suddenly, turning to look at her.

Jess' head turned sharply and she frowned. 'What about him?' she demanded and the boy looked taken aback.

'He's a werewolf,' he said, then saw Jess' shocked face. 'I know,' he said, mistaking her stunned expression. 'He seemed like a really good guy. Hard to believe he's a werewolf.'

'How…how did you find out?' she said urgently.

'Everyone knows,' he replied, then was startled when Jess stood up abruptly, headache forgotten, and left the infirmary.

* * *

She saw Remus walking down the hall and called out to him. He turned and smiled at her. 'Hey,' he said, putting his bag down on the floor. 'I was wondering where you were.'

'What's going on?' she asked. 'Matt Hogan just told me everyone knows about the lycanthropy.'

Remus' jaw tensed. He'd already decided not to tell Jess what had happened with Sirius and Harry last night unless he had to. He needed to get his head around it himself first, and it would mean delving into the past to explain everything. He still hadn't told her about all of that, and still didn't think it was important to their future.

'They do know,' he told her. 'Snape let it slip.'

She frowned and said, 'Accidentally?'

Remus let out a soft laugh. 'I doubt it,' he said. 'I've resigned. The parent's won't want me around once they find out what I am.' He stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

'I'm going home now,' he told her. 'There's only a week or so left of term then you can join me.'

But she shook her head. 'No way,' she said firmly. 'I'm not waiting. Exams are over - it's just packing and saying goodbye now. I'd much rather be with you. I'll talk to Dumbledore and tell him I'm leaving today.'

Remus smiled and nodded, staring at her concerned face. 'I'd really like that. I'm sorry about all this drama, Jess,' he said. 'Look, I've got to go. Albus arranged a carriage for me.'

She nodded and moved forward, taking his hand. 'I'll be with you soon,' she said quietly and he smiled again.

'I'm counting on it,' he said then leant forward to kiss her quickly.

'I love you, Jess,' he said softly and she nodded.

'I love you too,' she replied, squeezing his hand. He lifted her hand and looked at it.

'This can be put right now,' he said, taking the engagement ring off her right hand and putting it back on her left. He bought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

'I'll see you very soon, honey,' he said.

Dropping her hand, he turned and walked away from her, smiling again before he disappeared around the corner. Jess ran to her room and threw her belongings into her trunk, startling Karen and Tracey, who were lying on their beds recovering.

'What on earth are you doing?' Tracey asked, frowning at Jess. 'We've got another week before we leave…'

'I'm leaving today,' Jess said, slamming the lid of her trunk shut. 'I've finished exams - that's all I had to do - so I am leaving.' She turned to her friends and smiled at their confused faces. 'I'll miss you both.'

At her words, the two girls realised she was serious and got up to hug her, saying goodbye.

Tracey moved to the bathroom after a quick embrace, feeling ill again, leaving Karen and Jess alone.

'I'll miss you, Jess,' Karen said with a smile.

'I'm not sure where I'll be staying from now on,' said Jess, shrinking her luggage so it fit in her pocket. 'But I'll owl you when I sort it out so we can keep in contact.'

'You and Professor Lupin moving in together?' Karen asked, and Jess looked back at her sharply.

'What?' she asked, feeling her face flush.

'There were rumours earlier in the year,' Karen told her with a smile. 'But they stopped after New Years. I guessed it was true. You never put your hand up in class and he hardly ever called on you - that's pretty unusual. He kind of watched you - trying not to be obvious, but he always looked away quickly when he saw someone looking. He was far too concerned about you; spent too much time discussing homework with you; and you both kind of…lit up around each other.'

Jess looked a little stunned and Karen grinned. 'I don't think the others noticed, you hid it pretty well,' she said. 'I never told anyone what I thought. I figured that, if it were true, you had to keep it quiet because he's a teacher and because you're only just of age…'

'I'm not,' confessed Jess, finally finding her voice. 'I'm twenty one, not seventeen. It's a long story, Karen.' She was absently twirling the ring on her finger and Karen noticed. 'The ring's changed hands,' she noted. 'Does that mean you're engaged?'

Jess smiled involuntarily and looked down at her hand. 'Yeah,' she said softly. 'He asked me over Easter.' She looked up at her friend.

'You can't tell anyone about us,' she said urgently. 'I don't want anyone to think Remus behaved badly. We got involved before we came to Hogwarts and….I fell in love with him.' Karen grinned and hugged Jess.

'Damn I wish you'd let me tell Tracey,' she giggled. 'She has such a thing for Professor Lupin - she'd just die if she knew you'd been shagging him all this time. You _have_ been shagging him all this time, haven't you?'

A reluctant smile broke out over Jess' face and she flushed but nodded.

Karen bit her lip. 'Just out of curiosity….what, um, what is he like?'

Jess grinned and shoved her shrunken luggage in her bag. 'Incredible,' she whispered, as Tracey entered the room. 'Amazing. Huge.'

Karen laughed and hugged her again before Jess left the room and made her way to the Headmaster's office where Dumbledore seemed to be expecting her.

'You want to leave today,' he said, looking up as she walked into the room.

'Yes,' she answered and he nodded.

'I won't try and stop you,' he said. 'I can see you're determined and your work is finished.'

He indicated his fireplace. 'Remus apparated once he was clear of the grounds,' the man said. 'He should be home now.'

He stood up and came to stand next to her. 'I wish you both luck,' he said, surprising her. 'I am sorry for the way all this has come about, but at least we all know the truth now.'

Jess frowned and was about to ask him to explain what 'all this' was but he gently directed her to the fireplace. She stepped into it and threw down powder, everything spinning as she left Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bloody Sirius!**

**WARNING: Sex but then angst. Sigh. Why can't they just be happy? Oh that's right. It's fan fiction.**

Chapter Fourteen

She skidded out onto the floor of Remus' living area, startling him as he walked into the kitchen. 'Hi!' she said with a laugh as she brushed off the soot.

'Hi,' he said, a wide smile breaking over his face.

He moved quickly to her and put his arms around her. They kissed frantically for a minute, hands running all over each other as they moved towards the couch.

'Are you sure you're not too tired?' she gasped as his hands reached under her skirt to pull down her underwear. 'Cause we can wait if you are. I won't mind…'

'Please stop talking,' he begged and she obliged, quickly yanking down his fly then laughing as he turned her around to bend her over the back of the couch.

'This'll be quick, Jess,' he warned and she laughed.

'You're not kidding,' she said, then moaned as his hand moved between her legs, flipping her skirt up.

'Fucking hell, Jess,' he groaned, pressing himself against her. He grasped her hip, lifting her ass a little as he slid inside her. Jess cried out and pushed herself back hard.

'Hard, Remus,' she gasped, breathlessly.

'God!' he ground out then slammed himself into her over and over until she screamed and her body squeezed him, dragging him over the edge with her.

'Holy shit!' Remus mumbled into her shoulder. He pulled away unsteadily, and Jess moved, seeing how shaky he was.

'God, I knew it was too soon,' she said in concern. She grabbed his shoulders, steadying him before she slid an arm around his waist.

'I'm fine, Jess,' he said, but his face was pale and he was sweatier than he should have been. Jess got him into bed, then grabbed him a glass of water.

'We shouldn't have done that,' she said, annoyed with herself for not insisting they wait. 'You're normally tired now. Even with the potion, it's still too soon for sex.'

Remus felt a shot of guilt. He hadn't told her he had forgotten to take the potion and that he'd been fully transformed last night and running around the grounds of Hogwarts. And he didn't intend on telling her unless he had to.

'I'll be fine, Jess,' he insisted, knowing had pushed his body too far.

'Yes, you will,' she said grimly. 'Because you aren't getting out of bed for the next day or two.' She stood up, pulling the sheets up over him. 'I'll wake you up for dinner.'

'Jess,' he said, sitting up. 'Stay. Please? I sleep better when you're with me.'

She smiled at his manipulation then crawled into bed next to him.

'Fine, but keep your hands to yourself,' she said, curling up next to him.

He murmured an agreement and put his arms around her, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Jess did insist on him remaining in bed for three days, rebuffing his attempts to fool around, and threatening to cut him off altogether if he didn't stop it. On the fourth morning, Jess woke up with his lips on her inner thigh. She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down, his tongue convincing her that he felt much better.

'Fuck!' she said loudly as she came, shudders running through her at the intense feeling. Her release seemed to last forever, Remus stroking her until the shaking stopped and Jess was gasping for air.

'Christ, that was worth the wait,' she moaned a minute later, and Remus chuckled against her stomach.

'I had to get you while you were sleeping,' he said with a grin. 'You never would have let me otherwise.'

She laughed and grabbed a handful of his hair, dragging him up to her face.

'Ow!' he said playfully as he kissed her.

'You're feeling better today?' she asked and he nodded.

'Much better,' he said, his lips moving to her neck. 'One hundred percent again.'

'Good,' she said then pushed him off her, straddling him. 'Then I should begin to try and thank you for all your help with my NEWT exams.'

Remus grinned then hissed as she shifted and sank down onto him, wriggling a little making him groan. Jess grinned and rocked gently. Remus let out a soft sigh then gasped as her body tightened around him then released. He let out a small laugh, then another gasp as she did it again. She rocked her hips slowly while she used her muscles to bring him to balance on the edge. He was lifting his hips, trying not to slam into her. He heard Jess groan and her movements became less controlled, more urgent. Remus couldn't stand the almost torturous pleasure any longer and rolled them over, pushing hard into her once and making Jess shatter. The clenching around him was too much for his stimulated body and with one more thrust, he came deep inside her.

He collapsed on Jess and they lay in silence for a few minutes, catching their breath. 'You're very welcome,' he said hoarsely and Jess laughed.

They were silent for another minute, then Jess said, 'You didn't tell me you got a dog.'

Remus frowned and lifted his head. 'I don't have a dog,' he said.

Jess tried to sit up as she said, 'Well, whose dog is that then?'

Remus sat up quickly and looked out the open bedroom door to see a large black dog lying on the couch watching them. Except Remus knew it wasn't a dog. It was an Animagus.

'Shit!' he exclaimed, getting out of bed hurriedly.

'Sirius,' he thought, panicking a little. 'What the hell is he doing here?' The secret he'd kept from Dumbledore was that Sirius Black could transform at will into an animal - a large black dog. The same large black dog that was sitting on his couch to be exact.

'It's a stray,' he invented quickly, pulling his pants on. 'I fed it once and it keeps coming back. I'll get rid of it.'

'No,' she said, swinging her legs out of bed and moving out to the living room - completely naked. 'I like dogs. Can't we keep him?'

'Fuck, Padfoot,' Remus muttered, grabbing Jess' dressing gown off a chair and following her.

The dog looked as though he was smiling, and Remus gave him a dirty look.

'Yuck,' Jess said, wincing as she crouched in front of the dog. 'He doesn't smell too good. We should give him a bath.'

The dog moved towards Jess, licking her face. Jess giggled and the dog snuggled closer, his tongue licking at her neck now. Remus pushed the dog off her and handed her the dressing gown.

'Here, honey,' he said, grasping the scruff of the dogs neck. 'I'll get him outside. He's stinking the house up.'

Jess stood up and stretched but ignored the gown, moving into the bathroom instead. 'I'm going to have a shower, then I'll get us some breakfast,' she called, closing the door behind her.

Remus let go of the dog. 'Sirius,' he hissed and the dog transformed, a ragged, dirty looking dark haired man in his place.

'Fucking hell, Moony,' he said approvingly, his voice gruff. 'She's hot. How old is she? Eighteen?'

'Twenty one,' he said a little defensively, still sensitive about the age difference, but Sirius looked more impressed than concerned.

'Jeez, her ass is incredible,' he said, still staring at the bathroom door. 'Not to mention she's obviously a very talented woman. What the hell was she doing to you before? I almost got off just watching.'

Remus almost growled as he grabbed his old friends' arm and pulling him out the front door. 'She can't see you,' he said annoyed. 'I haven't told her anything about what's gone on over the last few days and I want it to stay that way.'

Sirius frowned. 'I need somewhere to stay for a day or two, Remus,' he said. 'I need to get my strength up again before I can leave the country.'

Remus stared at him, his conscience pricking him. He wanted to help Sirius but he didn't want Jess to know about his past. It was upsetting for him to talk about and the last couple of days had confused him.

'Alright,' he said, making a decision. 'But for god's sake, don't let Jess see you as a dog. If she knows you were watching us in bed, she'll kill you and then me.'

Sirius laughed and Remus let him back in the house. Jess was still in the shower and Sirius looked over at the door again.

'So, Jess, is it?' he asked and Remus nodded, getting eggs out of the fridge. 'How'd you two meet if you've been at Hogwarts all year? Hang on…let me guess. She was a student and you've been shagging like rabbits all year.' He laughed then stopped when he saw Remus' face.

'Oh my god, Moony,' he said with a disbelieving expression. 'She _was_ a student?'

'She's an adult,' Remus said quickly. 'We met before we went to Hogwarts and it just…happened.'

'Jesus, mate,' Sirius said with a wide grin. 'You've changed. The Remus I knew would have never done something like that - you always let your conscience get in the way of a good time.'

Remus shook his head and let out a puff of laughter. 'Have you _seen_ Jess, Sirius?' he said and Sirius laughed.

'Point well taken,' he said, leaning back in the chair. 'So, are you two serious?'

Remus turned from the stove and looked at Sirius. 'We're engaged,' he told his friend and Sirius looked surprised.

'Congratulations Moony,' he said with a grin. 'Engaged, huh? So does that mean she's off limits?'

Remus let out a small laugh and nodded. 'Yeah, Pads,' he said firmly. 'She's off limits.'

Sirius gave it one last try. 'It's been a long time since I was with a woman, Moony,' he said with a grin. 'I don't suppose you'd be willing to share? I remember sharing with you once or twice….'

Remus opened his mouth to respond but Jess beat him to it. 'Sorry, but I'm not a commodity anymore,' she said, glaring at the men, a towel wrapped around her still damp body.

Remus moved quickly over to her, and put his arm around her waist.

'Jess, this is Sirius,' he said, indicating his friend, who stood up with a grin.

'Hi Jess,' he said, eyes wandering down then back up to her face. 'It's really nice to meet you.'

'I wish I could say the same,' she said, then turned to Remus. 'You want to explain?'

'I told you Sirius betrayed our friends, but he didn't. I found out recently. It was someone else - Peter Pettigrew. Sirius is innocent.'

Jess stared at him in suspicion. 'How recently?' she asked, and Remus looked guilty.

'The night before I resigned,' he said, glancing over at Sirius. 'It's a long story, Jess…'

'And let me guess,' she interrupted, her face stony. 'I don't need to know? You don't want to talk about it?'

Remus opened his mouth to argue with her, but Sirius moved closer. 'Look, I hate to interrupt but unless you are willing to share, Remus, can I suggest that Jess gets dressed?' He looked at her and she could see the hunger in his eyes. 'Not that I'm complaining about the view but it's been a very long time, and you are a very attractive woman. I'm only human.'

Jess frowned and looked back uncertainly at Remus, who hadn't said anything. She'd caught a glimpse of something in Sirius' eye that was very familiar. When she realised what it was, her eyes narrowed and she moved closer, staring at him. As she got nearer, the smell gave him away.

'You're an Animagus,' she said suddenly, a furious look on her face. 'There was no dog this morning. It was you, wasn't it?' Both men were surprised and glanced quickly at each other, confirming her suspicions.

Sirius had the decency to look ashamed of himself. 'Yeah,' he said, his voice low. 'Sorry about that.'

Jess looked at Remus, who also looked embarrassed. 'Why didn't you warn me this morning?' she said angrily. 'When I got out of bed? You had time to say, 'Get your robe on. He's an Animagus''

'I didn't think you'd find out,' he admitted. 'I didn't realise Sirius would need to stay.'

'You had no intention of telling me anything about this, did you?' Jess said, her heart sinking when he shook his head. It had suddenly hit her that even after knowing each other a year, he still didn't trust her - not enough to share himself with her and that realisation hurt a lot. She covered her hurt heart with anger, clenching her jaw and glaring at Remus.

'So you don't mind me walking around naked in front of your friends, then?' she said, crossing her arms over her chest. 'Am I up for grabs? Do you want to share me around?'

'Jess…' he said, but before he could deny it, she pulled the towel off and threw it at him.

'Nothing he hasn't already seen,' she said angrily then turned to Sirius. 'Have a shower first. I'll wait in the bedroom for you.'

She stomped back to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her, the force of it shaking the house. There was silence for a moment, then Sirius smiled.

'Not just a firecracker in bed then?' he said and Remus sighed.

'Yeah, but…there's some history there,' he said, moving towards the bedroom. 'Why don't you have that shower and get yourself something to eat?'

He opened the door to see Jess pulling her clothes on, pausing to glare at him then continued.

'Jess, that's not what I wanted, you know that,' he said and she threw down the shirt she was holding.

'How could you not have told me this?' she hissed angrily. 'You don't tell me anything about yourself, Remus. The only things I know about your past are trivial. I know nothing about the events that made you who you are. I wouldn't know about your connection to Sirius if you hadn't been drinking the night we met and let it slip.'

'I don't like talking about it, Jess…' he began, but she interrupted him, picking up her shirt and yanking it on.

'You think I liked talking to you about my history?' she said, tears forming in her eyes. 'That I wanted you to know about my father or Mike? It wasn't easy for me to talk about all that with you, but I did. Because I care about you; because I trusted you not to judge me, to make me feel safe.'

She took a deep, shaky breath and her next words were quiet. 'You don't trust me, Remus. You had a chance to tell me that was Sirius this morning, but you didn't. You had no intention of telling me he was an Animagus. What else haven't you told me?'

Remus frowned and felt slightly panicked by the tone of her voice. 'Jess, I do trust you. I love you….'

'I love you too,' she said, her voice breaking now. 'But you_ don't_ trust me. You won't let yourself trust me. And I won't be in a relationship like that, Remus. I won't let you treat me like every other man has - I'm good enough to fuck, but not good enough to share yourself with.'

Remus' mouth opened to deny it, but she shook her head. 'Don't, Remus,' she said, a tear sliding down her cheek. 'This is hard enough as it is.'

Really panicking now, Remus stood in front of her as she attempted to walk past him. 'I won't let you go, Jess,' he said. 'Not like this.'

Jess' face crumpled and she ran a hand across her eyes. 'I love you, Remus,' she whispered, looking at him. 'And maybe one day, when you've worked through all the things that make you untrusting, we'll find each other again. But until you're ready to share yourself with me, I can't be with you.'

'I'll tell you, Jess,' he said desperately. 'I'll tell you anything you want to know.'

Jess stared at him, a pained expression on her face. 'You'll tell me because you want me to stay, not because you want to know or because you trust me.'

She reached up and cupped his face, kissing him hard. 'I deserve someone who can trust me fully; you deserve someone you can trust fully. I had hoped that would be me, but I guess not.'

Her face screwed up as she fought tears and she let out a half sob. 'I love you - so very much,' she said, losing the battle as tears fell from her eyes. 'I don't know if I'll ever love anyone else the way I love you. Thank you for everything you've done for me, Remus.' She stepped past him, his tear filled eyes ripping her heart apart.

'Jess, please,' he begged, having trouble breathing. 'I love you. I want to spend my life with you. Don't go. Please?'

'You're going to be very hard to get over, Remus,' she whispered, trying to smile at him before she spun on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

'She just left?' Sirius said with a frown ten minutes later. Remus nodded, trying not to break down in front of the other man. Sirius had knocked on the door to make sure everything was alright to find Jess gone and Remus sitting teary and shocked on the edge of the bed.

'She was right,' he said, looking down at the engagement ring Jess had left on the side table last night. All her things were still here; she hadn't taken any of them. But Remus knew she wouldn't come back.

'I never told her a thing about my past. It was always too hard to talk about. I told myself she didn't need to know, that I was protecting her from the nastiness but I wasn't. I was protecting myself. I didn't want to think about it. And I didn't trust her - the last person I trusted betrayed me and I didn't want to risk it happening again.'

Sirius shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Moony,' he said. 'If I hadn't turned up this morning…'

Remus sighed. 'No,' he said. 'It would've happened eventually. Jess had been complaining for ages that I didn't trust her.'

'What are you going to do?' Sirius asked gently.

'Try and find her,' Remus said, looking up at Sirius. 'I love her, Sirius. We are meant to be together, I know it.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok. I've caught up to AFF now - it was getting a little confusing for a while there. Sorry if chapter sequence didn't make sense for a little while. I mixed them up. My bad. :)**

**NOTE: One year after the Final battle at Hogwarts.**

**WARNING: Mention of the pink haired menace. She is definitely dead though :)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

**Five years later**

'You'd be perfect for the job, Remus,' Kingsley Shacklebolt said, trying to persuade the man.

'I don't know,' Remus said, shaking his head. 'What about Teddy? I'll have to find a sitter every day and pay them…'

'We have a free facility for Ministry employee's children,' Kingsley said, sitting forward in his chair. 'Teddy will love it - playing with the other children all day; and you'd be doing some good, Remus. Helping people in similar situations to yours.'

Remus sighed and frowned. The job sounded fantastic: regular work, time off without penalty for his transformations, doing something useful and free care for his son while he did it. But Kingsley was a friend and he didn't want to be offered a job out of pity.

'Why are you offering this to me?' he asked. 'I don't have any qualifications to work in this type of job. While I do appreciate you thinking of me, I don't want your charity, Kingsley.'

'Believe me, it's not charity, Remus. Your department head will be working you like a dog if you take this,' he said in his slow deep voice. 'I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I didn't think of you immediately when the position came up. Your name was put forward by someone else and, as soon as it was, I agreed that you were the best person for the job. Who else could do this job as effectively as someone who knows what these clients are going through? That, and the NEWT levels you got all those years ago at Hogwarts, are all the qualifications you need.'

Remus frowned again, but was very tempted now to take the offered position in the Ministry. The position involved making contact with lycanthropes and talking them through their fears or concerns they had or problems they were having. He would be their support person; their link to the Ministry and the person who could help get the most out of the new Ministry anti discrimination legislation. He wished there had been someone like that around when he had been bitten. He smiled and nodded at his friend.

'Alright,' he said, standing up and holding out his hand. 'I'll take the job. Thank you, Kingsley.'

The Minister rose and shook his hand. 'It's not me you need to thank,' he said, coming around the desk and walking to the door, Remus following. 'It's your boss - our fairly new Department Head. She put your name forward when she convinced me there was a need for the position. I'll take you to meet her now. I know you are just getting over a full moon, but can you start tomorrow? There's space for Teddy in the nursery. I checked - just in case.'

Remus nodded vaguely, a bit overwhelmed.

Remus walked alongside the tall man as they move to the elevators. 'How does she know who I am?' he asked as they stepped inside. Kingsley looked puzzled. 'Your new Department Head - how does she know me?'

'You taught her at school apparently,' Kingsley said as the elevator dropped down two floors. 'She's pretty young to head up a department, but very smart and very dedicated to the job. Even eats most meals at her desk. I must talk to her about that again, actually. She's going to burn out and she's too good to lose.'

The elevator doors opened again, the operator announcing they were at 'The Department of Magical Creatures' and they stepped out.

'So, what's her name so I don't make an idiot of myself in front of my new boss?' Remus asked as they walked through a maze of mainly deserted desks, heading for a door off to the back of the room.

'Jessica Mather,' Kingsley said, waving at a man who greeted him from across the room. 'She only started here six months ago but she's managed to pull this place together. I'd promote her to my office in a second if I thought for a second she'd accept. Stay on your toes around her, Remus, she'll be Minister for Magic one day.'

Remus smiled but felt some nerves. It sounded like his new boss was pretty tough, and it had been a long time since he'd had a proper job - since his teaching job at Hogwarts actually. He tried to remember Jessica Mather; his jaw clenching when the only Jessica he could remember was Jessica Cooper - his Jess.

'No,' he told himself. 'Not my Jess. She hasn't been my Jess for a long time.'

There was another Jessica that year, although he couldn't remember her last name. She was in Sixth Year, and pretty bossy if he recalled correctly, so the young woman Kingsley was describing could be her. It'd be too much to hope for that it could be his Jess - and, if it was her, he didn't want to think about the reasons behind the change in surname.

They approached a single desk by itself and the older woman there looked up as she packed up for the day.

'Good evening, Minister,' she said, standing up when she saw Kingsley.

'Hello, Martha,' he said with a smile. 'Is Jessica still here? I didn't realise it was so late.'

She nodded with a grimace. 'Of course she is,' she said. 'I don't think she's left on time once in the last six months.'

Kingsley smiled and introduced Remus before the woman left. Kingsley knocked on the door and they heard a muffled, 'Come on in, Martha.'

He pushed open the door and saw a deserted desk before they heard a metallic slam from off to the right. Both men turned and Remus felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

'Jess,' he whispered, his mouth falling open as he stared at his former fiancée. Jess also looked a bit taken aback but soon overcame her surprise.

'Hello, Remus, Kingsley,' she said softly, moving away from the filing cabinet to stand in front of them. She looked tiny next to Kingsley.

'Does this mean you've accepted the job?' she asked with a glance at Kingsley.

'Yes, he has,' Kingsley said, staring at a gob smacked Remus. Jess nodded and gave Remus a closed mouth smile.

'I'm glad,' she said, her face revealing a little insecurity. 'You'll be perfect for this job, Remus.'

He nodded, trying to pull himself together. 'So Kingsley told me,' he said, then cleared his throat when he heard how scratchy his voice was.

'Well,' said Kingsley, looking confusedly from Jess to Remus. 'I might leave you in Jessica's capable hands, Remus, and she can tell you more about the position. Don't stay too late tonight, Jessica.'

She smiled at him as he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

There were several seconds of silence then Jess took a deep breath. 'I should show you where your desk is…' she began but he interrupted her.

'You got married?' he asked, annoyed with the jolt of jealousy that shot through him.

Jess frowned but nodded. 'I did,' she confirmed. 'And then we got our bond broken. About eighteen months ago.'

Remus felt his heart beat speed up and tried to hide his delight that she was no longer married.

She looked at him, debating with herself for a moment before making a decision. 'I was sorry to hear you lost your wife in the war,' she said, her voice low. 'That must have been devastating, Remus. For you and your son.'

His jaw clenched as he thought of his late wife, Tonks. 'It was difficult,' he said, finding it hard to talk to Jess about the woman he'd married. 'But it's been a year now and I'm moving on. Teddy, my son, doesn't remember her - I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad. How did you know…?'

She gave him a small smile. 'This place is a hotbed of gossip,' she told him. 'If Martha doesn't know about it, it never happened.'

He smiled and looked at Jess, unable to stop the words escaping. 'You look beautiful, Jess,' he said, feeling heat crawl over his skin when she flushed. She gave him another closed mouth smile and blinked several times, feeling overwhelmed.

'You look good too,' she said so quietly he hardly heard her.

'How…how have you been?' he asked, feeling a bit emotional now himself.

'Well, the answer to that question depends on how long you've got,' she replied. 'But, generally, fine. How about you? I mean, obviously the last year must have been awful but before that….'

'I think I'll steal your answer,' he said with a smile that make Jess' knees go weak.

She let out a shaky breath and moved to the door. 'Come and I'll show you where your desk is,' she said. He followed her to a desk not far from her office. It already had several files on it.

'Sorry,' she said when he touched the stack. 'You're going to have to hit the ground running. I've been doing what is now your job for six months as well as trying to do my own work. Unfortunately, I've not been doing either job well so I'm very glad to have you here.'

Remus smiled and Jess felt an all too familiar ache begin in her body. 'I find it hard to believe you wouldn't do a job well, Jess,' he said and she smiled back at him, Remus' breath disappearing from his lungs.

'I hope you don't mind that I put your name forward for this job,' Jess said tentatively. 'I don't want you to get the wrong idea about why I did it…'

'Why did you suggest me?' he asked, knowing what answer he wanted her to give, but doubting she would.

'Because I needed someone who could say 'I know what you mean' to the clients and actually really understand instead of just trying to - they deserve that respect; because I know that you have the temperament required for this job; and because I know you'd be amazing, and happy that you were doing something to help people in the same position you were once in.'

Even though he wasn't expecting her to say she'd wanted to see him, he was still disappointed that her reasons were business only.

Someone called goodnight across the room to Jess and she waved back, both of them realising they were alone now. 'You'd better get going,' she said, checking her watch. 'It's getting late. Did Kingsley show you where the nursery was for your little boy?' When Remus shook his head, she bit her lip. 'Um, well if you want to, you could bring him here tomorrow before you start and I can take you up there,' she offered, not sure she wanted to meet the child he'd had with another woman.

'Thanks, Jess,' he said. 'I'll do that.'

'Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess,' she said, moving back towards her office.

'You will,' he said, turning and walking back to the main door. He turned to look back at her and saw her do the same. She smiled quickly at him and shut the door to her office. Remus smiled as well and left the Ministry for The Burrow, where Teddy was being looked after by Molly Weasley.

* * *

'How was he?' he asked, taking his grinning son out of Molly's arms.

Teddy said, 'DaDa!' when he saw him. He was starting to talk, Remus amazed at how quickly he was growing up.

'Very well behaved,' she said, smiling affectionately at the toddler. 'So…did you take the job?'

Remus nodded. 'How could I say no?' he said, tickling Teddy and watching his hair turn bright blue as it always did when he was happy. The little boy squirmed and Remus put him down, watching him run unsteadily into the living room.

'Harry's in there visiting,' Molly said. 'You'll stay for dinner of course.'

Remus nodded in agreement, murmuring his thanks then walked through to the other room.

'Hey, Remus,' Harry said, handing Teddy a stuffed bear.

'Hi Harry,' he replied, watching Teddy whack his godfather across the legs with the toy.

'You took the job, I assume,' Harry said and Remus nodded.

'So,' said Harry, leaning forward with a grin. 'Jessica Mather is going to be your boss then?'

Remus looked startled. 'You know Jess?' he asked and Harry nodded, his grin broadening.

'I remember you introducing us in my Third Year at school, and I met her again when she started at the Ministry. Kingsley bought her around to meet the Heads of Departments and I ran into her,' he said. 'She recalled meeting me at Hogwarts, and I must admit I was flattered. And _of course_ I remembered her. She's pretty hard to forget.'

He frowned and said quickly, 'But don't tell Ginny I said that.'

Remus smiled distractedly and Harry stared at him, then said hesitantly, 'You know, back at school, there was a rumour for a while that you and Jessica were, um, involved.'

Remus frowned and his guilt showed in his face. Harry sat up straighter in his chair, his mouth falling open as he stared at Remus.

'Was it true?' he demanded. 'Were you two….?'

Remus sighed and nodded.

Harry let out a disbelieving breath. 'Are you serious?' he said. 'You slept with a student?'

'She was twenty at the time,' Remus said defensively, standing and beginning to pace. 'She was of age - not a child. We met before Hogwarts and…got involved. It did continue on while I was her teacher. I'm not proud of my actions, Harry. Regardless of everything else, she was my student and I shouldn't have been so weak but…. I fell in love with her.'

He stopped pacing and closed his eyes, feeling the familiar twist in his stomach when he thought about Jess and how hard he'd fallen for her. 'She felt the same and I asked her to marry me.'

Harry stared at Remus as if he'd never seen him before. He'd never discussed his relationship with Jess with anyone except Sirius and Tonks.

'You obviously didn't get married. What happened?' he asked gently. Remus shook his head.

'She left me,' he said softly, sinking back down onto the seat. 'I kept things from her. All the stuff from my past: your parents, Sirius. I didn't trust her enough to talk to her about it. I was stupidly trying to protect myself - people I trusted always let me down, and I didn't see any reason Jess wouldn't do the same. She wouldn't have. It was the biggest mistake of my life, Harry. I've always regretted it.'

Harry was watching him closely. 'You still care about her,' he said, not asking but making a statement. It was obvious Remus still had feelings for her. The older man looked at Harry then nodded.

'Yeah, I do,' he admitted then looked down at his son, playing with a set of trains on the floor. 'Don't get me wrong, Harry. I did love Tonks. But….it was never the same as Jess. We just connected in a way that I never have with anyone else. We were amazing together.'

He saw Harry grin broadly and he blushed. 'I didn't mean that way,' he said hurriedly, then smiled as Harry laughed.

'Yeah alright,' he said. 'We were pretty incredible like that as well. Really incredible actually.'

'Are you going to ask her out again?' Harry asked, then winced as Teddy ran the train into his foot.

'I don't know,' he said, standing and picking up his son. 'A lot has happened over the past five years, but…we still connect. I felt it tonight, as strong as it ever was.'

He looked at his son. 'A lot has changed though.'

Molly called them for dinner and Harry stood. 'It's been a year since Tonks died, Remus,' the younger man said. 'She wouldn't want you to be unhappy. I think she'd be glad that you and Jess found each other again.'

Remus smiled and said, 'I think we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves. I don't have a clue if Jess is interested in pursuing a relationship with me again. I know her marriage bond has been broken, but that doesn't mean she'd want to start up with me again. I….I hurt her last time.'

Harry shrugged. 'It's worth a try, isn't it?' he said, as they walked into the kitchen. 'What have you got to lose?'

* * *

An hour later, he apparated to his house, putting a sleeping Teddy down in his crib. He grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured a glass, thinking about Jess.

'She's gorgeous,' he thought, his eyes closing as images of her entered his mind. Her hair was shorter, just brushing her shoulders now, and her face was thinner and a little more mature looking, but otherwise she hadn't changed.

'She still turns me on like nothing else,' he thought, feeling his body stir recalling how hot they used to be together.

It had taken him a long time to stop trying to contact her, finally giving up when he heard she'd left the country a year after they'd broken up. By then, Voldemort had returned and the Order of the Phoenix had reformed and he was distracted by the tasks Dumbledore set him. Then, Sirius died and Tonks had told him how she felt about him and he tried for nearly twelve months to avoid a relationship with her. He finally relented after Dumbledore died, figuring that life was short and he needed to move on and forget about Jess. Tonks, as a Metamophmagus, understood what it was like to be different. They kind of fell into bed together one night after Albus' death and it had been good. Not like he and Jess, but still good. And when she proposed, he accepted. They married quickly, only a month after that first night together and Tonks had fallen pregnant fast, and against his wishes.

He was worried throughout the pregnancy that Teddy would inherit his lycanthropy, but he hadn't, instead immediately showing signs of being a Metamorphmagus like his mother. They'd been happy together for a while after their son was born, and when Tonks had been killed a year ago in the final battle against Voldemort, it had hurt - a lot. He did love her; it might not have been as strong or all consuming like he'd felt with Jess but it was love. And he'd been upset that Teddy would never know his mother, and terrified at how he would now cope as a single parent. Thank god for the support of his friends - he couldn't have gotten through the last year without them.

Now, here was Jess again, coming into his life when he was ready to move on. He smiled then yawned, standing and pulling off his shirt as he moved into his bedroom. They had always been pushed together. He'd told her once it was fate. He threw himself onto his bed and pulled the sheets up. One thing was for sure. This new job certainly wouldn't be dull with Jess as his boss. He let out a laugh. The tables had turned. She was now the one in the position of power. This really would be interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Teddy meets Jess and she and Remus have...an encounter. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

They next day, Remus turned up early, having overestimated the time it would take to get ready. Teddy had behaved, for a change, and cooperated - keeping his clothes on despite his new found fascination with what lay under his nappy, and eating his breakfast without throwing it across the room. It was almost as if he knew this was an important day for his father. As he walked over to his desk to throw down his coat, he whispered to his son, begging him to behave today.

Teddy was very high spirited and full of energy, like his mother. And, like every toddler, he wanted to get his own way all of the time, Remus the first to admit that his son had been slightly spoilt by well wishing friends who tried to give him extra attention to make up for the fact he didn't have his mother. But he could be shy around strangers, clinging to familiar people - he'd gotten that wariness from his father. Remus was worried about how he would be in the nursery with an unknown carer. But he had to work, so Teddy was going to have to adapt as well.

'Hi! Remus, wasn't it?' said Martha as she walked over to her desk. He nodded and she noticed Teddy, who's hair turned dark at the sight of the unfamiliar person. 'And is this your son? Oh, he's gorgeous. Is he a Metamorphmagus?'

Remus mumbled an affirmation and Martha tickled Teddy under the chin, the little boy burying his face in his father's chest.

'He can be a bit shy around people he doesn't know,' Remus explained and Martha nodded.

'My grandson is the same,' she confided. She walked over to her desk and put her files down.

'Jessica told me you'd be bringing your son in today,' she said. 'She said to tell her when you arrived so she could take you up to the nursery.'

Martha indicated Jess' office and smiled back at him. 'We didn't expect you so early, but Jessica's already here. You can go in if you like. I'm sure she won't mind.'

Remus thanked her and he walked over and tapped on Jess' partially opened door.

'Come in,' she called, looking up as he came into the room.

'Good morning,' he said, suddenly uncertain about her meeting Teddy.

He wanted this first meeting to go well; he really wanted Jess to like Teddy and for his son to like her. He and Teddy came as a package now. If he and Jess didn't get along, Remus couldn't even consider asking her to be a part of his life again. And he really wanted her to be in his life again.

Jess' eyes shifted from his face to Teddy, a strange expression flickering on her face. It was gone quickly and she stood up and gave him a smile.

'Morning,' she said quietly, moving around the desk to stand in front of them. 'How are you feeling?'

'A bit nervous actually,' he admitted with a smile. Jess' smile widened reassuringly, but her eyes shifted back to Teddy.

'You'll be fine,' she assured him. Remus also looked at Teddy, who was looking at Jess curiously.

'And this is Teddy,' Jess said softly. She moved a little closer and she and Teddy looked at each other.

'Nice to meet you Teddy,' she said quietly, holding out a finger to him. 'I'm Jess.'

To Remus' enormous surprise, Teddy took her finger, holding it for a moment before he reached out with both arms to her, trying to launch himself out of his father's grip.

Remus chuckled and Jess laughed.

'He's very outgoing,' she commented but Remus shook his head.

'No,' he said, perplexed by Teddy's reaction. 'No, he's not. Not usually. He takes ages to warm up to strangers.'

He hissed in pain as Teddy kicked him in the ribs, trying to get to Jess, chattering unintelligibly.

'I…I could take him,' she said, unsure if she should offer. 'If you don't mind. It'll save you from a broken rib.'

Remus laughed and held Teddy out to her, transferring his son to her arms. Teddy immediately stopped fidgeting and stared at Jess, reaching out to touch her hair.

'He'll rip it out,' Remus warned and Jess smiled.

'I'll take my chances,' she said, looking closely at the little boy. 'He looks very much like you, Remus. How old is he?'

'Fifteen months,' Remus answered, taken aback by how gentle Teddy was being. He was stroking Jess' hair carefully, not yanking on it as he usually did. 'He's not usually like this. No one I know wears their hair down around him; they learn after the first handful is ripped out.'

'He's telling fibs about you, Teddy. You've got a gentle touch, haven't you?' she said, smiling at Teddy. 'Just like your dad.'

As a surge of desire slammed into him, she seemed to realise what she'd said and looked up at Remus with wide eyes.

'Sorry,' she said but he shook his head.

'It's fine, Jess,' he told her, the strength of his reaction to her words shaking him. 'I do remember that I enjoyed touching you very much like he is now.'

He saw her swallow hard and her lips trembled before she turned to Teddy, whose own hair was now a bright blue. She didn't know if it was such a good idea to spend any more time than necessary with Remus, not when it was so very obvious that their connection, and attraction, to each other was as strong as ever.

'I'll get Martha to take you up to the nursery,' she said, holding Teddy back out to Remus. But he didn't want to go, clinging to Jess, who looked uncertain of what she should do.

'He likes you,' Remus said, thrilled that Teddy had taken to Jess so quickly. 'Just like his dad.'

Jess turned back to him, trying to hide her smile. She gave in when she saw Remus' smile, cursing herself as she did.

'Let's introduce him to the child carers,' she said, and they made their way to the nursery.

* * *

Teddy didn't want to leave his new friend, reluctantly letting go of Jess when Remus coerced him with a truck. He settled quickly, Remus having more trouble leaving.

'They'll come and get you if he gets upset,' Jess said softly, laying a hand on his arm. Heat shot through him and he turned to her.

'Yeah,' he said, following her out of the room. 'I'm just not used to being away from him.'

They took the stairs down the two floors to their Department. 'He seems like a lovely little boy. It must have been hard, raising him by yourself,' she said, trying not to notice his arm brushing against hers.

'I've got a lot of support,' he replied, then stopped her as they reached their floor.

'Jess,' he said softly, taking her arm gently. 'I need to say this. You were right back then. I couldn't bring myself to trust you because the last person I trusted let me down; betrayed me. You deserved better, and I've spent every day of the last five years regretting my stupidity.'

Jess' lip shook as she looked at him. 'I can't do this with you,' she said in a low voice. 'It's too complicated right now, and this really isn't the time or the place.'

'Jess, please,' he said. 'I know you're my boss and that this is difficult but I need you to know how sorry I am hurt you.'

She took a deep breath then looked up at him, her eyes sad and her voice shaky.

'I was right, you know,' she said. 'You were damn hard to get over. But until I saw you yesterday, I really did think I'd managed to finally do it. Boy, was I wrong.' She sighed audibly.

'I knew you were the best person for this job, but I didn't know if I should put your name forward,' she said, looking down at the floor. 'I didn't know if I could be close to you again. I was almost hoping Kingsley would reject the idea that we needed a full time support person. I think this may have been a very big mistake.'

His hand ran lightly up her arm to her shoulder as he said, 'Jess, I….' before the sound of footsteps interrupted him.

A man trudged up the stairs, looking startled to see them there. When he had passed, Jess looked up at Remus.

'We do need to talk about how we are going to do this,' she said, back in 'boss' mode. 'But not now. Now, you need to start work.' She opened the door, but he stopped it opening fully.

'Come to my place tonight,' he whispered, his mouth close to her ear. 'We could have something to eat, then we can talk about all of this.'

He could smell her perfume; the same as she used to wear, and it was all he could do to not press his face into the spot on her neck where he knew the scent would be strongest.

Jess felt her body responding to his nearness, goose bumps breaking out over her skin. 'That's not really appropriate,' she said and he chuckled.

'Since when do we worry about that?' he asked and Jess couldn't help smiling.

'I'll think about it, ok,' she said, then pushed open the door, walking over to her office quickly.

* * *

Jess was busy for most of the day with head of department meetings and catching up on some paper work. Remus didn't see her again until she appeared at his desk late in the afternoon, smiling at him.

'How was your first day?' she said, leaning against his desk.

Remus leant back in his chair grinning, ridiculously pleased to see her.

'Fine,' he said. He indicated the files on his desk. 'I've read through the cases and I'd like to arrange a couple of visits tomorrow. Will you come with me for the first ones? To tell me if I'm doing everything properly?'

Jess nodded and said, 'Of course I will. I wouldn't throw you in the deep end.'

She stood up and stretched slightly. 'How's Teddy?' she asked with a smile. 'Is he coping?'

Remus smiled and nodded. He'd gone up there at lunch time to check on him. 'He's loving it,' he confirmed. 'He's having a great time with the other kids.'

Jess smiled and turned. 'Good. I'm glad he's enjoying himself,' she said.

He watched her as she walked back to her office, his eyes falling to her ass. His breath escaped him in one short sharp blast as memories of how that ass had felt in his hands came flooding back. Groaning under his breath, he turned back to the last file, reading through it quickly when he saw it was nearly time to pick Teddy up. He packed up then paused before he left, looking over at Jess' office. Feeling slightly guilty about using his son in the way he was about to, he left to pick up a mutinous Teddy, who fought him as he walked downstairs.

'DaDa!' he said, frustrated. Remus understood he wanted to walk and as soon as he was off the stairs, he put him on the ground, letting him totter unsteadily through the desks.

'Do you want to see Jess?' Remus asked, and Teddy stopped, looking up at him. Remus crouched down next to him.

'You do, don't you?' he said, smiling at his son. 'You want to go and see Jess?'

'Sss,' was his son's reply and Remus grinned.

'Come on then,' he said, guiding the toddler to Jess' office. He knocked lightly on the slightly open door, but Teddy had no such hesitation, pushing it open and walking straight into the room. Jess looked up, smiling when she saw Teddy, who's brown hair turned blue when he saw her.

'Hello,' she said, looking up at Remus quickly then back to Teddy, who ran around the desk and tried to climb up her legs.

'Hello Teddy,' she said, smiling down at the boy who was frantically trying to get up into her lap. She automatically lifted him up, then looked up at Remus.

'Is it ok if I pick him up?' she asked, relieved when he nodded, moving around the desk to crouch beside her chair.

'He really has taken to you,' Remus said, seeing Teddy stand on Jess' lap and put his arms around her neck.

His chest tightened when he saw her holding his son, and he realised that, despite the fact he'd met and loved Tonks, Jess had always held a big part of his heart, and seeing her again made him realise how very much he had missed her. And how much he wanted her back in his life.

'Have you thought about what I asked? Will you come to our place for dinner?' he asked now. Jess looked over at him, and he could see uncertainty in her face.

'I don't think I should…,' she began but he interrupted her.

'I don't know how I'm going to get Teddy home without you,' he said, blatantly manipulating her. 'You'd be doing me a big favour.'

When she still looked hesitant, he went for the big one. 'Please, Jess? You don't want to upset him…'

Jess laughed at him and shook her head, recognising the tactic for what it was but stood up anyway.

'It's sad I'll use any reason to stay near him for longer,' she thought to herself.

'Can you grab my coat and bag, please?' she asked in a put upon voice.

Remus laughed and handed her the things, taking a complaining Teddy off her. Jess put her coat on and they moved to the elevator, Remus putting Teddy down again.

'He wants to walk everywhere now,' Remus said as they watched the boy trying to stay steady in the moving lift. They laughed when it stopped and he fell to his bottom, looking a bit shocked to find himself in that position. Remus picked him up, but he made a hissing noise and held his hands out to Jess.

Remus was secretly delighted, but pretended to pout. 'Looks like you're the favourite now,' he said, handing Teddy to Jess who both grinned. 'You don't mind taking him, do you?'

Jess shook her head and Teddy copied her, making her and his father laugh. Teddy giggled as well, putting his hand on Jess' mouth as she smiled. They lined up for the Floo, Teddy snuggling into Jess in a way that made Remus wish she'd let him do that. They stepped into the Floo together, Jess insisting on handing Teddy back to his father.

'I might drop him or something,' she said nervously.

* * *

Remus took her hand as he called out the name of his house, making sure she got out at the right fireplace. They slid out onto his floor, Teddy squealing in happiness when he recognised his house.

Remus put him down and he went running into the kitchen, banging on the fridge. 'I think he's hungry,' Jess commented with a laugh and Remus nodded. He slid his coat off, taking Jess' and throwing them over the couch.

'He's always hungry,' he said, moving into the kitchen and lifting Teddy up, swinging him into the air and making him giggle before plopping him in a high chair. He got out a small bowl of the leftovers Molly had given him last night and pointed his wand at it, heating it quickly. Jess kept him entertained, making faces at him until his dinner was ready.

'Alright, Ted,' Remus said, testing the food to make sure it wasn't too hot. 'Molly's stew coming your way.'

Jess looked up at him sharply, wondering who the hell this Molly was. Remus pulled up a chair and tried to feed the food to Teddy but he refused, shaking his head. Remus frowned in frustration then looked at Jess.

'Would you mind trying?' he asked, holding out the food. 'You're having better luck with him than I am today.'

Jess took the food off him and held out the full spoon to the boy who, to his father's consternation, immediately opened his mouth. Jess put the food in and gave Remus a bashful look.

He laughed and stood up. 'I'll get the grown ups something to eat,' he said, opening the fridge.

Jess watched him out of the corner of her eye, talking to Teddy in between bites. 'He seems to like the stew,' she said, scrapping the bottom of the bowl and feeding him the last spoonful of food.

'Mmm,' he said, finishing heating the rest of the stew for them. 'Molly tends to fuss a bit and sends us home laden with food each time we visit. She's a fantastic cook though, so I'm not going to complain.'

Jess couldn't stand it any longer. 'Who's Molly?' she asked, trying for a casual tone but not sure she succeeded.

Remus glanced over at her, the corner of his mouth turning up when he heard the curiosity in her voice.

'A friend,' he said, putting a plate in front of her. 'She and her husband are both good friends.'

There was no mistaking the look of relief on Jess' face and Remus felt his heart thump harder.

He sat down on the other side of Teddy and they ate, chatting and talking to Teddy.

'Just throw the dishes in the sink,' he said when they finished. 'I'll bath Ted and put him to bed. You relax - there's mead in the fridge. Just…..don't go anywhere.'

He looked as surprised as she did at the slight tone of desperation in his voice and quickly picked up his son, flustered. 'Won't be long.'

He disappeared into the bathroom and Jess ran some water in the sink, washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.

'What the hell am I doing here?' she muttered as she wiped the table and high chair down.

Seeing Remus again had bought back all those old feelings that she'd never really put aside, not to mention the way her body was reacting to being close to him. She'd been really nervous about meeting Remus' son, but Teddy was so sweet. He looked a lot like Remus: he had his eyes and his mouth and his colouring - when his hair wasn't turning blue. She'd known his mother had been an Auror and a Metamorphmagus, and that Remus had married her very quickly.

'I should leave right now,' she told herself, instead moving to the fridge and opening the bottle of mead. 'I don't trust myself around him. And I don't know if we can do this again; if we should do this again.'

They still hadn't talked about the reasons behind their break up and until they worked through that, nothing could happen between them.

* * *

'Ok,' Remus said with a smile as he came back into the kitchen. 'I don't know what they did to him today in the nursery, but he's never gone to sleep so quickly before.'

Jess smiled and handed him a glass of mead, leaning back against the kitchen counter as she sipped hers.

'He's beautiful, Remus,' she said. 'You've done a wonderful job with him.' He smiled and stood next to her, also leaning against the bench.

'He's a really good kid,' he said. 'But Jess, I'm serious. He's never taken to someone like he did with you today. He seems to really like you.'

Jess blushed and looked into her glass of mead. 'Well, I like him too,' she mumbled, then took another drink.

'Tell me that when you've met the real Teddy,' he laughed, a warmth flowing through him when she said she liked his son. 'Once he gets to know you, he can be a real terror.'

Jess laughed and they drank their mead in silence for a few moments. 'You know, I never managed to get over you either,' he said suddenly, turning to look at her. 'I thought I'd be able to move on with Tonks, and I did love her, but it wasn't the same as us. I….I thought about you a lot, Jess. Every day. I missed you every day.'

He saw her bite her lip, staring down at her drink as though the meaning of life was in there.

Remus closed his eyes briefly then asked softly, 'Could there be a chance for us again, Jess? Could we try and….start over? Maybe go on a date or two this time?'

She smiled and turned to look at him. 'As soon as I left, I wanted to turn around and come back,' she told him. 'And there were so many times I almost did. Every day I woke up and for a few moments, I forgot that I did something so stupid. Then I rolled over and you weren't there….I really missed you too.'

She moved to the table and sat down heavily. 'I got married just over a year after we broke up. Jeff was kind and thoughtful and he loved me, and I cared for him, but I didn't love him - not the way I should have; not the way I loved you. He deserved better than someone who couldn't give him her whole heart, so we got our bond broken. He's married again now - she's a nice girl and she loves him like I never could have.'

She stood up again and put her now empty glass on the sink. 'You didn't answer my question,' he said, moving closer to her.

When she stayed staring down at the sink, he put his glass down and turned her face to his.

'I don't know,' she whispered, longing evident in her eyes. 'It's been five years, Remus and I'm nowhere near over you. But why do you think things would be different between us now?'

'Because I learnt from my mistakes, Jess,' he insisted, cupping her face in his hands. 'I'd never shut you out like that again, I swear.'

Jess frowned and looked away again. 'I don't know,' she repeated, moving towards the door. 'It's getting late. I should go.'

Remus followed her, catching up when she reached the front door. 'Jess,' he said. 'Think about it. Please?'

She nodded, turning to face him. 'That shouldn't be hard. I've thought about nothing but you for the last five years,' she admitted and her words were too much for him.

He leaned over and kissed her, his mind going blank as his lips touched hers and his body immediately responding . The rush of desire that ran through Jess nearly floored her, her knees going weak as her hand rose involuntarily to hold his head closer to her. His own hands moved to cup her face again, wanting to feel her skin under his fingers. As his thumb ran over her cheek, he heard her give a little moan and he lost all restraint. He deepened the kiss and pulled her tight to him, beginning to tremble when her body pressed against his. Her arms came up around his shoulders and she kissed him back, moaning again when his tongue ran over her lip tentatively.

'God, Remus,' she mumbled against his lips and their kiss became heated. His hands ran through her hair, holding her head to him. Their tongues stroked over each other and Remus groaned, pushing her up against the door as he tried to get as close to her as he could.

'Jess,' he said breathlessly as her teeth scraped over his lip, biting gently, sending a surge of lust through him.

His hand moved down to rest on her hip, pressing his body hard against hers, letting her feel his desire. 'Jess, I want you so much,' he whispered, his mouth moving from her lips to her neck. 'I need you; I need to be inside you again.'

Jess whimpered desperately, her leg lifting to wrap around him, pulling him closer, rubbing herself over his erection. 'I want you inside me,' she gasped, her head falling back as his tongue licked the hollow of her throat. 'I want that so much.'

His hands pushed up her skirt, allowing him to move between her thighs. Jess' fingers fumbled at his fly, his strangled groan loud when her hands brushed over the front of his pants. As his hands reached under her skirt to remove her underwear, he became aware of a noise.

'Remus,' said Jess breathlessly, also hearing it. 'Teddy.'

Her leg dropped down and she gently pushed him away from her. Remus took a deep, shuddering breath and ran a hand through his hair before doing up his fly. He saw Jess pull her skirt back down and run her hand over her head.

'Don't go,' he said, taking her hand. 'I'll settle him then we…'

'No,' she said, shakily. Her common sense had returned once he stopped touching her and she sent a silent thank you to Teddy for his timely interruption 'That shouldn't have happened. It should never have gone that far, Remus.'

Teddy called out 'DaDa' and Jess smiled. 'You're being summoned,' she said, then her face turned serious when she saw how miserable Remus looked. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it happen. I just….I still can't bloody think when you touch me.'

A smile tugged at Remus' lips at her irritated tone. 'At least I know there's a chance for us now,' he said, his hand touching her hair gently, much as his son had done that morning. 'I won't give up, Jess. Not until we're together again.'

'Go and look after your son, Remus,' she said, a faint smile on her face as she turned and left the house.

Remus made his way into his son's bedroom and picked him up, kissing the top of his head. 'You have incredibly bad timing, Ted,' he murmured.


	17. Chapter 17

**Only a few chappies left in this story. Enjoy and keep reviewing. I can hit that erase button at any time and leave you hanging (laughs evilly).**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Jess avoided him the next day, until lunchtime when he knocked on her door. 'Sorry, Jess,' he said when she called him in. 'But you said you'd do those visits with me today.'

She frowned for a second then remembered. 'Yes, I did,' she said, checking the time and standing up. 'Sorry, Remus. It slipped my mind.'

Remus smiled and held out her coat. 'First appointment is in about 45 minutes,' he said. 'But I thought I might take you to lunch first. Say thank you for thinking of me for the job.'

Jess shook her head. 'You don't need to do that,' she began, but he stopped her.

'I know,' he said. 'But I want to.'

He smiled and Jess sighed, annoyed that she still couldn't resist his smile. 'I'm not a cheap date,' she warned and his smile broadened.

'Worth every Knut,' he murmured, holding up her coat and helping her pull it on. His hands rested on her shoulders and he kissed the back of her head.

'Remus,' she hissed, spinning around to check the door was shut. 'You can't do that. I'm your boss, and…we're not even together. You can't go around kissing….'

He stopped her by kissing her full on the lips. She tried half heartedly to push him away but he released her quickly with a grin.

'Please tell me that this isn't appropriate now,' he teased, running his palms down the lapel of her coat. 'I remember what happened last time we had _that_ discussion.'

Jess flushed and tried to hide her amusement, and her arousal as his hands brushed over her breasts. Remus' face went pink as well when he felt her nipples harden through the thin summer coat, and his own body reacted strongly.

He cleared his throat and took a step back. 'If we want to make that appointment, we should get going,' he said and Jess nodded.

* * *

They apparated out of the Ministry, having lunch in a Muggle bistro near St Mungos Hospital where their first client had been admitted. They talked, keeping things casual and light, knowing now was not the time to talk about their past. The appointment went well; the female client responding a little too well to Remus though, until she asked about his love life and he told her he had a girlfriend and a child. Jess tried to hide her smile as they walked out.

'Stop it,' he said, glaring at her as they walked down the stairs.

'What?' she said innocently. 'I'm just wondering about this imaginary girlfriend…'

'I had you in mind for that job actually,' he said quickly, smiling when he saw her flush a little. She bit her lip to try and stop herself laughing and he shook his head.

'Cut it out,' he grumbled.

'I'm not doing anything,' she insisted. 'I guess you just can't help being irresistible.'

She lost her battle against the laughter rising in her and a giggle slipped out. Remus grinned then grabbed her arm, pulling her to him and kissing her hard, hands rising to hold her face. This time, their lips lingered for longer, the hard kiss softening as it did. They pulled away but Remus kept his hands on her face, his forehead resting against hers.

'Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night? No Teddy. Just you and me. Like a proper date,' he asked, stroking her cheek.

Jess took a deep breath, clenching the front of his coat tight in her fists. 'I'd really like that,' she whispered before she'd had a chance to think about it, and Remus let out the breath he was holding, kissing her again, quickly this time.

'What do you know?' he said teasingly. 'I _am _irresistible.'

She laughed and shook her head, pushing at him. When he let her go, Jess tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously and turned to walk down the stairs.

'So, um, where to from here?' she asked, and Remus smiled.

'Well, I'm hoping to get to second base next time…,' laughing when she smacked him across the chest.

'Your next appointment, Lupin,' she said with a smile as they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

When they returned to the Ministry, Remus tracked down Arthur Weasley.

'Hello, Remus,' the man said with a smile. 'How was your first couple of days?'

Remus sat in the vacant chair across from Arthur and said, 'Good. Really good.'

He beamed and Arthur chuckled. 'Good because of the job, or good because of Jessica Mather?'

Remus looked a little startled and Arthur's smile broadened. 'Harry has a big mouth,' he said and the other man frowned.

'I know I did the wrong thing back then, Arthur…' he began but Arthur shook his head.

'I do understand, Remus,' he said. 'And I'm not going to judge you for something you did five years ago with a consenting adult.'

Remus smiled and Arthur leaned back in his chair. 'So, has the spark reignited?' he asked and Remus laughed.

'I don't think it ever went out,' he said quietly. 'We are having dinner at my place tomorrow night, Arthur, and I was wondering if you and Molly would mind Teddy staying over at your house for the night?'

Arthur looked closely at Remus and nodded. 'Teddy's always welcome - you know that,' he said. 'Are you sure you want to start this up again? You broke up for a reason.'

'It was my fault that we broke up, Arthur,' Remus said firmly. 'I didn't tell her a lot of stuff I should have. We need time alone to talk about all the things I should have told her years ago. And a toddler isn't really conducive to a conversation that may make or break a relationship.'

He sighed and smiled at the older man. 'Look, I know this is quick, but I know Jess and I've loved her for a long time. If there's any chance for us, Arthur, I'm going to grab it.'

He stood up and said, 'Thank you for agreeing to have Teddy. I'll bring him around in the afternoon.'

Arthur nodded and Remus made his way to the nursery to pick up his son, who greeted him with the funny hiss he'd picked up in the last couple of days.

'Sss,' he said, wriggling in his father's arms, and pointing off into the distance.

'You'd better not be a Slytherin,' Remus muttered as they travelled in the elevator down to his department so he could collect his belongings.

Jess was talking to Martha when they walked in, Teddy beginning to struggle against his father in earnest when he saw her, frantically making the hissing noise.

'You want to say hi to Jess?' Remus asked, and Teddy said, 'Sss.'

Jess saw them and smiled broadly. Remus put Teddy down and he ran to Jess, who crouched to meet him.

'Hiya, Teddy,' she said, laughing when the little boy threw himself at her. 'Did you have a good day?'

Teddy hissed happily, his brown hair turning blue as he tapped his hand on Jess' mouth again. Jess picked him up, settling him on her hip and Martha came forward, greeting Teddy, who suddenly became shy, nestling his face into Jess' neck.

'You've got a fan,' Martha said, with a smile and a glance at Remus. 'Like father, like son,' she whispered, smiling when Jess glared at her.

'Goodnight, Martha,' she said pointedly and the other woman laughed.

'Goodnight, Jessica,' she said. 'Good night, Teddy; Remus.'

Remus smiled as he joined them. 'Night,' he said, then looked at Jess.

'Are we still on for tomorrow night?' he asked, smiling at his son who was fiddling with the buttons on Jess' shirt, impressed when he almost got one open. 'Good job, Ted. A lot of grown men have trouble undoing buttons one handed.'

Jess narrowed her eyes at him then covered Teddy's hand with hers and kissed it, handing him back to Remus.

'Yeah, we're still on,' she confirmed and flushed when he grinned at her.

'About seven o'clock?' he said, moving closer to Jess as Teddy reached out for her again. Jess hugged the little boy and nodded, trying to pull herself out of his embrace.

'See you later, Teddy,' she said, surprised when he planted a sloppy kiss on her.

Remus was also taken aback. 'He's pretty selective with his kisses,' he said, staring at Jess. 'He's just like me - he only kisses the prettiest ladies.' Jess laughed then looked surprised when Remus leant over to kiss her as well, hearing Teddy squeal as his lips met her cheek.

'Ow!' Remus exclaimed, as his son hit him on the face. He pulled away from Jess and Teddy hissed again.

'I think he's got a crush on you,' Remus said, rubbing the side of his face.

Jess chuckled and kissed Teddy on the cheek. 'My bodyguard, huh?' she said and Teddy laughed.

Remus shook his head and picked up his son's back pack. 'Are you going home now?' he asked.

'No,' Jess said, with a grimace. 'Paperwork - it never ends.'

'You work too hard,' he complained and Jess laughed.

'You sound like Kingsley,' she said, turning to go into her office. Remus grabbed her hand and stopped her.

'Don't stay too late,' he said softly. 'You'll wear yourself out.' Jess smiled at him and he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

Teddy let out a sound that sounded very much like 'No' and hit Remus on the shoulder. Remus looked at him in surprise. 'I think we'd better go before he beats me up,' he said. 'See you tomorrow, Jess.'

* * *

Late the next afternoon, Remus Flooed to The Burrow to drop Teddy off. The little boy sat on the floor while Remus and Molly talked, Molly trying to extract every detail about Jess out of him. He could tell Harry's big mouth had managed to censure itself around Molly, who he suspected would never have been as understanding about the former teacher/student relationship as her husband had been.

'Jess is quite a bit younger isn't she?' she asked, handing him a drink. Remus nodded. 'Fifteen years,' he admitted, shifting his hot tea when Teddy pulled himself up on his leg and hissed. 'She's about the same age as Tonks was. You'd like her, Molly.'

'And she knows about Teddy?' Molly asked. Remus looked at his son who was trying to climb up his leg now.

'She's met Teddy,' he said, smiling down at the boy. 'Molly, he went straight to her. He refuses to let me hold him if Jess is in the room.'

Teddy let out a yelp and said, 'Esss,', bouncing up and down.

Remus and Molly looked at him. 'He's been making that hissing noise for the last few days,' he said,. 'I keep meaning to tell the carers at work to move onto the next animal noise….' but Molly sat forward and called him.

'Teddy, you like Jess?' she said softly. Teddy grinned and hissed again. Molly smiled too. 'Jess?' she said again and Teddy repeated the sound.

'He's not hissing, Remus,' Molly said with a smile. 'He's trying to say 'Jess'.'

Teddy looked a bit exasperated now and frowned as he said, 'Esss.' Remus looked a little stunned and Molly stared at him.

'I hope you're sure about her, Remus,' she said gently. 'And make sure she feels the same about you. Because if it doesn't work out, it's not just your heart that will be broken this time.'

* * *

Dinner was coming along when he heard a knock on his door. He called out for her to come in and turned when he heard footsteps, his breath exiting his lungs in a sharp exhalation.

'God, Jess,' he breathed. 'You look gorgeous.'

She seemed a bit flustered but smiled. 'Thanks,' she said, flushing as she took her jacket off.

Remus pulled himself together enough to take it off her and hang it up, trying to cool down his suddenly overheated body. She was wearing a flared skirt and low cut, tight shirt, a little makeup and her hair was loose and fell in waves to her shoulders. It was simple, but she looked beautiful.

When he returned to the kitchen, she was stirring the soup and Remus quickly took over. 'What can I do?' she asked. 'I'm a lot better cook now than I used to be,' but he shook his head and smiled

'You're the guest,' he insisted. 'You don't cook. If you want to do something, you can pour us a glass of mead and keep me company.'

Jess smiled and did just that, taking a sip from hers, then handing him a glass. 'Thanks,' he said, then leaned over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. She gave him a little smile when he pulled away, surprised by how comfortable the familiar gesture felt.

'I'm glad you came tonight,' he said and Jess nodded.

'So am I,' she said, running her finger along the edge of her glass.

* * *

They talked over dinner, Remus finally telling Jess all about his past - every detail, including his marriage to Tonks, her death and Teddy's birth. When the food was gone, they sat on the couch, and it was Jess' turn to talk. She told him about what had happened since she left, about her marriage and divorce, and finally getting the job at the Ministry.

'Kingsley has been a great support,' she said. 'I would've had a lot more trouble passing some of the new regulations with a different Minister in charge.'

'And getting me hired,' he said with a smile as he reached for her hand. Jess smiled and let him entwine their fingers.

He stared at their hands for a while and then looked up and said, 'I never stopped loving you, Jess. I made room in my heart for Tonks, and I don't regret our time together because it bought me Teddy. But you were always there. I told Tonks about you before we got married; told her that I still loved you and she understood. She accepted that she'd be sharing my heart with you.'

He bit his lip and looked at their hands again. 'Do you want to try again, Jess?' he asked softly. 'Do you think there could be a future for us again?'

Jess looked at him, her eyes piercing. 'It was only one thing that broke us up, Remus,' she said. 'Do you think you can trust me now?'

'I knew I could trust you then,' he said. 'That's the worst thing about all of this. I knew you wouldn't betray me; I knew I could trust you. I just didn't trust myself to be right about you.'

He stopped talking and shifted, still holding her hand but sitting on the edge of the couch now.

'Jess, when it was just me, I could have taken the chance that you might change your mind about us after a few weeks. But it's not just me now. Teddy and I are a package and I have to think about what's best for him. I can't bring women into his life that he'll get attached to and then lose. He already likes you - he's been trying to say your name since the day he met you. I've never seen him act the way he does with you.'

He swallowed hard and turned to look at her. 'No matter how much I love you, Jess, you have to be willing to make this long term; to be in this for the long haul; to accept Teddy into your life. If you can't commit to that, then the decision has been made for us.'

Jess was staring at him, a strange look on her face. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong when she leaned over and kissed him, grasping his face in her hands. Remus was surprised but didn't attempt to resist her, kissing her back.

'Did you know that a man who is a good father is a hell of a turn on?' she asked when she lifted her lips off his, kissing his jaw. He grinned and sighed as her mouth moved to kiss the skin under his chin.

'Is that a yes?' he asked, his hands moving to cup her head. 'You want to give it another try?'

Jess smiled and nodded. 'I do,' she said and Remus smiled broadly, pulling her in for another kiss. She let it linger for a few minutes then pulled away when she felt her mind closing down.

'Remus,' she gasped as his mouth latched onto her neck. 'Stop.'

He moved away, looking confused. 'What's wrong?' he asked and Jess stood up, smoothing her hair.

'I think we should take this slower,' she said, her body screaming at her to shut up. 'I….I can't believe I'm going to say this….but I think we should wait to…sleep together. You know - like a normal relationship.'

Remus looked like she'd smacked him in the face and Jess giggled. 'It won't be that bad,' she promised him. 'And it won't be forever. Just until Teddy's used to me being around, and we're certain that this has got the legs to go all the way.'

That was true, but there was something else. She could sense the ghost of his late wife in the house, and it made her uncomfortable to think about making love to him in the same house, the same bed, that he had slept with the mother of his child. Jess was hoping that, with time, the feeling would pass, but for right now it felt wrong to do it.

Remus seemed to have recovered his voice and said, 'So, when you say we shouldn't sleep together….do you mean spend the night, or do you actually mean we can't have sex…?'

She sat down next to him and made a face, biting her lip and laughing softly when he groaned.

'I was afraid that's what you meant,' he said then quickly moved over her, pushing her back onto the couch.

'Can we fool around?' he asked, kissing her cheek. Jess nodded and Remus smiled. 'Exactly where is the line?' he said, moving his mouth to her chin. 'There's never been one before.'

'Um..,' she said, distracted by his lips brushing over her skin. 'Above the clothes stuff only?'

She heard him swear softly and smiled. 'Just for a while,' she assured him. 'A couple of weeks, then we can review it.'

'Review it?' he said with a chuckle. 'You've got the Ministry talk down.' His hand slid down to her hip, pressing her against him.

'Above the clothes, huh?' he said, lifting his head and looking down at her. 'You realise that I'm going to take that as a challenge?'

Jess laughed and he smiled, stroking a finger down her face. 'I've waited a long time to be back in your arms, honey. I can wait a little longer. But I'm warning you now, Jessica Mather, that I finish what I start. I asked you to marry me five years ago, and I intend on making good on that.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I love a man that keeps his promises,' she murmured before his lips came down on hers.

* * *

An hour later, Remus sat up abruptly, breathing heavily. 'Alright,' he said, standing up. 'That's it. I can't take any more.'

Jess sat up as well and straightened her shirt. 'I think that's me done for the night as well,' she said, clearing her throat.

Remus took some deep breaths and then grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet. 'Want some more dessert?' he asked and Jess smiled.

'Sweets instead of sex, huh?' she said but she followed him to the kitchen. They sat at the table, Remus pulling Jess into his lap, insisting on feeding her ice cream, then unable to resist kissing her lips to taste it.

Eventually, the ice cream was forgotten and Jess shifted, straddling him as they made out, the kiss getting hotter and more urgent until they were rubbing up against each other desperately.

'Jess, how firm is that line?' he asked, his fingers biting into her ass as she ground against him.

'It's more of a guideline,' she gasped. 'Maybe some under the clothes stuff would be fine.'

'Thank god,' he said, yanking her skirt up to her waist before she could change her mind.

'Hands only,' she warned, then gasped as his hand found its way into her underwear.

'That's all I'll need, Jess,' he murmured then stroked her as his fingers sank into her.

'Fuck!' she swore into his neck, only taking seconds to climax, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she fell into shaking spasms.

Her breathing slowed and she became aware of Remus' hand between them, undoing his fly. She chuckled at his impatience then pushed his hand out of the way, moving hers firm and fast and within a minute he was arching up, crying out into her mouth as he kissed her hard.

'Not exactly what I had in mind for tonight,' he said several minutes later after they cleaned up. 'But pretty damn good anyway.'

Jess laughed and pulled on her coat. 'Do you have to go?' Remus asked, putting his arms around her.

'Yeah, I think so,' she replied. 'The line has already been overstepped once tonight. If I stay much longer, I think the chances are high it'll happen again.'

She kissed him gently and he hugged her to him. 'This feels so right, Jess,' he said softly into her hair.

Jess smiled into his chest, and said, 'It really does, doesn't it?'

She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. 'I love you, Remus,' she said quietly.

His smile widened and he ran his hands over her hair, kissing her again. 'I love you too, Jess.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Nearing the end, folks. Couple of chappies left. Thanks to my super reviewers, The Fleaks and MoonNightLover!! Also, thanks to arantxabarrera; alymacron2978; Diva (would love to hear from you again, girl. Can't PM you); DeathEater Amelia and irishblue69 (both of whom I hope are still enjoying the story) **

**I'm shameless when begging for reviews so PLEASE review me!**

**I wish I had Remus!! (Storms off in a huff to rant at unRemuslike hubby)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

'Remus, are you sure it's not too early for meeting the friends?' Jess asked the next morning.

She'd met him at his place and they were preparing to apparate to The Burrow to pick up Teddy.

'Jess, they'll love you,' he assured her, but she frowned.

'They were all Tonks' friends, Remus,' she said quietly, feeling more insecure than she had in years. 'Are they going to be alright seeing you with someone else?'

He stopped buttoning his robes and put his hands on the side of her head, lifting her face to his. 'Sweetheart, they want me to be happy,' he said softly. 'You make me happy. How could they not love you?'

Jess took a deep breath and nodded, her hands moving to finish buttoning his robes for him. He smiled reassuringly at her then took her hand as they walked outside and apparated.

They reappeared outside The Burrow, Jess squeezing his hand as he led her into the strangely lopsided house.

'Hi Remus!' said a red haired girl, smiling at him. 'Teddy, Daddy's here! Oh, hi!'

She noticed Jess and Remus quickly introduced her to Ginny.

'DaDa!' Teddy called, grinning when he saw his father.

Molly appeared behind him, smiling at the couple. As Teddy came down the hall, he noticed Jess and his face lit up.

'Esss!' he said, changing course to hug Jess' legs, much to Ginny and Molly's surprise.

'Hi, Teddy,' she said, crouching down to hug the toddler, who wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her another wet kiss.

'And with one kiss, I am knocked off top spot,' Remus said wryly, thrilled that Teddy seemed to have decided that Jess was the one for him. 'The child's affection's are fickle. Swayed by the first pretty face.'

Jess smiled up at him, picking Teddy up and holding him out to Remus, who Teddy deigned to kiss and cuddle before focusing his attention back onto the woman who held him.

'My goodness,' said Molly, coming down the hall with a quizzical look on her face. 'I've never seen him like that with anyone except you, Remus.'

Remus smiled and put his arm around Jess. 'Molly, this is Jess Mather,' he said. 'Jess, Molly Weasley.'

Jess extracted her arm and the two women shook hands then Molly led them into the living room, fussing about with tea for several minutes. She then spent the next half an hour quizzing Jess, who handled the interrogation with grace and humour.

* * *

Remus sat back, watching Jess bouncing Teddy on her knee, the small boy refusing to be distracted from his exploration of Jess' hair and face, or his attempts to undo her buttons again. He was amazed by her patience - gently redirecting Teddy's hands when she needed to without the little boy realising he was being thwarted. Molly, too, noticed Jess' seemingly never ending tolerance.

'Have you had a lot of experience with children, Jess?' she asked, and Jess shook her head with a laugh.

'Actually, I'd never even held a child until I met Teddy,' she admitted, tickling him on his belly. 'I'm still not really sure what I'm supposed to do with him, but….I guess I'll learn.' 'You're doing a pretty good job so far. You must be a natural,' Molly commented, glancing over at Remus. 'Do you want children of your own?'

Jess looked up from Teddy, a surprised look on her face.

'Molly,' admonished Remus, piping up for the first time in fifteen minutes. 'That's a bit personal, don't you think?'

Molly turned a little pink and looked at Jess. 'I'm sorry, Jess,' she said. 'I didn't mean to put you on the spot…'

'It's fine, Molly,' Jess replied, sneaking a look at Remus. 'Having children isn't something Remus and I discussed the first time around - I was a bit too young. To be honest with you, I never thought I'd be much good with them; I'm not really the maternal type - didn't have a very good role model, I'm afraid. But I'm certainly enjoying spending time with Teddy; if I could guarantee a baby as lovely as him, I could be convinced.'

She tickled Teddy again, and he laughed, throwing his head back dramatically. Everyone laughed at him and Jess glanced at Remus again, who smiled and nodded at her. He glanced at Molly, seeing the approving look on her face and he knew Jess had won her over.

'Well, we've got some stuff to do, so I think it's time to get going,' he said, standing up and hugging Molly. 'Thanks, Molly.'

* * *

They said their goodbyes and Jess peeled Teddy off her, handing him to Remus for apparition, still not confident enough to try it with the child. They apparated back to Remus' house and spent the day together. Remus put Teddy down for a nap after lunch, and he and Jess spent an hour pushing the line they'd decided on to it's limits. They had both been pleased to discover that they were as responsive as ever to each other and that they didn't need to go under their clothes to make each other very happy.

Remus fetched Teddy after his nap, the child delighted to find Jess still at the house, climbing onto the couch to jump on her, similar to how his father had an hour earlier. They all said a reluctant good bye after dinner, Remus murmuring that perhaps they should review that timeline.

'He adores you, Jess,' he said softly. 'So do I.'

'I'm a new playmate right now, Remus,' she said. 'Let's see how we go once the novelty has worn off.'

* * *

But it didn't seem as if the shine would wear off anytime soon. Three weeks later, the line was still in place; Teddy still preferred Jess over everyone else and Remus was trying to find the right time to ask Jess to move in with them.

'Looks like the Lupin boys have a serious thing for you,' Martha said late on a Friday afternoon after Teddy and Remus had come into her office for lunch earlier, Teddy leaving a painting he'd done for her. Jess smiled at the woman and looked down at her paperwork.

'It's nice to see you happy, Jessica,' she said. 'It's also nice to see you out of the office on time at night. You were setting unrealistic goals for the rest of us mere mortals.'

Jess laughed and Remus poked his head around the door.

'Jess, could I see you for a minute?' he asked and Martha left, smiling at him. He approached her desk and sat on the chair opposite her desk.

'I have a problem and I was really hoping you could help me out,' he said.

Jess frowned and looked at him. 'What's wrong?' she asked.

'I have to go and visit a client but he can only see me just before work finishes. I haven't seen him yet and he sounds a bit stressed so I'll probably be a while and I won't be able to collect Teddy from the nursery.'

'Do you want me to go instead?' she asked but he shook his head.

'Um, actually I was hoping you would be able to pick up Teddy for me and take him to my place,' he said.

'Oh,' she said, surprised. She was pleased he trusted her with the person that meant the most to him, but she didn't know how to care for a child by herself.

'I shouldn't be too late,' he continued, seeing her uncertainty. 'And you know the night time routine. Please, Jess?'

'Of course I will,' she said with a smile, still not sure she was capable of doing this.

Remus beamed and he stood up. 'Thanks, honey,' he said, coming around the desk to kiss her. 'I'd better go or I'll be late. I'll see you at home later. Don't worry. You'll do fine.'

She nodded and he kissed her again and disappeared.

Jess let out a breath and checked the time, realising how late it was getting. She bit her lip then, deciding her concentration was blown for the rest of the afternoon, stood up and walked up to the nursery.

Teddy came running when he saw her, calling, 'Dess!' His hair changed when he saw her to a light blue, not as bright as usual.

She gave him a cuddle and said, 'It's just you and me for a while, honey. Is that alright?'

He kissed her nose and she took that as a yes. They Flooed to Remus' house, Jess grateful he'd made her Floo with Teddy a few times previously. She relaxed a little more when they got inside, but Teddy was fussy, not wanting to eat much dinner and he was grizzly, his hair now a grey colour.

'I think we'll give up on the vegetables,' she said after he refused them again. When she picked him up, she noticed his skin was hot.

'God, you're burning up,' she said, pressing her hand to his head. She took him into the bathroom and put him in a lukewarm bath, washing him with a washcloth until he felt cooler. Dressing him in a nappy and pyjamas, she gave him a drink of water in his bottle instead of milk. He still felt warmer than he should be, and a minute later, his hair turned a sickly shade of green and he threw up.

'God, Teddy,' she said, panicking now as she Vanished the puddle of sick. 'Why did you pick tonight?'

She cleaned him up and thought for a second. She shook her head and scrawled a quick note for Remus, then Flooed to St Mungo's Hospital. She didn't have a clue how to look after an ill child and wanted to be around people that did.

* * *

Remus raced into the children's wing at St Mungo's Hospital, having got back later than he thought from his visit and finding the house empty. He could smell vomit and when he saw Jess' note, he panicked.

'I'm looking for Teddy Lupin,' he said to the med wizard, who smiled at him.

'You're his dad?' he asked and Remus nodded. 'Your wife said you'd be here soon,' he said calmly. 'Teddy is alright. He's got a stomach bug, and a temperature. He was a little dehydrated and we'll keep him overnight just to watch him because he's so young, but he'll be fine.'

He led Remus down the hall as he spoke. 'I think your wife might be in worse shape than Teddy. She hasn't left his side for a second. Is it his first illness?' Remus nodded, not bothering to correct the man when he called Jess his wife, and they stopped outside a room.

'She did well then. She got the temperature down with a bath, started giving him fluids and bought him in early.' He indicated the interior of the room. 'You can stay the night as well if you like and take him home in the morning.'

Remus thanked him, his anxiety disappearing now as walked into the room, stopping before he reached Teddy's bed. He smiled, seeing Jess curled up around his son on the bed. A sleeping Teddy had hold of her finger and Jess was stroking his hair. He moved closer and Jess saw him, her eyes widening. She sat up slowly, trying not to disturb Teddy, and slid off the bed. Remus sat on the edge of the bed, touching Teddy's head. He felt cool now. He looked up at Jess, surprised to see she had stopped at the foot of the bed.

'I'm so sorry, Remus,' she said softly and he stood up.

'Jess, this isn't your fault,' he said quickly, approaching her. 'He's a child. He's going to get sick.'

She still looked pale and worried and he put his arms around her, feeling how tense she was.

'Sweetheart, you did more than I would have thought to do. The healer said he would have been sicker if you hadn't gotten his temperature down.'

'I was so scared,' she whispered into his chest. 'I kept thinking what if something was seriously wrong with him…'

'He's fine, Jess,' he said, lowering his head to hers, kissing the side of her face and realising she was crying.

'Jess?' he said, lifting her face so he could see her.

'I couldn't stand it if something happened to him,' she said, trembling now. 'I just love him so much but I can't look after him, Remus. What if I do something wrong and hurt him? I don't know anything about kids…'

Remus kissed her hard, stopping her words. 'It's just a bug, honey' he said. 'You did everything right.'

She wiped at her face and looked over at Teddy, moved closer and taking his tiny hand in hers. Remus smiled at her.

'You can get back in with him if you like,' he said into her ear, kissing her head.

She nodded and crawled in with him again, pulling him closer. Remus moved around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, putting his arms around both of them. Jess gave him a small smile over Teddy's head and he smiled back, stroking a hand over her head.

* * *

They took a slighter quieter Teddy home the next morning, Jess barely moving from his side. Teddy had no objection to this, cuddling up into her as they read books and sitting close to her as they sat on the floor drawing together.

'Da!' said Teddy, throwing down a picture in front of Remus, who was watching them from the couch instead of writing up notes about his meeting the night before.

'Thanks, Ted,' he said, looking at the scribble on the paper. The little boy grinned and did another scribble and put it in front of Jess, who was absently doodling.

'Dess!' he said, wriggling his way onto her lap. She smiled and hugged him to her, talking to him about the colours he'd used on the paper. Remus smiled softly and felt emotion build up in his chest as he watched them. Today was the day he'd been waiting for.

He waited until she put Teddy to bed after lunch, then as she walked past the couch, Remus pulled her down on top of him.

'Move in with us,' he said immediately, wrapping his arms around her. Jess smiled at him, surprised as she propped herself up on his chest.

'Is that part of taking it slow?' she asked and he shook his head.

'Jess,' he said, his expression serious. 'We were taking it slow mostly for Teddy - to give him time to get used to you and for you to get used to him. I saw you last night, honey. You couldn't love him more if he was your own. And I want him to be yours; ours. Move in with us today. Marry me tomorrow. Adopt Teddy the day after.'

'Are you serious?' she asked, overwhelmed by his suggestion.

'Very,' he said, his hands sliding down to her ass. Jess smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

'And you don't want me here just so you can get your hands on me? I'd have to share your bed, you know,' she said, lips against his.

Remus laughed and pulled her closer, pressing her groin to his. 'I love you, Jess. I want you here with me and Teddy. And yes, I want you back in my bed. I've been dreaming about you being back in my bed..'

He kissed her again, hands moving over her ass. 'Last night, I dreamed about you just like this, except you were naked,' he whispered against her cheek as his mouth moved. 'And I was inside you. And you were doing that thing you do with your muscles so you were fucking me without even moving.'

Jess moaned, closing her eyes as his voice washed over her. His hands moved to her upper thighs and pulled her legs down either side of him, so she was closer, rubbing against the bulge of his erection.

'I've been dreaming about your mouth on me. I want to taste you again so badly. I want to feel your skin on mine, honey. But most of all, I want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you and reach out in the middle of the night to hold you. Please come home, Jess.'

Jess opened her eyes, her breath coming faster. 'Alright,' she whispered.

Remus opened his eyes as well, staring at her. 'Really?' he asked. 'Just like that?'

She smiled and said, 'You put forward a very persuasive argument. How could I say no? But…I do have one request.'

'Anything,' he said and she frowned.

'Consider moving you and Teddy into my place instead?' she said and he looked startled. 'I don't want to disrupt Teddy and if you think moving will upset him, then forget I said anything, but…' She sighed and closed her eyes, putting her forehead on his chest.

'I'm being a sook, Remus, but…I don't want to sleep with you in the bed where you made love to your wife; make plans with you in the same house you made your plans with her.'

'Oh, Jess,' he breathed and she looked up.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'It's just stupid for me to feel like this…'

'No,' he interrupted. 'No. I'm sorry, honey. I didn't even think about how living here would make you feel. I'd feel the same if you asked me to move into the house that you and your ex-husband shared.'

They stared at each other for a moment then Remus smiled. 'We'll move to your place,' he said firmly. 'Teddy will be fine. He'll still have all his familiar things and he'll have us. Your place is bigger and much nicer than this one too, and closer to work.'

'Are you positive?' she said and he nodded.

'I'll start packing this afternoon,' he said, holding her tighter. 'Ted and I will move in tomorrow.'

'You don't have to move in that quickly…' she began, but he interrupted with a laugh. 'Jess, I am so damn horny I'm not going to be able to go out in public soon,' he told her. 'I'd move in tonight if Teddy didn't have so much stuff.'

Jess laughed and he reached up to hold her face. 'That's the moving in part sorted out,' he said. 'Stay here a moment.'

He got up and moved to his bedroom, returning after a minute.

'Sit up, Jess,' he said softly, and she did. He knelt in front of her on one knee and held out a diamond ring. Her mouth fell open and she looked up at him in shock.

'I didn't ask properly the first time, although it was fun,' he said with a smile. 'But this time, I'm going to do it right. I love you, Jess. I think I've loved you from the first night we met and I want you to be my wife and Teddy's mum. Will you marry me, Jess?'

She smiled broadly. 'Yes,' she said immediately. 'I would love to marry you.'

He grinned and said, 'Thank God,' then slid the ring onto her finger. 'This is where it's staying this time.'

Jess made a small noise when she saw it was the same ring he gave her all those years ago. 'You didn't give this to Tonks?' she asked and he shook his head.

'No,' he said. 'That's your ring, Jess. I would never have given it to anyone else. I was waiting to be able to give it back to you.'


	19. Chapter 19

**OK - You've suffered long enough. This chapter - I give you sex! Yay!**

**Thank you all for your reviews. This story has one more chappie left which I'll upload now as well and then we are done. Sob! I have more to give though, so if you haven't already, check out my other stuff. Love ya all!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

'Oh my god! Congratulations, Remus!' Molly squealed, hugging him tight. Arthur also added his good wishes, shaking Remus' hand.

'Thank you,' Remus said, grinning.

He'd just broken the news that Jess had accepted his proposal, and was pleased that his friends were happy about it. He would need to hang onto that happiness when he made his next stop - Tonks' mother, Andromeda. The woman hadn't seen a lot of Teddy over the past few weeks, but his transformation was tonight, and his grandmother usually took him for a couple of nights. He hadn't told her about Jess yet, and wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

'Remus,' she greeted him a little coolly an hour later, reaching out for Teddy with a warmer smile.

'How is my wonderful boy?' she cooed, taking him out of Remus' arms. Teddy was pleased to see her and grinned.

'Come in, Remus,' she said formally, before turning and chatting with Teddy as they walked down the hall.

Remus took a deep breath as they entered the living room and sat down when she indicated he should.

'I hear you have a new job,' Andromeda said, putting Teddy on the floor in front of her. Remus nodded.

'Yes, at the Ministry,' he confirmed. 'Teddy is going to nursery there as well. He loves it.'

Andromeda smiled stiffly then said, 'You must be wanting to go and prepare for the night. Don't let me keep you.'

Remus bit his lip to stop a retort and tried to smile. 'Andromeda, I need to talk to you about something,' he said, seeing her taken aback expression.

They rarely spoke about anything except Teddy. Tonks' mother never approved of their marriage - not surprisingly. Not many parents would support their daughter marrying a destitute werewolf who was closer to their age than hers. And when Tonks died, Andromeda had been heartbroken - wishing aloud it had been Remus that was taken instead of her only child. She also lost her husband, Ted, in the war - Teddy was all she lived for.

'Is Teddy alright?' she asked now and Remus nodded.

'He is,' he said. 'He did have a stomach bug but he's fine now. It's not really Teddy I need to talk to you about.'

He took a deep breath. 'Four years before I married Tonks, I was engaged to another woman,' he began. 'She left me because I had some…trust issues. Her name was Jess.'

Teddy looked up at the sound of her name and said, 'Dess!'

Remus looked at him as did Andromeda. 'Jess works at the Ministry now,' he continued. 'She's my boss actually. We decided to give our relationship another chance, and we've been seeing each other for a little while. I've asked her to marry me, and she accepted. Again.'

Andromeda looked as if her face was carved from stone as she stared at him. 'We are moving into Jess' house next weekend, and Teddy will be able to stay with her during my transformations after this month. Andromeda, he…loves her. He lights up when he's with her…'

'No,' she said suddenly and Remus frowned. 'I don't know this woman. She is not looking after my grandson.'

Taking a slow breath through his nose, Remus tried to keep hold of his temper.

'Come and meet her then,' he offered. 'She is going to be a part of Teddy's life. You are part of Teddy's life. You should meet her.'

'If this woman wants to marry you, I couldn't care less,' Andromeda snapped. 'But she will not replace my daughter. She will not ever be Teddy's mother.'

Remus stood up, staring down at her. 'No one will replace Tonks, Andromeda,' he said firmly. 'Teddy will always know who his mother is, but that doesn't mean he can't love someone else.'

Her face didn't soften at all and his temper began to get the best of him. 'He's my son, Andromeda, and I will decide who looks after him.'

'Then maybe living with you and your mistress is not the best environment for Teddy,' she said softly, her eyes boring into his. 'Perhaps he would be better off living elsewhere.'

Remus felt as if his insides were frozen and he couldn't move for a few moments. 'Don't you dare threaten me,' he whispered, anger lacing his words. 'He is my son, and you will not take him away from me. Tonks wouldn't have wanted it - you know that.'

'Nymphadora would not have wanted her son left in a strange woman's care - particularly one who has been carrying on some kind of affair with her husband…'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Remus snapped loudly, startling Teddy. He saw his son's confusion and forced his voice lower.

'I haven't seen Jess for five years,' he said, trying to control his temper. 'And Tonks knew all about her. She would have liked her and she would have been happy that Teddy has someone who loves him as much as she did.'

'No one would love him like my Dora!' she exclaimed loudly, standing up. She had tears in her eyes now, and Remus felt his anger melting.

'You're right, Andromeda,' he said softly, tears rising in his own eyes as well. 'No one will ever love Teddy like Tonks did. She was his mother - nothing will ever change that, and I will never let him forget it. But he needs someone who can give him that kind of love now as well. He needs a woman who is there every day to hug him, and kiss him and tell him that she loves him. I wish Tonks was here to do that for him, but she's not.'

He wiped a tear off his cheek and saw Andromeda's tears flowing freely down her face as she sank back down onto the chair. 'Jess is here, and she wants to do those things for him. She loves him and he adores her. So do I.'

Teddy had picked up on the tension and was looking at his father worriedly.

'Dess?' he said and Remus smiled at him, blinking his tears away.

'Yes, Ted,' he said. 'We're going to go and see Jess.' Andromeda looked up as he picked up Teddy. 'I think it might be best if Molly or Jess take Teddy tonight…'

'No,' she said, a little panicked. 'No, Remus. Please. I…I'm sorry for saying I'd take him away. I'd never do that. I know how much you love him. I…I don't want to lose him as well. If you remarry, I'll see less of him than I do now. He's all I've got left of her.'

Remus moved closer to her and put his hand on her arm. 'I'd never stop you from seeing him, Andromeda,' he said gently. 'You're his grandmother; you can tell him things about his mother that I can't. He needs you, but he also needs Jess.'

She tried to smile and he tried again. 'Tomorrow afternoon. Instead of me picking Teddy up, why don't you drop him off and meet Jess? You can see for yourself how she and Teddy get along.'

She stared at him then nodded. 'I'll do that,' she said quietly. 'I think I should meet the woman who will be helping you raise my grandson.'

Remus smiled and kissed Teddy on the head, then handed him to the woman. 'Have fun with grandma tonight, Teddy.' His son smiled and so did Andromeda.

'Thank you, Remus,' she said.

* * *

He warned Jess about the woman's attitude, then left reluctantly for his transformation. The next afternoon when he woke, he apparated to Jess' house, surprised to see Andromeda was already there, and obviously had been for some time. She and Jess were sitting at the kitchen table, Jess helping Teddy eat a slice of cake when she saw Remus.

'Uh oh, Teddy,' she said, smiling at Remus. 'We're busted.'

'DaDa!' Teddy called, and quickly shoved the last of the cake in his mouth.

Remus laughed and kissed Teddy on the head, trying to avoid the smears of icing on his face and hands. 'Smart move, buddy,' he said, then looked at Jess, who lifted her face to his.

'Hi, sweetheart,' he said softly, kissing her softly on the lips, noticing the icing all over her shirt from Teddy's hands. She really did let herself go with Teddy, not caring that he often smeared food or paint all over her, accepting his cuddles regardless of the mess.

'Everything alright?' she asked as he sat down with a grateful sigh. He smiled and nodded, turning to greet Andromeda. She smiled at him and stood up.

'I'm going to leave you to it, I think,' she said. 'You're obviously tired and will want to spend some time with Jess and Teddy.'

Jess stood up, Teddy on her hip. 'I'll clean him up, Andromeda, so you can say good bye without ruining your shirt,' she said, moving to the sink. 'Too late for mine, I think.'

Remus stood up and looked at the older woman, who nodded. 'You were right,' she admitted. 'She has a wonderful rapport with him, and she handles him well. She…she seems like a lovely woman, Remus.'

'She is,' he replied with a glance at Jess, who was wiping Teddy's face. 'I would never have allowed her into our lives if she didn't love him, Andromeda.'

She nodded and Jess returned, handing Teddy over for a hug. 'It was lovely to meet you, Andromeda,' she said.

'You too, Jess,' Andromeda replied with a smile. She said goodbye to Remus and handed Teddy back to Jess. 'I'll see myself out.'

When the door closed behind her, Jess let out a long breath and Remus laughed. 'Are you alright?' he asked, putting his arms around her, feeling her nod.

'She's just looking out for Teddy,' she said. 'And she was nice enough.'

Remus pulled away and kissed her on the lips, avoiding Teddy's fist. They said their own good byes and Remus Flooed back to his house, feeding Teddy then spending some time packing their meagre belongings. There wasn't much and soon Remus was tired, leaving the rest until tomorrow.

* * *

They worked the rest of the week, leaving each day for Remus' house to pack. 'You should get rid of some of these old clothes of Teddy's,' she said, holding up a too small shirt. 'He's not going to be able to wear them again.'

'Mmm,' replied Remus, looking over at her. 'We'll have to do that. Pack them for now, honey, and we can sort it out once we've settled in to your place.'

'Our place,' she corrected and he smiled.

'Our place,' he repeated, grinning.

He looked down into the drawer and his smile faded as he pulled out a photo. 'What's wrong?' she asked, seeing his frown.

He held out the photograph silently, and she took it. A pink haired woman holding a baby waved at the camera.

'Tonks,' said Jess, looking up at Remus. He nodded and she looked back down.

'She was really pretty, Remus. You've got good taste,' she said with a small smile. He chuckled softly and stood up.

'Teddy has her nose,' she said softly, feeling Remus sit down next to her, his arm moving around her. They gazed at the picture for a few minutes in silence.

'If she was still alive, I wouldn't be here with you,' she said quietly.

'Maybe not,' he said, then looked at her. 'But we would have found each other again eventually. I told you, Jess. We were meant to be together. It would have happened somehow.'

Jess stared at him, speechless for a moment then leaned over to kiss him. 'Would she approve of me?' she whispered, looking down at the photo.

Remus smiled. 'She knew you were the love of my life. She never tried to replace you, which is probably why I did love her,' he said. 'She'd approve. She would have liked you, Jess, and I think she'd be happy that you were going to be looking after Teddy.'

Jess smiled and handed the photo back. 'Put it with Teddy's stuff,' she said, reaching for another shirt. 'I'll put a shelf up in his new bedroom and put his photos there.'

Remus stilled her hands and leaned over to kiss her.

'You are wonderful,' he murmured, then they deepened the kiss, completely forgetting about the packing for several minutes.

* * *

'Right, that's the last of it,' Harry said that following Saturday afternoon, throwing himself down on the couch. Bill Weasley sat heavily down next to him.

'How could one small child have so much stuff?' he complained and Remus laughed.

'I think Jess said those exact words when we were packing all that stuff,' he said, handing them each a Butterbeer. 'Some of it is about two sizes too small for Teddy, so if you know anyone with a baby boy, let us know. We've got about three boxes of clothing we can donate.'

Bill laughed and stood up with a groan. 'You should keep it,' he said, smiling at Remus. 'You and Jess might decide to give Teddy a brother or sister.'

Remus looked up at him, a strange look on his face as Bill said, 'Come on, Harry. Lets get this new cot together.'

They disappeared into Teddy's room, leaving Remus on his own, staring off into space. Ever since that day at Molly's when she'd asked Jess about having children, he'd been thinking about it. Although he'd been upset at first when Tonks fell pregnant with Teddy, his son had fulfilled him in a way he never dreamed possible, and to have a child with the woman he considered his soul mate…. It would be a fantasy come true.

But Jess was still pretty young, only twenty six, she'd just started at the Ministry, and there was the possibility of him passing on his lycanthropy. A small possibility but still a chance. Remus sighed and stood up, finishing his drink. Jess was gaining confidence each day she spent with Teddy and she was so wonderful with him, but she had said she'd never really considered having children. Would she be willing to give up the career she'd worked so hard to achieve to have children she wasn't even sure she wanted? He threw his bottle into a box filled with rubbish and walked towards Teddy's bedroom to help Harry and Bill with Teddy's bed.

* * *

An hour later, he was trying to figure out if he should put his framed photos on the shelving or put it away when Jess arrived back from The Burrow.

'Wow,' she exclaimed, looking around the living room as she put a pie dish down on the table. 'It didn't look like this much at your place.'

Remus looked up from his seat on the floor and smiled. 'Couldn't get away?' he asked and Jess laughed, coming over to stand next to him.

'Molly loves a chat,' she told him, crouching and taking one of the photos off him and looking at it as she spoke. 'She kept me so long Teddy fell asleep, so she said to leave him for the night. Probably a good idea, by the looks of this.'

She took both frames off him and stood up again, moving over to the shelving and pushed a vase aside to make room for them. Standing back, she smiled at him.

'Do they look alright there?' she asked, and he smiled back, nodding.

She turned back to look at them again and said with a little giggle,' You know, if Sirius had looked like this that day at your place, I may not have been so pissed about him seeing me naked. He was gorgeous before Azkaban.'

Remus made a growling sound and she laughed.

He stood up and stretched, sniffing. 'Is that chicken pie?' he asked hopefully and Jess nodded.

'I couldn't come home empty handed,' she said. 'I left your son behind, but I bought food.' Remus laughed and kissed her as he walked past.

'I'll have a shower first then we'll eat,' he said, disappearing into the bathroom.

Their new house had been renovated recently, and was much bigger than his old house. Remus still wasn't completely happy that Jess' money had paid for the place, but she was blasé about it.

'My parent's money, Remus,' she said. 'I considered giving it away but…then I thought - they screwed up my past, the least they can do is provide me with a future. Provide us with a future.'

She'd insisted on buying a new cot for Teddy, one that turned into a bed for when he got older. And they had chosen a new bed for themselves as well as Jess' was a single, having fun trying out the mattresses in the shop.

'Please let me do this,' she'd said when it came time to pay and he frowned. 'Remus, why can't I use this money for us? I didn't do anything to earn it and I'm tired of saving it for a rainy day. Look, wouldn't you tell me how ridiculous I was being if I refused to let you buy us a bed if you had the money lying around?'

He saw her point, and relented, toning down his refusals to accept her money.

They ate then looked at the mess. 'I really don't want to unpack any of this tonight,' Jess said, seeing Remus grin.

'Thank God,' he groaned. 'I am really not in the mood for this either.'

Jess stood up and moved to sit on his lap. 'If it's alright with you, I think it's time to review the line,' she said softly.

Remus smiled broadly and said, 'I thought this day would never come.' Jess giggled and stood up, leading him by the hand to their bedroom.

'So,' Remus said, hands coming around her waist as he leaned into her back. 'Do we get to be naked?'

Jess nodded, turning in his arms and grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He laughed and did the same to her, reaching around her back to undo her bra and remove it.

'Do I get to use my mouth?' he asked quietly, as her hands shifted to unzip his fly.

'I demand you use your mouth,' she whispered, kissing his chest. Her hands brushed over him as she pulled down his pants and underwear. He stepped out of them and pulled down her shorts and knickers.

'Can I be inside you?' he said into her ear.

'As soon as you can possibly arrange it, please,' she said in a strangled voice, and Remus moaned as she touched him lightly.

'I could probably manage some foreplay,' he suggested but Jess shook her head, gasping as his hands found her heat.

'Really not necessary,' she moaned, then giggled as his arms encircled her, moving quickly to the bed.

They kissed heatedly as they fell onto the bed, hands running quickly over each other.

'I wanted our first time back together to be slower,' Remus muttered, his mouth on her breast. She flicked his nipple as his mouth found hers, and they both groaned.

'Maybe our second time could be slow,' she suggested, and he lifted his head with a smile.

'Good idea,' he whispered, before kissing her again. But he seemed hesitant.

'What's wrong?' she asked, seeing him pause.

'We've waited so long to be with each other again. I…I just want this to be perfect, Jess,' he said softly, stroking her face.

She smiled and cupped his face, saying, 'Anytime we're together it's perfect, Remus.'

He gave her a smile then kissed her slowly, letting it grow until Jess thought she might actually climax just from the touch of his mouth.

'Please?' she mouthed against his lips, and she felt him press against her.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and watched her face as he entered her. His head fell to rest on hers when he was fully inside her and they took a moment to enjoy the sensation of being back where they belonged. Trembling, they began to move, slowly at first then faster as their need took over.

'Remus,' she gasped, pushing up to him and he kissed her hard, feeling her body tightening around him as she found her release.

'Jess,' he said against her lips as he also let go, their cries mingling.

As they began to come down from their high, Remus kissed her, feeling her damp face and knowing he was also just as emotional.

'I love you, Jess,' he whispered. 'I've never loved anyone like I love you.'

'Neither have I,' she said softly, kissing his cheek, then his jaw. 'I love you so very much.'

The second time was slower, sensual as they tasted every part of each other before Remus slid inside her and they moved fluidly until they found release together again.

* * *

They talked quietly then as they were relaxing and sleepy, Jess stirred.

'My wand's in the kitchen, can I use yours?' she asked, kissing his chest.

Remus frowned and shifted, moving so Jess rolled onto her back and he lay on his side next to her.

'Jess?' he murmured, kissing her softly and running his hand over her ribs.

'Mmm,' she replied, eyes closing as his hand stroked over her stomach.

'I want us to have a baby,' he whispered.

Her eyes shot open again and she looked at him, obviously startled. 'What?' she said, not sure she'd heard him correctly.

Remus moved closer, leaning across her. 'I want to have a baby with you,' he said, trying to work out what she was thinking. 'I know we've never talked about this, but…I want to have a child with you. I want to give Teddy a brother or sister. And I'm not getting any younger, Jess. I don't want to wait to have children until I'm fifty and can't enjoy them.'

'Ok,' she said softly, but he didn't hear her, trying hard to convince her this was a good idea.

'I've been reading more about lycanthropy, and the chances it'll be passed on are so slim if I take the potion,' he continued, not seeing her smile as he concentrated on all the reasons this would work. 'I know you've just started work, but Kingsley loves you - he'd give you as much maternity leave as you want….'

'I said ok,' she said again, and he stopped talking.

'What?' he said. Jess grinned and kissed him

'I said ok,' she repeated, seeing his smile begin to spread over his face. 'I'd love to have a baby with you.'

Remus laughed and kissed her hard. 'You will?' he asked and when he saw her nod, he kissed her again, pulling her over so she was lying across him. 'We're going to have a baby?'

'Well, I have to get pregnant first,' she said with a grin, all tiredness gone as she shifted to straddle him. 'And I think we should start trying immediately.'

'Oh, I agree,' he said with a smile. 'The sooner the better.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow! This is the last Chapter and I'm just stunned by how many hits this has gotten in such a short time. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed (hope you move on to one of my other stories) and thanks to everyone who's read and enjoyed (still time to give me some feedback!!).**

**This is fluff. Pure and simple. Just a last minute addition and a chance to get Remus laid one more time :-)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

'Jess, don't,' Remus said, rushing over to her as she bent to pick up Teddy for a cuddle. 'He's too heavy now.'

Jess straightened and watched in exasperation as Remus picked up their son.

'I'm pregnant, not dying, Remus,' she muttered.

'Yes but you are very pregnant, honey,' he retorted. 'The healers said no heavy lifting and Teddy definitely counts as heavy lifting.'

Teddy wriggled impatiently. 'Daddy, I wanna go with Uncle Harry,' he said, and Remus nodded.

'Alright, alright,' he said, taking Jess' hand and walking out of the living room of the Burrow.

He put Teddy down on the veranda and watched him run off to Harry who lifted him onto his broom, holding him tight as he pushed off into the air.

'Not too high, Harry,' Jess called, alarm shooting through her. Remus laughed and put his arms around her, a difficult task these days.

'He'll be fine,' he soothed, kissing her temple and she sighed.

'I wish you wouldn't let him go up on that thing,' she muttered and Molly laughed as she came out onto the porch, tray laden with morning tea.

'Harry will look after him. Sit down, Jess,' she scolded. 'You shouldn't be on your feet too much.'

Jess rolled her eyes, but sat down at the small table, silently sighing in relief that the weight was off her sore and swollen feet. Remus sat down opposite her, watching her closely. He was concerned about her trying to do too much so late in her pregnancy. She was looking after Teddy as well as decorating the nursery, despite his numerous attempts to stop her, and she looked exhausted. Molly looked over at him and he could see the same concern in her face.

'I'm fine,' she said irritably, seeing the look that passed between him and Molly. 'Don't fuss please. I can't take any more fussing.'

'Jess, you need to try and take it easier,' Molly said pleadingly. 'Take it from someone who knows. One baby is hard enough, but two put an enormous strain on your body.'

'Tell me about it,' Jess mumbled crankily, shifting in her seat and resting her hands on her swollen belly.

Molly shut up and drank her tea as Remus pulled Jess' feet onto his lap, sliding her shoes off and rubbing her feet.

'What about Katherine?' he said, and Jess pulled a face.

'No, I knew a Katherine at school and she was a real cow.' He raised his eyebrows, but kept his mouth shut.

'What about Victoria?' Molly suggested, but this time Remus shook his head.

'Too stuffy,' he said. 'And I hate Vicky.'

'Joshua?' Jess said softly, taking a deep breath as she began to relax.

'Mmm,' pondered Remus. 'I don't hate it.'

'Yeah, that's a good reason to choose it,' Jess said with a smile and Remus laughed.

Remus continued to rub her feet as he shook his head. 'Jess, you've only got a month left,' he said. 'And we don't even have one name let alone two.'

'We've got plenty of time to think about it,' she said, closing her eyes as his fingers worked magic on her aching feet and ankles. 'It's not like I can do any damn thing else.'

* * *

Jess was finding the forced time off frustrating. It had taken her a few months to get pregnant, but when she did, she did it properly.

'Twins?' Remus had said seven months ago to the healer who had just broken the news. Jess wasn't even able to get that much out, stunned by the news. Before she was six months pregnant, she'd had to finish work at Kingsley's insistence and she had been at home ever since. Teddy stayed with her most days, the now two and a half year old exhausting her with his endless energy. She was cranky and tired and more than a little bit terrified about how she was going to possibly cope with two babies and a two and a half year old.

* * *

'Look at me, Mummy,' Teddy yelled as he and Harry zoomed past on the broom.

Jess dropped her feet to ground and sat up straight, her mouth falling open in surprise. Remus too, looked shocked as he turned to look at Teddy.

'Did he just call you Mummy?' Molly said, glancing at the two of them.

Remus turned back to look at Jess, a grin forming on his face. 'Yes he did,' he said, unable to hide his elation.

After he and Jess married nearly a year ago and she'd signed the papers to adopt Teddy, Remus had broached the subject of their son calling Jess 'mum' but Jess had refused to suggest it to him.

'He has a mother, Remus,' she'd said firmly. 'He can call me what he wants when he's old enough to decide himself. I don't want to force him into it.'

The little boy had called her Jess - until now.

'I didn't say a word to him,' Remus said now, holding up his hands at Jess' narrowed eyes. 'He's done this on his own.'

Harry landed on the ground and Teddy jumped off the broom, running over to Jess.

'Mum!' he said excitedly. 'I was driving the broom.'

Jess was speechless, but managed a nod then looked up at Remus.

'Teddy,' he said, drawing the little boy to him. 'Don't you want to call Jess 'Jess' anymore?'

Teddy looked at him. 'Andrew said she's my mum and I'm s'posed to call her mum,' he said, referring to one of his nursery friends. Remus smiled and hugged the little boy to him.

'Well, you have two mums, remember? You can call Jess 'Jess' or 'mum'. What would you like to call her?' he asked.

'Will the babies call her 'mummy'?' he asked and Remus nodded.

Teddy smiled then turned to Jess. 'Did you see me on Uncle Harry's broom, mum?' he said, detaching himself from his father and catching sight of the treats on the table. 'Ooh! Can I have a cake?'

Jess grabbed him and kissed him, and he giggled. 'You are a wonderful little boy, Teddy Lupin,' she said, giving him a cake.

He grinned at her, then ran off to share his food with a gnome.

'Excuse me,' Jess said, struggling to her feet and going inside. She went into the bathroom and burst into tears, touched by Teddy's decision to call her his mother. Remus opened the door and smiled at her, moving into the small room to hug her.

'He loves you, Jess,' he said softly. 'You're his mum.'

She laughed and wiped her eyes. 'Ow!' she said, putting a hand to her belly.

'Kicking?' he said and she nodded.

'They have to be boys,' she muttered, rubbing her side. 'Girls would never torture someone like this.'

Remus laughed and pulled her close again. 'Do you want to go home?' he asked and Jess nodded.

'I think so,' she said wearily. 'I'm a bit overemotional today.'

He kissed the top of her head and put his hand over her enlarged belly soothingly. 'It'll all be worth it, Jess,' he said and she nodded again.

'I know,' she sighed then gasped softly.

'What?' he asked, pulling away.

Jess looked up at him with a frown and let out a breath. 'I think my waters just broke,' she said.

For a moment he looked confused then his eyes widened. 'It's too early,' Jess said, her voice becoming panicked. 'Remus, it's too early.'

He nodded and took her shoulders. 'It's fine, Jess,' he said, trying to stay calm. 'The healers said you might go into labour early.'

He stopped for a moment, thinking then Jess cried out, holding her belly and bending slightly.

'Shit!' Remus cursed, rubbing her arms for comfort until the pain had gone. 'Come on,' he said firmly. 'We're going to the hospital.'

There was a flurry of activity when Remus broke the news and Molly shooed them off quickly, agreeing to deliver Teddy to his grandmother's as agreed.

* * *

Three hours later, Remus appeared in the waiting room of the hospital where Molly, Bill and Harry stood up quickly.

'One of each,' he said with a broad smile and his visitors all grinned, Molly rushing forward to hug him.

'How's Jess?' she asked and Remus grinned.

'Sore,' he said. 'Not overly impressed with me right now. After the first baby was born, she took a vow of celibacy.'

Bill and Harry laughed and Molly glared at them. 'You lot try carrying and passing two babies then you can laugh,' she said and they bit their lips. 'When can we see them, Remus?'

'Now,' he said, moving back towards the room. 'The nurses were just finishing bathing the babies when I came out.'

They crept into the room to see Jess sitting up, looking a little stunned as she stared down at the two bassinettes. They exchanged hugs and congratulations and then cooed at the tiny babies.

'They're so little, Jess,' Harry said, looking nervous as Remus placed their newborn son in his arms.

'They didn't feel so little an hour ago,' she muttered and he grinned.

Molly was holding the little girl, hinting to Bill about how much she'd love to be a grandmother. Bill was looking a little shifty and Remus recognised the signs of a man trying to keep a secret.

'I don't think Molly's going to have to wait too much longer for that grandchild,' he whispered to Jess as he sat down next to her on the bed.

She smiled and he kissed her. 'You did so beautifully, Jess,' he said softly, stroking her face gently. 'They are gorgeous.'

Her smile broadened and she nodded. 'They are, aren't they?'

* * *

After a few more minutes, the visitors left and Remus was lying in the bed next to Jess holding his sleeping newborn son, watching her feeding their little girl.

'This is harder than it looks,' she frowned, wincing as the baby breastfed. 'I see bottles in our future.'

Remus smiled and kissed her shoulder, stroking a finger down the baby's head. 'She's lovely,' he murmured, and Jess smiled in agreement.

'She has your nose,' she said, and he beamed.

'Your mouth,' he said, kissing her again. 'They are a lot alike, aren't they?' Jess burped the baby as he put his baby boy in his cot.

'They are twins I suppose,' Jess said, handing Remus their daughter and covering herself with a sigh.

'Tired?' he asked, putting the baby back in the bassinette. She nodded and leant back on the pillows. Remus stared down at his son, pulling the bassinette closer and sitting on the bed again.

'I have another name,' he said, looking at Jess.

'Let's hear it,' she said, shifting with a grimace.

'Michael,' he said, watching her closely. Jess went still, staring at him for a moment before looking down at the baby.

'Michael Lupin,' she said softly then nodded. 'Are you sure you want to name him after my brother?'

Remus nodded and Jess kissed him, saying, 'Thank you.'

He grinned and looked at their daughter. 'One down, one to go,' he said, watching the wriggling baby. 'How about Hope? As in "I never gave up hope that we'd be together again"?'

Jess smiled. 'Hope. Hope Lupin.' She bit her lip then nodded. 'Yeah, I think that's appropriate.'

* * *

Andromeda appeared the next morning with Teddy, who rushed over to Jess with a concerned look on his face.

'Where the babies?' he said, patting her belly. Jess laughed and kissed him.

'Look at Daddy,' she said, and he turned to see Remus sitting near the window, feeding Hope a bottle with Michael asleep in his bassinette.

'Hi, Ted,' he said softly. 'Come and meet your baby brother and sister.'

Teddy frowned at the sight of the babies. It was one thing for them to be in Jess' belly, but a whole other thing for them to be out and taking up spaces previously belonging only to him. Andromeda was standing back but came forward now to guide Teddy over to his father.

'This is your brother, Michael,' Remus said, putting his hand on the bassinette as he finished feeding his daughter. Teddy looked at him with a frown.

'You're a big brother now, Teddy,' Jess said, sliding off the bed with a tiny groan and coming over to sit with Remus on the sofa. 'Maybe grandma could help you give him a cuddle.'

Andromeda looked startled, but smiled before reaching over to pick up Michael. Remus stood to allow her and Teddy to sit down, and together they looked at the baby, Andromeda thawing seeing Teddy gently touching the baby. After a minute or two, Teddy crawled off her lap and put his hands up for Jess to pick him up. She did and gave him a cuddle. Remus crouched next to them, holding Hope.

'And this is your little sister, Ted,' he said softly. 'This is Hope.'

Teddy touched the little girls face and smiled. 'She's pretty,' he said. 'Like mummy.'

Remus looked up at Jess quickly, then glanced over at Andromeda to see how she took hearing Teddy call Jess mummy.

'Molly told me yesterday that he'd started calling Jess 'mum',' she said with a tense smile. 'I…I understand it was his choice.'

She stood up and put a sleeping Michael back in the bassinette. 'They are beautiful, Jess. Congratulations, both of you. I…I'm going to leave you all alone for a little while.'

As she left the room, Remus stood and looked down at Jess, who nodded. He put Hope in her bed then followed Andromeda, calling out to her.

'Are you alright?' he asked, and she looked startled.

'I'm fine,' she said with a half smile.

'No one prompted Teddy to start calling Jess 'mum',' he said. 'He decided to do it all on his own…'

She nodded and said, 'I know. He told me last night that he had two mothers, but that his 'Mummy Tonks' was an angel, and that Jess did 'mummy things' with him and he wanted her to be his mother too.'

Remus smiled a little, wondering when his son became so grown up. 'You're Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda,' he began, bringing up a topic he and Jess had discussed. 'I know you never approved of my marriage to Tonks and that you've never particularly….taken to me, but Jess and I would like you to consider being a grandmother to Hope and Michael as well as Teddy.'

She frowned and looked taken aback. 'I'll understand if you say no,' he continued. 'The twins are not your blood, but Teddy is, and they are his siblings. They won't have any grandparents and if you were willing, we'd like you to consider playing that role for them.'

Andromeda turned and sat in a chair in the waiting room, Remus moving to sit next to her. 'I've never disliked you, Remus,' she said, looking at him. 'It was the…stigma that came along with your disease that concerned me, as well as the fact you had nothing to offer Dora. You were poor and so much older than her, and…Dora told us about the woman that you still loved. I already knew about Jess before you told me. I was concerned that you were marrying my daughter for convenience then, when you said you were back with Jess, I just thought...'

Remus opened his mouth to object, but Andromeda got in first.

'I know that's not what you did,' she said. 'I know you cared for her, even grew to love her. But I also know you weren't in love with her. You were never…lit up around Dora the way you are around Jess.'

She stood up again and took a deep breath. 'I thought it would be harder - seeing you move on, seeing the babies today. But I'm alright. I appreciate the fact that you and Jess have included me in your lives, and that you want me to take an active role in your children's lives. I think that's what has made this easier for me. I would like to be the children's grandmother, Remus. Thank you for thinking of me.'

Remus smiled and stood up. 'Then you'll come back and spend some time with your grandchildren?' he said and she smiled.

'I would like that,' she said quietly and they walked back to the room together.

Jess was breastfeeding Michael, Teddy watching bemused. She looked up as they walked in and grinned. 'Teddy just compared me to a cow,' she said, and Remus laughed.

'Well, there are some similarities…' he began but stopped when he saw her glare. 'Joking, sweetheart.'

He pulled a chair over for Andromeda and picked up Teddy, sitting down and settling him on his lap. Hope let out a cry and Remus was about to stand up when Andromeda stood, picking up the baby and sitting down with her, rocking her gently. Jess looked over at Remus, who nodded with a small smile.

* * *

Coming home a few days later was a production, and settling into a routine took several more weeks. Remus and Jess felt like zombies, taking turns to get up for the twins at night exhausting them. Andromeda came to stay with her during Remus' transformations, and the two women were beginning to grow closer.

Finally, when the twins were four months old, Remus woke up one morning and realised that they'd slept through the night for the first time, and therefore he and Jess had slept through the night. Teddy was also still asleep, which was an added bonus. He yawned and grinned, rolling over to look at Jess. It had been a long time since they'd been able to make love - the last time a week or so before Jess gave birth. His body stirred as he watched her sleep and he decided to make the most of their children's sleep in while he had the chance.

Ducking his head under the covers, he wasted no time, pulling down her underwear and running his hands up Jess' thigh to touch her gently. He heard her moan when his fingers stroked her, and her hips rose. Moving so he could touch his tongue to her clit, he smiled when he heard Jess' gasp and her breathing became heavy.

'Remus,' he heard her whisper and in another minute she tried to muffle her cry as spasms ran through her body, her hands twisting in his hair.

She was still breathing hard when he emerged from under the sheets, grinning at her. Jess laughed and pushed him over onto his back and climbed on top of him.

'They slept through,' she mumbled as she kissed his neck and he nodded.

'How much longer do you think we've got?' she asked, pushing his boxer shorts down to his knees so his cock rubbed against her soft wet heat, making him feel weak.

'I'm only gonna need a minute or two,' he said faintly, then bit his lip as a moan escaped him. Jess sank down on him, groaning as he filled her.

'Fuck, have you really had two children?' he gasped, feeling her body squeezing him hard.

'Do you seriously want to talk about our children now?' she asked as she began to move. Remus moaned loudly and grabbed her ass.

'Point taken,' he said softly, arching up as Jess came down on him.

She moved quickly, and when he grabbed her head and pulled her down to him for a kiss, she exploded on him, Remus trying to muffle her scream with his mouth. The sound of her pleasure knocked him over the edge and his fingers bit into her ass as his vision blurred, his release long and powerful.

Jess fell down onto him, and he held her tight as their breathing slowed. 'Oh my god,' Remus muttered and she laughed.

'My thoughts exactly,' she said, looking up with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed her.

'Have I told you lately how very much I love you, Mrs Lupin?' he whispered and Jess smiled broadly.

'Every night,' she said, kissing him. 'But I can never hear it too much. I love you too.'

There was a squeal from the hall and their bedroom door burst open and Teddy ran in, stopping when he saw Jess on top of Remus.

'What are you doing?' he asked, looking at them quizzically.

'Ah, I'm just giving Daddy a big cuddle,' improvised Jess, shifting as she felt Remus pulling up his boxers hastily, letting out a soft sigh when he slid out of her body.

'Oh,' said Teddy, accepting the explanation and clamouring onto the bed.

Jess grabbed her underwear quickly and moved to pull them back on as Teddy gave Remus a cuddle too. She leaned over and gave him a kiss before grabbing her wand and going to the bathroom, hearing the twins 'talking' to each other when she came out.

She went into the nursery, picking them both up awkwardly and taking them into her bedroom. Teddy, hair bright blue, bounced excitedly when he saw them, and Remus held out his arms and took Hope off Jess, laying her on his chest and kissing her head. Jess settled Teddy down and handed him Michael carefully, Remus watching him closely as Jess Summoned two bottles and heated them with her wand. They fed the babies while Teddy watched, chattering about his upcoming third birthday and the gifts they should consider getting him.

Remus sighed in satisfaction, looking down at his daughter, who stopped sucking her bottle to smile back at him. Her smile was so much like Jess', as was Michael's. Both children looked like their mother; although Hope had his nose, and Michael had his eyes, but the rest of their features came from Jess. Teddy was nearly three now, and looking more like him. He had Tonks' nose, when he wasn't altering it, having learnt now how to morph his features just like his mother.

Jess stood up and walked down to the kitchen, Remus watching her ass as she did.

'How did I ever get so lucky?' he wondered, watching Teddy talking to his brother, Mikey kicking his legs in delight, reaching out for Teddy's blue hair. Jess returned with a drink and toast for Teddy, and a cup of tea for him. She took Hope but he stopped her walking away by grabbing her hand.

'I am a very lucky man,' he said softly, watching a smile form on her lips.

'Yes, you are,' she murmured, leaning over. 'And I am a very lucky woman.' She kissed him, letting it linger until they heard Teddy giggling.

'I love you,' said Jess, against his lips. 'Love you too,' he said.

**A/N: Fin.**


End file.
